Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut
by lmq91le
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen in 'Unthinkable' versucht Oliver sein Leben neu zu ordnen als er dem letzten großen Geheimnis seiner Mutter auf die Schliche kommt. Doch die Anfängliche Freude soll nicht lange währen... den das Böse ist auf der Lauer!
1. Moiras letztes Geheimnis

Nun war es einen Monat her... und sie waren immer noch nicht fertig mit aufräumen. Oliver, Felicity, Diggle und Roy hatten viel zu tun.

Neben dem Wiederaufbau der Arrowhöhle waren sie auch auf der Suche nach Thea, die nicht nur die Stadt verlassen sondern auch spurlos verschwunden war. Außerdem arbeitete Oliver mit einem Anwalt um die von Isabel gehaltenen Anteile zurückzuerlangen. Laurel hatte keine Zeit um ihm dabei zu helfen. Seit Wochen wich sie ihrem Vater nicht mehr von der Seite, der nach drei Not-Operationen im künstlichen Koma lag.

Nun standen alle vier in der Lobby der Queen'schen Villa um einen Tisch herum und stießen an. Sie hatten immerhin die Villa zurück. Ein kleiner Teilerfolg.

„Leute... Vielen Dank! Ohne euch hätte ich das nie geschafft!" gab Oliver zu und zusammen stießen sie mit Mineralwasser in Plastikbechern an.

„Schade das Thea nicht hier ist!" sagte Roy während sie tranken. Die Stimmung änderte sich daraufhin schlagartig. Roy nahm die Sache sehr mit und er war bedrückt.

„Ich vermisse sie auch, Roy!" sagte Oliver. „Aber wenn sie Abstand braucht kann ich sie verstehen. Ich war genau so nach dem Erdbeben."

„Ja... Aber Thea... ach..." Roy sprach nicht weiter und trank einfach seinen Becher aus. „Und wie geht hier weiter?"

„Der Anwalt sagt das wir bis zum Gerichtstermin nächste Woche warten müssen. Aber es sieht gut aus. Isabel wurde in ihrem Kostüm gefunden und nachdem die Mirakuru-Sache aufgeflogen ist wurden Sie und Blood posthum Angeklagt. Oder zumindest was man darunter verstehen kann."

„Irgendwie freue mich darauf wieder zu Arbeiten!" sagte Felicity. „Nicht das ich jetzt nicht auch arbeite aber... sie wissen schon..."

Die vier waren bester Laune. Das sie wenigstens die Villa zurück hatten war ein gutes Zeichen. Als nächstes sollten die Firma und das Stahlwerk mitsamt Club folgen. Roy wollte wieder dort arbeiten bis Thea zurückkehrte. Es war Abend. Ein Lieferant brachte Chinesisches Essen und zusammen hockten sie auf Campingstühlen im Wohnzimmer beim Essen um eine Holzkiste herum auf der sie das Essen ausgebreitet hatten.

„Habt ihr euch schon auf einen Namen geeinigt?" fragte Oliver Diggle der etwas verlegen wurde.

„Wir wissen nicht mal was es wird! Und ich weiß nicht einmal wann sie es mir sagen wollte. Oder woher Waller es wusste." sagte Diggle.

„Diese Waller ist unheimlich!" sagte Felicity besorgt. „Vor der sollten wir uns in acht nehmen. Aber woher kannten Sie sie, Oliver?"

Oliver sah sie an und wechselte das Thema: „Das ist eine zu lange Geschichte! Roy, gib mir doch bitte die Soße rüber."

Roy reagierte nicht sondern stocherte nur mit den Stäbchen im Essen rum. Diggle schnipste mit den Fingern vor seinem Gesicht und Roy schreckte auf. „Hä... was? Bitte?"

„Roy... geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte Oliver.

Roy senkte wieder den Kopf und sah sein Essen an: „Sie ist weggegangen weil ich sie angelogen hab! Ich hatte einen Bogen im Haus liegen gelassen. Sie muss ihn gesehen haben! Und ich bin mir sicher das sie uns in den Nachrichten gesehen hat."

Das machte Oliver nachdenklich. Ihr Kampf gegen die Mirakuru Armee war teilweise im Fernsehen zu sehen. Zwar waren es nur verwackelte Handybilder doch diese bewiesen das Arrow, mehrere 'Dunkle Bogenschützen', The Canary und ein Roter Bogenschütze die Armee der 'Maskierten Männer' besiegt hatten. Thea muss Roy für den rot gekleideten Mann gehalten haben.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Roy! Ich kenne meine Schwester. Glaub mir in kürze wird sie wieder da sein. Bestimmt ist sie in eine andere Stadt gefahren und lenkt sich mit Partys ab. Diesmal muss ich keine Angst davor haben das sie Vertigo nimmt aber... Ich wünschte auch das ich wenigstens wüsste wo sie ist."

Die Stimmung wurde wieder betrübter. Als sie mit Essen fertig waren und aufräumten liefen Oliver und Felicity nach oben.

„Wenn Sie die Firma wieder haben Oliver... werde ich wieder ihre Assistentin oder darf ich wieder in der IT-Abteilung arbeiten?" fragte Felicity. „Nicht das es mir im 23. Stock nicht gefällt aber im 12. habe ich mich immer... AAAAHHHHH..."

Felicity passte nicht auf wo sie hin lief und stolperte über einen zusammengerollten Teppich. Oliver war kurz erschrocken und half ihr wieder auf die Beine.

„Oh... Felicity! Alles in Ordnung?"

„Geht schon... Oh mein Gott! Sah es hier schon immer so aus?"

Oliver sah in den Gang und war erschrocken. Es reichte nicht das Isabel ihnen die Villa nahm, Sie hatte auch noch die Teppiche und die Möbel entfernt. Oliver war das erste mal seit Wochen wieder hier, vorher durfte er nicht, und sah das Chaos. Die Zimmer waren leer, die Möbel standen wild durcheinander im Gang.

„Oh je was hat diese Frau gemacht?"

„Also als Innenarchitektin hätte sie nie arbeiten können!" sagte Felicity und zog ein staubiges Tuch weg unter dem ein alter Sekretär hervorkam. „Wow! Ein schönes Stück! Wie alt ist der?"

„Keine Ahnung! Der muss älter sein als dieses Sofa hier!" sagte Oliver und zog ein anderes Tuch weg unter dem ein antikes Sofa hervorkam. „Ich war ja immer dafür das wir uns was modernes anschaffen... aber jetzt bin ich froh das der alte Kram noch da ist."

Oliver setzte sich kurz auf das Sofa, welches ursprünglich aus seinem Zimmer stammte. Felicity sah währenddessen den Sekretär an.

„Das ist ein schönes Stück. Das gefällt mir. Ist das Ebenholz?" fragte Felicity als sie eine Schublade öffnen wollte und dabei die komplette Schublade heraus riss. „OH NEIN! Das tut mir leid. Das war keine Absicht, ich schwöre!"

Oliver stand auf und ging zu ihr. Felicity war völlig durch den Wind und versuchte die Schublade wieder anzubringen. „Das ist doch nicht schlimm!"

„Ich bezahle den Schaden. Vielleicht kann man das Kleben..." sagte Felicity wild bevor ein Zwischenboden aus der Schublade hinausfiel und einige Papiere zum Vorschein kamen.

„Hä... Was ist den das?" sagte Oliver und sammelte die Papiere auf. „Ein Geheimversteck?"

„So was gibt es! Das machen viele Leute wenn sie was wichtiges oder wertvolles Verstecken wollen." erklärte Felicity und sah sich den doppelten Boden genauer an. Als Isabel und Slade den Queens die Villa wegnahmen durchsuchten sie alles. In Slades Geheimversteck fanden Sie später unzählige persönliche Dokumente die sie aus der Villa gestohlen hatten. Diese Papiere hatten Sie wohl übersehen. „Was ist das?"

Es waren ein paar alte Schwarz-Weiß-Fotos. Ein paar alte Briefe und ein etwas größerer Umschlag ohne Absender. Oliver öffnete den Umschlag und fand einen Handgeschriebenen Brief darin. Daneben etwas was wie ein Ultraschallbild aussah. Felicity nahm das Bild und sah es sich an wobei sie lächeln musste... bis sie das Datum sah.

„Oliver! Dieses Ultraschallbild ist aus dem Jahr 2007!"

„2007?!" sagte Oliver geschockt und nahm ihr das Bild ab. „Könnte das etwa... April 2007!"

„Was...?"

„Ich... ich..." stammelte Oliver und sah sich den Brief an. Der Brief war auf Mai 2007 datiert. Ein paar Wochen nachdem Oliver auf Lian Yu gestrandet war. Er war fassungslos. Das Bild zeigte einen größeren Fötus der vielleicht im 6. oder 7. Monat war. Oliver setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa und fing an zu lesen. „Sehr geehrte Mrs. Queen... es tut mir schrecklich leid was mit Oliver und ihrem Mann passiert ist..."

Oliver hielt kurz inne und holte tief Luft. In diesem Moment kamen Diggle und Roy die Treppe rauf und sahen die beiden auf dem Sofa sitzen. Oliver bemerkte sie nicht sondern las einfach weiter.

„...Ich weiß, ich sollte sie nie wieder kontaktieren. Aber ich hielt es für angebracht wenn ich Ihnen mein Beileid ausspreche. Als ich zu Ihnen kam und Ihnen sagte das ich schwanger bin..." Oliver hielt kurz inne und holte wieder Luft. „...merkte ich das ich bei Ihnen nie einen Platz finden werde. Glauben sie mir es ist mir schwer gefallen ihr Geld anzunehmen aber sie ließen mir keine Wahl. Oliver anzulügen war nicht schön. Aber da ihr Wille ja anscheinend über alles zählt musste ich gehorchen. Jetzt da Oliver tot ist und ich ihnen mein Wort gegeben habe, fand ich es trotzdem gut wenn sie wenigstens einen kleinen Teil von Oliver hätten. Er wird in seinem Kind weiterleben. Deshalb schicke ich ihnen dieses Foto. Ich verspreche ihnen, dass niemals jemand von der Sache erfahren muss und das ich Sie niemals belästigen werde. Trotzdem wünschte ich jetzt, Oliver hätte die Wahrheit gekannt. Mein Beileid nochmals. Sandra Hawke!"

Als Oliver den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte starte er geschockt ins leere. Die anderen drei waren verwirrt. Sie hatten zwar mitgehört, konnten es aber nicht wirklich glauben. Oliver las im Stillen den Brief drei weitere male bis er den Kopf hob und die andren ansah.

„Was ist?" fragte Felicity besorgt.

„Ich... Ich... Ich habe ein Kind!"

_**Ende Kapitel 1**_

**Bitte um Review!**


	2. Connor, ein schöner Name!

Die ganze Nacht machte Oliver kein Auge zu. Die Erinnerung stieg wieder hoch. Der Tag an dem Sandra ihm gesagt hatte das sie schwanger sei. Die Schuldgefühle die er gegenüber Laurel hatte. Das Gefühl das er nicht bereit sei um Vater zu werden. Damals... vor der Insel hatte es etwas beruhigendes als sie ihm sagte das sie eine Fehlgeburt hatte. Doch heute war er ein anderer Mensch. Es frustrierte es ihn. Nachdem er die Anderen weggeschickt hatte ging er sofort in sein Zimmer wo er sich für Stunden in seinem Bett herumwälzte.

Als am nächsten Morgen die Anderen zurück zur Villa kamen, beobachteten sie Oliver wie er im Bademantel im Garten umher lief. Um eine Statue herum und immer im Kreis. Alle drei konnten deutlich den plattgedrückten Rasen sehen der in einem perfekten Kreis um die Statue herumführte.

„Wie lange dauert es wohl bis er eine Grube gelatscht hat?" fragte sich Roy.

„Ich frage mich eher wie lange er schon da draußen rumläuft." sagte Felicity und lief die Treppe hinunter um zu Oliver zu gehen.

„Felicity!" rief Diggle. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihm noch ein bisschen Zeit geben?"

Felicity sah die beiden Männer an und seufzte. Diggle hatte recht. Auf diese Weise zu erfahren das man ein Kind hat, setzt einem bestimmt zu. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit Akten durchzusehen die Oliver bei Gericht benötigen würde um die Firma zurückzuerlangen als dieser plötzlich durch die Tür trat und vor Ihnen stand. Oliver war müde, unrasiert und hatte Ringe unter den Augen. Seine Team-Kameraden sahen ihn besorgt an.

„Wisst ihr..." begann Oliver „... bei all dem was sich meine Mutter erlaubt hat... ist das die wohl mit Abstand größte..."

Oliver brach mitten im Satz ab und setzte sich neben die anderen.

„Oliver... Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Diggle.

„Jetzt haben wir eine Sache gemeinsam, Dig. Nur hätte ich gedacht das sie lange vor mir dran sind." sagte Oliver und seufzte. „Was glaubt ihr was es geworden ist? Junge oder Mädchen?"

„Was hätten Sie den gerne?" fragte Felicity.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Es ist mir auch egal. Solange es gesund ist... Es ihm gut geht!"

„Das ist aber süß!" sagte Felicity und nahm Oliver an der Hand. „Wenn Sie ihr Kind suchen möchten... Wir stehen voll und ganz hinter Ihnen!"

Oliver sah sie an und war gerührt. „Danke, Felicity! Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen."

„Wie ist den das passiert? Ich meine... sie wissen schon, Oliver?" fragte Diggle.

Oliver lehnte sich in dem unbequemen Campingstuhl zurück und atmete tief durch. „Ich habe sie in einem Club kennen gelernt. Ich war mit Tommy dort. Es war kurz nachdem Laurel mich gefragt hatte ob wir zusammenziehen. Und wie sie alle wissen war ich damals... alles andere als ein anständiger Junge! Wir tranken und wir nahmen irgendetwas ein... keine Ahnung was das für Zeug war. Das nächste was ich weiß ist das wir beide hinten in der Garage aufgewacht sind. Wir lagen zwischen den Gartengeräten wo wir von den Gärtnern gefunden wurden. Wir erinnerten uns an gar nichts."

„Ziemlich unanständig!" sagte Felicity.

„Besser als Tommy! Der lag nackt vor dem Zimmer meiner Eltern und hatte den Teppich vollgekotzt..." sagte Oliver verlegen. „Jedenfalls... kam sie ein paar Wochen später auf mich zu und erzählte mir das sie schwanger sei. Was mache ich..."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen!" sagte Diggle.

„Ich erzählte es meiner Mutter!" erzählte Oliver. „Außer mir und Sandra war sie die einzige die noch darüber Bescheid wusste. Weder mein Vater, noch Thea hatten eine Ahnung. Sie hatte es auch niemandem erzählt. Ein paar Tage später rief sie an und sagte das sie eine Fehlgeburt hatte. Ich war erleichtert. Aber zeitgleich... hatte ich das Gefühl selbst etwas verloren zu haben. Was glaubt ihr? Wie viel hat meine Mutter gezahlt?"

„Gezahlt?" fragte Felicity.

„Ich habe den Brief mindestens 200 mal durchgelesen. Meine Mutter hat ihr etwas gezahlt! Im nach hinein denke ich, werde ich diese Frau niemals verstehen." sagte Oliver betrübt.

„Die Queen-Frauen kann man nicht verstehen." sagte Roy noch mehr deprimiert und dachte erneut an Thea. „Tja... Oliver, du kannst ihn oder sie ja besuchen. Keine Ahnung was das für ein Pakt war den die Mutter deines Kindes mit deiner Mutter eingegangen ist... aber... es heißt nicht das du sie nicht kontaktieren darfst." sagte Roy. „In dem Brief stand, das sie es nicht darf. Du aber schon..."

„Du hasst recht!" sagte Oliver. „Slade ist weg! Die Rochev ist weg! Blood ist weg! Gerade jetzt ist die beste Zeit ihn kennenzulernen. Und glaubt mir... niemand kann mir das nehmen."

Stolz und mit einem breiten lächeln im Gesicht stand Oliver auf und verließ den Raum. Die anderen sahen ihm hinterher und waren verlegen. Es war ruhig. In der Stadt lief noch das große Aufräumen. Viele zogen weg. Sogar die Kriminellen schienen weniger zu werden. Es war eigentlich die perfekte Zeit um für ein paar Tage wegzufahren. Im Wohnzimmer sahen die anderen Oliver hinterher.

„Oliver Queen ist Papa!" sagte Diggle. „Auf das Kind bin ich gespannt."

„Vielleicht sieht es ja aus wie Thea!" sagte Roy verträumt.

Die anderen beiden sahen ihn verwirrt an.

„Roy, wir reden gerade nicht über Thea!" sagte Diggle.

„Wisst ihr... Wir wollten sogar zusammen die Stadt verlassen." sagte Roy.

Die beiden Zuhörer waren verwirrt. Der Liebeskranke Roy war mit seinem Herzschmerz kaum zu ertragen. Felicity ergriff die Initiative.

„Roy... hasst du schon mal eine Trennungstherapie gemacht?" fragte Felicity

„Trennungstherapie?" fragte Roy verwirrt.

„Ja!" sagte Felicity und stand auf wobei sie Roy aus dem Haus begleitete. „Du gehst jetzt in den Laden und holst dir Schokoladeneis. Das wirst du ganz aufessen. Auf dem Weg dorthin drehst du das Autoradio laut auf und singst verzweifelt mit. Dann setzt du dich vor den Fernseher und siehst dir die ganze Nacht Teleshopping an. Aber ohne was zu kaufen. Und morgen trinkst du eine ganze Kanne Kaffee bevor du eine eiskalte Dusche nimmst. Und dann ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung!"

„Und das hilft?" fragte Roy verwirrt als er nach draußen trat.

„Mir hat es geholfen als Oliver die Sache mit Sara angefangen hat!" sagte Felicity genervt und knallte die Tür zu bevor sie rot anlief.

In diesem Moment kam Oliver die Treppe hinunter. „Haben Sie etwas gesagt Felicity?"

„Nein!" sagte Felicity mit einem breiten unschuldigen Grinsen im Gesicht und lächelte Oliver an.

„Felicity... würden Sie mir helfen nach... sie wissen schon wem zu suchen?" fragte Oliver. „Es mag vielleicht komisch klingen aber... auch wenn ich den Jungen oder das Mädchen nicht kenne fühle ich mich jetzt wo ich weiß das es sie oder ihn gibt so... Ich weiß nicht! Dieses Gefühl. Vor der Insel hätte ich nicht gedacht das sich so etwas so schön anfühlt."

Felicity war gerührt. Oliver kannte das Kind nicht einmal und war schon jetzt ein besserer Vater als ihrer es war. Sie nickte also nur und lächelte wobei sie sich nicht verkneifen konnte ein paar Tränen zu lassen. Oliver war so dankbar das er sie umarmte. Felicity, zunächst völlig irritiert, legte aber anschließend auch die Arme um ihn und erwiderte die Umarmung. In diesem Moment fühlte sich Felicity geborgen wie noch nie. Auch Oliver fühlte sich nun viel besser. Zusammen gingen Sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo sich Felicity an ihren Tablet setzte und anfing zu suchen. Zeitgleich räumten Oliver und Diggle die Dokumente zusammen bevor Felicity, überraschend schnell, etwas fand.

„Ich habe was." sagte sie.

Oliver war kurz verwirrt. „Wie lange war das... 20 Sekunden? Was haben Sie?"

Oliver setzte sich neben sie. Auch Diggle kam näher. Auch ihn interessierte es sehr. Felicity machte ein paar Wischbewegungen auf dem Tablet und präsentierte Oliver das Foto einer Frau.

„Das ist sie!" sagte Oliver.

„Also..." begann Felicity. „Miss Sandra Hawke,... geboren 1986, ist gemeldet in Central City. Genauer gesagt im Vorort Meadowood. Etwas außerhalb der Stadt... Sie ist alleinstehend. Sekretärin in der Verwaltung einer Bank. Und hat einen Sohn Namens Connor!"

„Connor!" sagte Oliver verträumt. „Schöner Name! Was lässt sich noch über ihn herausfinden."

„Hier ist noch etwas! Connor besucht ab September die zweite Klasse der Grundschule, ist bei den Pfadfindern wo er kürzlich sein Anfänger Abzeichen im Bogenschießen gemacht hat..." sagte Felicity und alle mussten lächeln. „So und, was ist das denn... Offenbar hat Sandra Hawke in den letzten drei Monaten viermal Anzeige gegen unbekannt erstattet!"

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Oliver, dessen Stimmung sich schlagartig geändert hatte.

„Ich hab mich in die Lokalen Polizeiakten gehackt. Vor drei Monaten zeigte sie eine Unbekannte Person an die um ihr Haus herumschlich. Zwei Wochen später meldete sie einen versuchten Einbruch. Jemand hat versucht mit einer Brechstange ihr Küchenfenster aufzuhebeln. Vor einem Monat hat jemand ihren Briefkasten angezündet und erst vor drei Tagen..."

Felicity hielt geschockt inne.

„Was? Was geschah vor drei Tagen?" fragte Oliver.

„V... Vor drei Tagen... meldete sie einen Unfall mit Fahrerflucht. Jemand hat versucht... Connor zu überfahren..."

**Ende Kapitel 2**

**Bitte um Review.**


	3. Fahrt durch Feld und Wiesen

„WAAAAASSS!" brüllte Oliver. Oliver war außer sich und lief geschockt hin und her. „Wer? Wer könnte das gewesen sein? Ist es... wegen mir?"

Oliver war geschockt. Möglicherweise war das ein Anschlag. Ein gezielter Anschlag von jemandem der wusste wer Connor war.

„Oliver... es gab Zeugen. Hier sind die Polizeiakten. Hier sind sie. Es war ein betrunkener. Er ist einen Block weiter in eine Küche gerast." sagte Felicity doch Oliver ließ sich nicht beruhigen. „Er wurde offenbar nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Hier steht etwas von einer verstauchten Hand... Oliver? Oliver wo sind sie?"

Oliver war schon fort. Er wollte packen.

Am nächsten Morgen, noch vor Sonnenaufgang hatten sich alle um einen älteren Volvo Kombi versammelt den Oliver in der Garage gefunden hatte und den Haushälterin Raisa früher zum Einkaufen benutzt hatte. Ohne Zugriff auf das Familienvermögen hatte er keine andere Möglichkeit zu reisen. Oliver verstaute die letzte Tasche im Kofferraum und drehte sich zu den Anderen um. Halb verschlafen standen Diggle, Felicity und Roy vor Oliver, der dankbar war das sie ihn unterstützten. Oliver hatte über Nacht einen Plan entwickelt. Sie würden mit dem Auto in diese Kleinstadt fahren. Oliver würde nicht nur Connor kennenlernen sondern auch etwas über diese Vorfälle in Erfahrung bringen. Die anderen würden währenddessen kurz zu Barry fahren der noch bei den S.T.A.R. Labs war und im Koma lag. Keine Pfeile, kein Bogen und keine Kämpfe. Ein einfacher 'Familienausflug'.

Oliver war nervös. So sehr das er auf dem Weg mehr als einmal ein Stoppschild überfuhr. Sie wechselten sich ab mit fahren. Auf dem Weg durch die Stadt sahen sie die Aufräumarbeiten. Überall wurden Gebäude abgerissen. Wer es sich leisten konnte verließ Starling City. Es war ein Drama für die Stadt. Die Immobilienpreise fielen, die Stadt litt unter einem Imageschaden. Überall wurde über die Stadt der 'Schwerverbrecher' oder die Stadt 'Die ständig zerstört wird' geredet und berichtet. Zeitgleich fand sich niemand der als Bürgermeister kandidieren wollte weshalb die Stadt vorläufig unter staatliche Kontrolle kam. Sie verließen die Stadt und fuhren nun durch die Berge.

Als Roy am Steuer saß, saßen Felicity und Oliver auf der Rückbank und unterhielten sich über das was Felicity über Connor herausfand. Sie waren gerade auf einer Landstraße und fuhren durch die hügelige Landschaft. Vorbei an Äckern und Obstwiesen. Felicity hatte sich in den Schulcomputer gehackt und ein paar Fotos gefunden.

„Er kommt nach seiner Mutter!" sagte Oliver lächelnd. „Obwohl er die Haare von mir hat!"

Roy der am Steuer saß wurde hellhörig. „Felicity? Sie sind doch so fit mit Computern? Haben Sie auch nach Thea gesucht und etwas gefunden?"

Felicity sah Roy an und fing an zu reden: „Ja ich habe..."

„WAS!" brüllte Roy und drehte sich nach hinten. „Sie haben Thea gefunden und mir nichts gesagt?"

„NEIN, ROY! Das habe ich nicht gemeint..." sagte Felicity irritiert während der Wagen führerlos von der Straße abkam.

Der Wagen kam von der Spur ab und rollte über die Erde bevor er schlingernd zurück auf die Straße kam und ein anderes Auto ausweichen musste.

„Roy... DIE STRAßE!" schrie Diggle entsetzt der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß.

„Was den!" sagte Roy seelenruhig während er sich wieder nach vorne drehte und der Wagen wieder geradeaus fuhr. „Ist doch kaum Verkehr heute!"

Etwas weiter hinter ihnen war das Auto das Ausweichen musste frontal mit einem anderen Auto zusammengeprallt. Beide Fahrer stiegen unverletzt aus und sahen dem Kombi wütend hinterher. Im Wagen waren die anderen Insassen immer noch leicht geschockt.

„Roy..." begann Felicity. „...Ich meinte ich habe nach ihr gesucht. Aber im Gegensatz zu allem anderen was ich für Oliver gesucht habe scheint seine Schwester sich... wirklich in Luft aufgelöst hat. Sie ist der erste Mensch den ich nicht auf Anhieb gefunden habe. Das ist mir bis jetzt nur drei mal in meinem Leben passiert."

Roy fuhr nun etwas langsamer. Er wurde ganz rot im Gesicht und war beschämt. „Entschuldigung! Das war nicht so gemeint. Wer waren die anderen beiden?"

„Mein Vater und mein Stalker!" sagte Felicity und alle sahen sie verwirrt an. „Fragt nicht! Aber ich habe eine Frage... Hast du meine Trennungstherapie gemacht, Roy?"

„Nö! Von dem Eis musste ich Kotzen und beim Teleshopping bin ich nach zwei Minuten eingepennt." sagte Roy genervt während Oliver Felicity verwirrt ansah.

Nach der Hälfte der Strecke hielten sie an einem Rastplatz und aßen etwas.

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich sagen wenn sie dort antanzen?" fragte Diggle. „Was denken Sie wie Ihre Ex-Affäre reagiert?"

Oliver ließ vor Schreck sein Sandwich fallen. „Ich weiß es nicht! Wäre möglich das sie mir eine Knallt."

Beide hatten sich im Grunde im schlechten getrennt. Und seither keinen Kontakt gehabt. Während er dachte das er Vater würde wollte er sogar das sie verschwindet, weil er nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte oder mit dem Kind. Er wusste gar nichts über sie. Er kannte sie ja nicht. Sie war nicht mehr als ein One-Night-Stand der versehentlich Schwanger wurde. Und Connor? Er wusste ja nicht was sie ihm erzählt hatte. Vielleicht dachte Connor auch das jemand anders sein Vater wäre.

Während sie weiter fuhren überlegte sich Oliver was er sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht wie sie reagiert. Beide haben jahrelang nicht miteinander gesprochen. Als sie Central City erreichten und durch die Stadt fuhren versuchten Sie das Thema zu wechseln. Sie redeten kurz über Barry. Später über die Berge... aber egal über was sie redeten... Wenn Roy redete ging es über Thea! Und wenn Oliver redete ging es über Connor!

„Haben Sie die Adresse, Felicity?" fragte Oliver.

„JA... wir müssen durch die Stadt und im Süden hinter diesen Hügeln dort müsste Meadowood liegen." erklärte Felicity kurz bevor ihr Tablet den Geist aufgab. Der Akku war leer. Ebenso wie die meisten Handyakkus.

Zwei Stunden später waren sie immer noch nicht am Ziel... sie standen in einer Kleinstadt am Fluss an einer Tankstelle...

„Nein... Meadowood! Nicht Meadowake! Meadowood!" sagte Oliver übelgelaunt zu einem älteren Mann der ihn offenbar kaum hören konnte.

„Hä... Junger Mann sie müssen nicht so brüllen!" sagte der alte Mann. „Es ist hinter dem Hügel da. Sie können es nicht verfehlen. Aber geben sie auf den verrückten Louie acht! Der wird Sie ins Blaue schicken."

Oliver und Felicity gingen zurück zum Wagen und waren irritiert. Roy und Diggle stiegen aus und fragten was los sei.

„Er hatte uns vor dem verrückten Louie gewarnt." sagte Felicity.

In diesem Moment fuhr eine Frau auf einem Fahrrad vorbei und rief dem alten Mann zu: „Hallo Louie!"

Der alte Mann winkte. Oliver und die anderen waren entsetzt.

„Toll, damit stehen wir wieder am Anfang." sagte Oliver genervt und legte die Hände aufs Auto. „Dieses Meadowood ist schwerer zu finden als die Nadel im Heuhaufen. Wieso konnte der Akku nicht länger halten?"

Während Oliver schmollte hielt ein weiteres Auto an der Tankstelle an und eine Frau stieg aus. Während sie diskutierten hörte die Frau mit.

„Entschuldigung! Sie suchen nach Meadowood?" fragte sie.

„Ja! Wissen Sie wie man dorthin kommt?" fragte Oliver.

Die Dame wies auf einen Hügel in der entgegengesetzten Richtung als die die ihnen der alte Mann genannt hat. Auf dem Hügel standen neben vielen Bäumen auch ein Handymast und eine Scheune.

„Sehen Sie den Handymast? Daneben verläuft eine Straße. Der müssen Sie folgen. Die Stadt ist direkt dahinter. Gott sei dank haben sie nicht den verrückten Louie gefragt. Der hätte Sie ins Blaue geschickt!" erklärte die Frau.

Etwas verlegen stiegen alle wieder ins Auto und fuhren die Straße entlang. So wie die Frau erklärt hatte. Als sie an einem Bahnübergang hielten dessen Schranken sich schlossen versank Oliver erneut in Gedanken. Was sollte er sagen?

Als der Zug durchgefahren war und sie weiterfuhren sahen sie die ersten Häuser. Es war die Typische Amerikanische Kleinstadt. Einfamilienhäuser, eine Grundschule, ein paar Geschäfte... Es war ruhig, es war Nachmittag und kein Mensch schien auf der Straße zu sein. Langsam fuhren sie durch die Stadt. Das Zentrum war etwas belebter als der Rest der Stadt. In ihrem Kombi fielen sie nicht auf. Felicity hatte die Adresse auf einem Zettel aufgeschrieben und so fanden sie die Straße auch ohne Navi relativ schnell.

„Hier ist es... es müsste in dieser Straße sein." erklärte Felicity.

„Halten Sie an, Dig!" sagte Oliver und Diggle stieg auf die Bremse, so das der Wagen an der Kreuzung anhielt. „Ich laufe den Rest."

„Sind sie sicher? Die Leute werden Sie sehen!" sagte Felicity.

„Sollen Sie doch! Außerdem ist meine Familie in Starling City bekannt und nicht hier. Und... Sandra soll nicht denken das ich sie überfalle... mit drei fremden Personen im Schlepptau. Fahren Sie und besuchen Sie Barry. Ich komme schon klar. Irgendwie!"

Langsam und unsicher stieg Oliver aus dem Wagen. Als die Anderen wegfuhren winkte Oliver zum Abschied. Doch kaum waren sie außer Sicht stieg in Oliver wieder die Unsicherheit auf. Ein Gefühl das er lange nicht mehr hatte. Seine Beine fühlten sich schwer und schlapp an während er durch den Ort lief. So nervös war er noch nie. Es war ein völlig neues Gefühl für ihn. Dann kam er an...

Die Adresse an der er ankam war ein kleines Typisches Einfamilienhaus mit einer Garage und einem kleinen Vorgarten mit Rasen und Büschen. In der Auffahrt stand eine Mittelklasse Limousine. Oliver erkannte das Auto... es war das gleiche das sie schon damals fuhr. Das Haus machte einen Ordentlichen Eindruck. Es hätte nur einen neuen Anstrich vertragen können. Auf dem Dach waren mehrere Schindeln so stark verschmutzt das sie ausgetauscht werden sollten. Sonst sah alles normal aus. Vorsichtig ging er zur Eingangstür. Vielleicht war ja niemand zu Hause? Dann hörte er etwas. Jemand lief durch das Haus. Also war jemand zu Hause. Als er endlich vor der Tür stand hielt er inne. Er war starr vor Nervosität. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Zwar lag sein Finger schon auf der Türklingel, doch er konnte den Knopf nicht drücken.

Oliver schloss die Augen und drückte. Es gab ein kurzes Surren bevor eine Frau „Komme schon!" rief.

Sein Herz pochte. Er spürte den Druck in den Schläfen und auch sonst überall auf dem Körper. Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt zurück und zog seine Sachen gerade. Er war leger gekleidet. Er wollte nicht so auf getakelt aussehen. Dann hörte er Schritte die sich langsam von innen der Tür näherten. Oliver hatte das Gefühl gleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Dann drehte sich der Türknauf und die Tür öffnete sich langsam.

„Ja! Was issssttttt..."

Als Sandra Hawke die Tür öffnete und anfing zu sprechen stockte ihr der Atem als sie Oliver vor ihrer Tür sah.

„Hallo, Sandra! Lange her? Wir müssen uns unterhalten!"

**Ende Kapitel 3**

**Bitte um Review!**


	4. Verganenheit ist Vergangenheit

Sandra und Oliver sahen sich gegenseitig für etwa eine Minute an. Beide Schwiegen, zu groß war der Schock. Oliver musterte sie. Sie hatte viel kürzere Haare als damals. Außerdem war sie nicht mehr so aufgestylt wie früher. Sie trug kein Make-Up und hatte mindestens 5 Kilo zugelegt. Ansonsten sah Oliver immer noch die gleiche Person wie vor 7 Jahren.

„O... O... Oliv... er... Q...Q...Queen!" stotterte sie geschockt. Oliver nickte. Sandra öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und trat hinaus. „Was machst du den hier?"

„Ich... will mit dir... reden! Über... Connor!" sagte Oliver.

Sandra kippte vor Schreck zur Seite wobei sie einen Blumentopf umwarf der auf der Veranda stand. Sandra war geschockt. Oliver stand vor ihrem Haus und wusste über Connor Bescheid. Sie hielt sich am Türrahmen fest und rang um Fassung.

„W... Woher weißt du... über Connor B... Bescheid?" fragte sie stotternd.

Oliver zog behutsam den Brief und das Ultraschallbild aus seiner Hosentasche. „Ich habe... das hier in den Sachen meiner Mutter gefunden."

Sandra sah den Brief und war erneut geschockt. Dann überwand sie sich schließlich zur Seite zu treten und Oliver ins Haus zu lassen... aber auch nur weil Connor gerade nicht da war.

Währenddessen hielten die Anderen wieder am Bahnübergang und warteten.

„Was glaub ihr? Ob sie ihm schon mit Tassen beworfen hat?" fragte Roy die Anderen, die über die Frage ziemlich verwirrt waren.

In ihrem Haus goss Sandra Oliver etwas Kaffee aus einer Kanne ein. Sie zitterte dabei so stark das sie etwas Kaffee auf dem Lacktischtuch vergoss. Oliver beobachtete sie wie sie unruhig in ihrer Küche herumlief. Sie kam mit einem Teller Keksen zurück und setzte sich zu Oliver an den Tisch. Oliver sah sich um. Die Küche war alt aber sauber. Die Küchenschränke sahen aus als währen sie aus den 70ern. Auch der Rest des Hauses machte einen ordentlichen aber auch altmodischen Eindruck. Er fühlte sich fast in die 80er oder frühen 90er zurückversetzt als er das Wohnzimmer durch einen Mauerdurchbruch sah. Die Möbel hatte sie wohl gebraucht gekauft. Still und stark zitternd nahm Sandra ihre Tasse und trank sie fast leer bevor sie Oliver schließlich ansah.

„Du bist also... ganze 7 Stunden mit dem Auto hierher gefahren um mit mir über Connor zu reden. Was willst du den hören?" fragte Sandra leicht gereizt.

„Ich würde gerne wissen... wieso du mich damals angelogen hast?" fragte Oliver und nahm auch einen Schluck den er sofort bereute.

Der Kaffee war unglaublich bitter und viel zu stark. Oliver lief beim schlucken ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Etwas angewidert stellte er die Tasse wieder ab während Sandra ihre bereits ausgetrunken hatte.

„Sie... ich meine... deine Mutter... hat mir... dafür Geld gegeben. Du warst ja viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt... dich volllaufen zu lassen und in Depressionen zu verfallen. Du zeigtest ja keine Interesse an dem Kind. Ich stand von Anfang an völlig allein da. Ich war ja schließlich nur ein One-Night-Stand der zustande kam weil deine 'Feste Freundin' einen schritt weiter gehen wollte." erzählte sie während sie sich mehr von dem ekeligen Kaffeekonzentrat eingoss und noch etwas trank. „Meine Eltern und meine Familie haben, nachdem sie erfahren hatten was ich mit mir machen ließ, mich rausgeworfen. Ich hatte nichts. Als ich dir davon erzählt hatte... habe ich bei einer Freundin auf der Couch geschlafen. Du wolltest ja immer noch nichts von dem Kind wissen."

„Du wirst mich wohl für einen ziemlichen Arsch gehalten haben!" sagte Oliver wehmütig.

„Und für was für einen!" sagte Sandra und aß einen Keks den sie ohne zu kauen runter schluckte. „Weißt du was ich vorhatte? Ich wollte dich öffentlich bloßstellen. Ich wollte vor die Boulevardpresse treten und dich als Rabenvater darstellen. Für mich stand eins fest... nichts konnte mich davon abhalten dieses Kind zu bekommen. Dann kam deine Mutter auf mich zu."

„Wie viel... hat sie dir den gezahlt?"

Sandra holte tief Luft und fing an zu weinen: „Eine Millionen wenn ich... dir sage das ich es verloren hatte und... eine weitere Millionen... wenn ich die Stadt verlasse und nie wieder mit euch in Kontakt trete."

Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie schämte sich und ihr bis dato blasses Gesicht wurde tiefrot. Oliver kam auch ins Grübeln und dachte erneut über seine Mutter nach. Wie sie ihm auch das verschweigen konnte verstand er nicht. Sie hatte ihm schließlich auch verschwiegen das sie wusste das er Arrow ist und bis zum Tag des 'Unternehmens' auch ihre Beteiligung verheimlicht.

„Glaub mir... ich habe es bereut! Ich fühlte mich als hätte ich meine Seele verkauft." heulte Sandra während Oliver ihr ein Taschentuch reichte. „Jeder Penny den ich ausgegeben habe hat bei mir noch größere Kopfschmerzen ausgelöst. Ich kam mir nach all dem trotzdem vor wie ein Stück Familieneigentum. Ich habe Geld angenommen als ob ich eine Hure wäre!"

„Du bist keine Hure!" sagte Oliver. „Du hattest bloß... keine andere Wahl!"

„Wenn du dein Geld wieder haben willst... nimm es... 1,9 sind noch da!"

Oliver war leicht verwundert. „Glaubst du ich bin deswegen hier? Ich bin nur hier weil ich gerne mein Kind sehen möchte. Und weil ich mich mit dir Aussprechen will!"

„Da gibt es kaum was zu besprechen!" sagte Sandra und schenkte sich zum vierten mal Kaffee ein. „Obwohl... ich traurig war das mein Kind ohne Vater aufwächst war ich froh das es dich nicht als Vater haben musste."

Das tat Oliver sehr weg als er das hörte.

„Du hieltst es ja keine zwei Tage ohne Negativschlagzeile aus. Hier ein betrunkener Auftritt... dort eine Anzeige... Du warst überall!" sagte Sandra, die nicht mehr traurig sondern richtig wütend war. „Ich bin abgehauen. Raus aus der Stadt damit ich dein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen musste. Und damit es das Kind gut hatte."

„Erzähl mir... was ist passiert nachdem... ich... meine Mutter... dir das Geld gegeben hatte?" fragte Oliver.

„Ich... habe alles zusammengepackt was ich tragen konnte... bin in mein Auto gestiegen... und bin einfach losgefahren. Ich habe deiner Mutter erzählt das ich nach Central City gehe aber ich bin zunächst die Küste hinuntergefahren. Coast City, San Francisco, Los Angeles... wo ich auch war... ich habe mich nirgendwo wohlgefühlt. Ich habe in Motels gewohnt. Monatelang war ich quasi Obdachlos." erneut schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. „Und egal wo ich war... überall hat mich irgendetwas an dich und deine Familie erinnert. Dann habe ich von deinem verschwinden gehört... das gab mir den Rest. Ich habe deiner Mutter geschrieben weil ich ihr vor Augen führen wollte was sie getan hatte. Ich kann nicht glauben das sie das all die Jahre aufbewahrt hat. Als ich im Auto saß dachte ich darüber nach... ich... war am Ende... ich hatte nichts... und niemanden!"

Oliver versuchte sich alles bildlich vorzustellen. Es tat weh und machte ihn schwermütig.

„Ich dachte darüber nach wirklich nach Central City zu ziehen. Ich war bereits im 7. Monat und immer noch ohne bleibe. Aber in der Stadt gefiel es mir nicht mehr. Ich bin zwar in einer aufgewachsen aber all dieser Lärm, die Hektik, die Abgase... ich war... ich bin ausgerastet und wieder ins Auto gestiegen... Dann, wie es das Schicksal wollte... ist mir als ich hier durch die Stadt gefahren bin der Keilriemen gerissen und hat dabei die Verteilerkappe beschädigt. Das Auto fuhr nicht mehr. Eine Frau, mit der ich inzwischen sehr gut befreundet bin, ist mir zu Hilfe gekommen doch ich hatte genug und bin... weggetreten."

„Wie?"

„Ich hatte einen Schwächeanfall!" erklärte Sandra und goss sich die 5. Tasse ein. „Als ich aufwachte... lag ich bei unserem Arzt. Ich hatte erstmals seit Monaten einen Schwangerschaftscheck, es gab Leute die um mich besorgt waren. Die Frau die mich gefunden hatte hat mein Auto in die Werkstatt gebracht. Zum ersten mal seit langem habe ich mich wieder besser gefühlt. Dann sah ich eine Anzeige... ein Haus stand zur Zwangsversteigerung. War ein Schnäppchen! Ich habe mir ein Leben aufgebaut. Ein eigenes... ohne euer Geld!"

„Wenn du das Geld nicht wolltest wieso hast du es dann behalten?"

„Ich konnte ja schlecht zur Bank gehen und sagen: Hallo, ich bin hier um zwei Millionen Dollar Schweigegeld zurückzuzahlen. Nein. Ich habs versteckt und keiner weiß davon. Kannst es gerne haben. Wie gesagt, es ist fast alles noch da!"

„Wie das den?"

„Weil ich es nicht gebraucht habe! Ich habe nur am Anfang meine ganzen Motelaufenthalte bezahlt und die Anzahlung für das Haus geleistet. Dann habe ich etwas gemacht was du und dein Kumpel erst getan habt als du von der Insel zurückgekommen bist: Arbeiten! Ich hab mir einen Job gesucht und für meinen Lebensunterhalt gesorgt. Das machen sehr viele Leute! Ich habe mein Leben neu geordnet, neue Freunde hier gefunden... ich wurde endlich wieder aufgenommen in eine Gesellschaft."

„Ich arbeite auch. Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst." sagte Oliver und dachte an seine 'beiden' Jobs. „Du wirst mir nicht glauben... aber ich bin ein anderer Mensch als damals. Ich habe auch vieles durchgemacht und ich... wie soll ich sagen... kann auch Verantwortung übernehmen. Ich bin nicht hier um dir Connor wegzunehmen oder mich in euer Leben zu drängen. Ich bin mir Sicher das du alles richtig machst! Aber du musst verstehen das ich, jetzt wo ich weiß das es Connor gibt... ich auch ein Teil seines Lebens sein will."

Sandra sah ihn an und dachte nach. Oliver hatte sich wirklich verändert. Aber konnte sie sich wirklich darauf einlassen.

„Ich habe meinen Nachbarn erzählt das Connors Vater mich sitzen gelassen hat und abgehauen ist. War ja quasi die Wahrheit. Connor glaubt sein Vater wäre gestorben bevor er geboren wurde. War ja... damals zumindest... auch die Wahrheit. Du warst ja tot! Ich lebe so lange mit dieser Lüge... was glaubst du wie wird er reagieren wenn ich ihn dich als seinen Vater präsentiere. Er wird mich hassen! Er wird mich als Lügnerin hassen!"

Als Oliver sah wie sie wieder zu weinen anfing reichte ihr Oliver ein neues Taschentuch und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Das ist nicht war! Wenn es dir dann einfacher fällt..."

„Was soll mir einfacher fallen?" brüllte Sandra und fiel damit Oliver ins Wort. „Meinem Sohn zu gestehen das unser ganzes Leben auf einer Lüge basiert? Das ich Geld angenommen habe das ich nie benutze damit ich nicht mit ihm über seinen Vater rede? Ich habe keine Lust auf dem Titelblatt irgend so einer Klatschzeitung zu erscheinen mit dem Titel: Rabenmutter! Wie diese Frau die Welt belog!"

Sandra schien kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Durch den ganzen Kaffee den sie getrunken hatte war sie obendrein sehr dünnhäutig. Aber Oliver verstand sie. Oliver war durch seine Tätigkeit als Arrow ständig in die Schusslinie. Er hatte viele Feinde. Würde es öffentlich werden das Connor sein Sohn sei würde er auch automatisch ganz oben auf der Abschussliste stehen. Es war gut das Slade nichts über Connor herausfand das wäre eine Katastrophe gewesen. Außerdem wollte er nicht das Laurel und Thea mit noch einer Überraschung leben mussten. Laurel war viel zu sehr um ihren Vater besorgt und Thea wollte wahrscheinlich gar nichts mehr von der Familie wissen.

„Weißt du... ich hatte sehr viel Spaß an dem Abend. Meine Freundin war zwar ziemlich stinkig weil dein Freund Tommy ihr ein paar Haare mit dem Zigarettenanzünder angesenkt hat aber wir hatten Spaß. Sie hat mir danach geholfen, mich bei ihr wohnen lassen und so, aber etwas gutes hat der Abend hervorgebracht. Connor ist ein guter Junge! Ich will auch das das so bleibt. Was glaubst du wieso ich auf einmal in einer Kleinstadt lebe? Riech mal an der Luft dort draußen. Hier ist das nur Luft... in der Stadt ist sie so dick das man sie in Scheiben schneiden kann. Und so schön ruhig. Ich hab die Aussicht gesehen und mich sofort verliebt!"

„Ich will nicht das du dein Leben veränderst wenn es dir gefällt!" sagte Oliver und das was er sagte viel ihm nun sehr sehr schwer. „Connor muss ja nicht erfahren, dass ich... sein Vater bin! Ich bin ja auch nicht das was man ein Vorbild nennt. Damals schon gar nicht. Ich habe dich damals ausgenutzt und es tut mir leid."

Sandra konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte. „Ich höre wohl nicht richtig! Oliver Queen kritisiert sich selbst? Du hast dich wirklich verändert!"

Oliver merkte das Sandra nicht viel an ihm, seiner Familie oder sonst jemandem aus ihrem alten Leben lag. Aber er sah auch das Connor ihr viel bedeutete und bei all den Opfern die sie brachte musste sie ihn sehr lieben.

„Wo ist er den gerade?" fragte Oliver

„Bei einem Freund!" antwortete Sandra knapp.

„Gibt es... sonst noch jemanden der Bescheid weiß? Du weißt schon!"

„Du meinst außer mir und deiner Mutter? Meine Freundin bei der ich auf der Couch geschlafen habe. Sie hatte die Idee mit der Presse. Aber sie hatte es für sich behalten. Sie hat es mit ins Grab genommen." sagte Sandra und wurde ganz schwermütig. „Sie ist vor 8 Monaten an Krebs gestorben."

„Oh... das tut mir leid." sagte Oliver.

„Und bei dir? Du weißt es ja jetzt auch... gibt's sonst noch jemanden dem du es gesagt hast?"

„Meine Assistentin, mein Bodyguard und mein..." Oliver hielt kurz inne. Das Roy sein 'Lehrling' war konnte er nicht sagen also improvisierte er. „...Fahrer! Also ich und drei andere!"

Oliver wunderte sich über das was er gerade sagte. Den sein 'Fahrer' Roy hatte sie auf der Herfahrt beinahe umgebracht.

„Was? Warum postest du es nicht gleich auf Facebook?!" sagte Sandra wütend.

„Ich vertraue ihnen! Das sind Freunde von mir! Ich will auch nicht das das in die ganze Welt hinausgetragen wird."

„Ich... Ich muss darüber nachdenken..." sagte Sandra aber schreckte sofort hoch als sie hörte wie sich die Vordertür öffnete. Geschockt stieß sie die fast leere Kaffeetasse um und drehte sich um in den Flur zu sehen. Ihr Knie stieß gegen eines der Tischbeine wobei der ganze Tisch um eine Zentimeter verrutschte.

„MOM! Ich bin da!" rief eine Jungenstimme.

Olivers Herz schlug schneller als er die Schritte im Flur hörte. Er war aufgeregt. Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn hinunter. Jetzt war er da der Moment der Wahrheit... als ein kleiner Blonder Junge im grünen T-Shirt durch den Flur lief und dann in die Küche blickte und direkt auf Oliver...


	5. Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut

„Hallo, wer bist du den?" fragte Connor neugierig und sah Oliver an.

Oliver stand auf und ging langsam auf Connor zu. Sandra beobachtete die Szene mit entsetzen und trank nun Olivers Tasse leer. Oliver musterte den Jungen. Er war normal groß für sein Alter und hatte in etwa die gleiche Gesichtsform wie seine Mutter. Die Haare und die Augen aber hatte er von ihm. Er wusste es. Oliver hatte die gleichen hell-blonden Haare in dem Alter. Connors Sachen waren voller Grasflecken und er roch ein bisschen nach Erde. Er hatte wohl im Garten gespielt. Oliver fiel auch die rechte Hand auf, die in einen Verband eingebunden war, eine Spätfolge des Unfalls. Oliver ging näher auf ihn zu. Connor hatte ihm bereits die linke Hand gereicht die Oliver sofort ergriff und ihm die Hand schüttelte.

„Hallo Connor!" sagte Oliver aufgeregt. Am liebsten hätte er ihn sofort umarmt. Doch das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. „Ich bin Oliver! Ich bin..."

Oliver hielt inne. Er wusste nicht was er jetzt sagen sollte. Sandra sprang auf und sprach weiter. „Oliver ist ein... alter Bekannter von mir."

„Ja... ja... das ist es. Ich bin ein alter bekannter deiner Mom. Ich komme... aus der großen Stadt." sagte Oliver und lächelte.

Connor war froh einen Besucher im Haus zu haben und sah Oliver an. Nach dem Händedruck ging Connor zu seiner Mom, die ihn in auf den Schoß nahm.

„Wie siehst du den aus?" fragte Sandra als sie seine dreckigen Sachen sah.

„Wir haben mit Didi im Garten gespielt!" sagte Connor lächelnd.

„Didi? Wer ist das?" fragte Oliver.

„Das ist der Hund von Jake!" sagte Connor. „Der wird immer größer!"

„Connor... geh dir doch bitte die dreckigen Sachen ausziehen und wasch dich. Ich muss hier mit Oliver etwas besprechen." sagte Sandra und schickte ihn aus dem Zimmer.

„Bleibst du zum Essen?" fragte Connor ganz aufgeregt.

„Ich..." Oliver wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. Er sah zu Sandra die ihn mit einem 'Nie-Im-Leben-Blick' ansah und dann zu Connor der ihn mit großen Augen und einem 'Bitte-Bitte-Blick' ansah. „...ach warum den nicht?"

Connor freute sich. Er wusste, immer wenn sie Besuch hatten machte seine Mutter Pudding zum Dessert. Sandra wusste das das der Grund war... aber auch sie brauchte sie jetzt was Süßes. Während Connor im Bad war blieb Oliver bei Sandra in der Küche. Als er versuchte ihr etwas zu helfen riss sie ihm alles aus der Hand als ob sie angst hätte das er es kaputt machen könnte.

„Ein netter Junge!" sagte Oliver glücklich.

„Ja das ist er!" antwortete Sandra während sie den Topf mit dem Schokopudding vom Herd nahm und die Masse in eine Schüssel füllte damit sie abkühlt. „Oliver... du weißt was ich davon hallte!"

Als sie sich umdrehte ließ sie den leeren Topf fallen so aufgeregt war sie. Wütend griff sie sich ein paar Küchentücher um die Puddingreste vom Linoleumbelag aufzuwischen. Als Oliver ihr Helfen wollte wies sie ihn wütend ab.

„Sandra ich wollte nur..."

„Was den? Einfach auftauchen und mal zum Essen bleiben?" sagte sie wütend. „Ich muss dich enttäuschen... ich hab gerade keinen Kaviar im Haus."

„Hältst du mich für einen Snob?" fragte Oliver und bereute die Frage sofort. „Vergiss es! Ich kenne die Antwort. Damals gab ich jedem sofort dieses Gefühl. Ich glaub ich lass dich lieber allein wenn du willst und... ich unterhalte mich ein bisschen mit Connor."

Sandra sah ihm wieder böse an ließ ihn aber ziehen. Als Oliver den Raum verließt schossen ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen während sie anfing die braunen Flecken nun mit ihrem Kleid aufzuwischen.

Oliver begutachtete unterdessen das Haus. Es war ein einfach gebautes Einfamilienhaus. Das Erdgeschoss war insgesamt etwa so groß wie sein Wohnzimmer in der Villa. Neben der kleinen Küche mit Essbereich gab es das Wohnzimmer in dem viele unterschiedliche alte Möbel standen die nicht zueinander passten. Eine Glasstür führte auf eine kleine etwas ungepflegt aussehende Terrasse und einen etwa 30 Quadratmeter großen Garten in dem es nicht viel gab außer einem Flieder. Der Rest war Gras der nicht mal als richtiger Rasen angesehen werden konnte. Hinter der Küche gab es ein kleines Zimmer in dem eine Waschmaschine stand. Einen Trockner gab es nicht. Ein weiteres kleines Zimmer diente wohl als Büro, Abstellkammer und Trockenraum zugleich. Eine schmale Treppe führte ins Obergeschoss in dem neben dem Bad die beiden Schlafzimmer waren.

Oliver ging die Treppe hinauf und begutachtete auch hier alles. Das Bad war altmodisch. Die Rohre sahen aber neu aus. Sandras Schlafzimmer war das etwas kleinere. Ein aufgeräumtes Zimmer in dem einige wild durcheinander gewürfelte Möbel standen. Aus dem andren Zimmer hörte er Connor. Langsam ging er auf die halb offenen Tür zu und trat ein. Connor kniete auf dem Boden und spielte mit ein paar Legosteinen. Die Möbel in dem Zimmer waren die neuesten und der Raum wurde offensichtlich vor kurzem neu Gestrichen. Es war eingerichtet wie man ein Kinderzimmer erwartet. Ein Bett ein Tisch einige Spielsachen und die Wände waren mit Postern von Sportlern, Comichelden und ein paar Selbstgemalten Bildern voll gehangen so das man die Blaue Farbe dahinter kaum erkennen konnte.

Connor blickte auf und lächelte Oliver an. Dieser kniete sich zu ihm hinunter und sah ihn mit breitem Grinsen an. Auch Connor lächelte... wusste er doch das es heute Pudding zum Nachtisch geben wird.

„So... du bist also Connor!" sagte Oliver glücklich. „Was baust du da gerade?"

„Das ist ein Geheimversteck!"

„Ein Geheimversteck? Von wem den?"

Connor winkte damit Oliver näher kam und damit er es ihm zuflüstern konnte. „Von Arrow!"

Oliver war überrascht und sah sich das Bauwerk an. Es sah seinem altem Versteck unter dem Verdant überraschend ähnlich. Dann viel sein Blick auf ein paar Bilder an der Wand auf denen er eine grün gekleidete Person mit einem Bogen und Pfeilen erkennen konnte.

„Du bist wohl ein großer Fan von Arrow!" sagte Oliver gerührt und versuchte nicht rot zu werden.

„Ja! Arrow ist cool. Ich würd ihn so gerne mal persönlich treffen!" sagte Connor und sah verträumt auf die Zeichnung an der Wand.

Oliver musste sich verkneifen zu lachen. Schließlich traf er ihn jetzt gerade. Während er sich verkniff nicht zu lachen sah er eine Legofigur die Connor mit einem grünen Filzstift angemalt hatte und die offenbar ihn darstellen sollte.

„Weißt du kleiner... Arrow ist eine sehr... außergewöhnliche Person. Er ist immer da wo die Gefahr ist. Ich kann mir vorstellen das Arrow nicht will das ein kleiner Junge da ist wo die Gefahr auch ist." sagte Oliver.

Das machte Connor etwas traurig. „Ich würde ihn trotzdem so gerne mal sehen!"

„Weißt du kleiner... ich komme aus Starling City. Ich hab ihn schon mal gesehen." sagte Oliver und Connors Augen wurden wieder ganz groß.

„Echt... wie ist er? Hast du mal gesehen wie er jemand böses Verprügelt hat? Sieht er genau so aus?" Connor stand auf und holte das Bild von der Wand.

„Naja... er hat schwarze Stiefel. Keine Grünen. Und er hat an einem Arm so kleine Pfeile am Ärmel. Ich habe... ihn mal in Aktion gesehen. Da hat er... mich gerettet!" Oliver erzählte Connor die gleiche Geschichte die er damals Lance erzählt hat um Connor nicht zu irritieren. Er ließ aber die größte Gewalt weg.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen Connor?"

„Ja!"

„Wie ist das mit deiner Hand passiert?" Oliver sah erneut die verbundene Hand und war besorgt. Ihm schossen wieder alle alten sorgen in den Kopf. Seine Sicherheit stand für Oliver nun an vorderster Stelle.

Connor senkte betrübt etwas den Kopf und sah seine Hand an. „Das war so ein ganz böser! Der hat nen Jungen in Central City in ner Schule verprügelt. Dann hat er dessen Auto geklaut als die Polizei kam und er ist hierher gerast. Der ist einfach durch das Feld gerast." Connor ging zum Fenster das nach Westen zeigte und zeigte Oliver ein Feld hinter mehreren Häusern. Dort war deutlich eine Spur so breit wie ein Auto zu sehen. „Dann ist er auf mich los. Ich bin gesprungen. Aber meine Hand hat er erwischt. Dann ist er in die Küche von Jimmy Rogers Eltern gefahren und hat alles kaputt gemacht. Die ganzen Teller und Tassen und so... Jetzt haben sie ihn in ein Gefängnis gesteckt. Ich habe gehört wie ein Polizist meiner Mom gesagt hat er hätte 1,8 Pro... Pro... irgendetwas mit Pro... in seinem Blut gehabt."

1,8 Promille! Oliver war geschockt. Connor hatte mehr Glück als er sich denken konnte.

„Jetzt darf ich nicht mehr allein über die Straße gehen!" sagte Connor beleidigt. „Mom hat mir verboten jemals Alkohol zu trinken. Warum trinken Erwachsene so was wenn es sie böse macht?"

„Ach weißt du... es gibt Erwachsene die dürfen es nicht und machen es trotzdem. Wenn die Erwachsenen trinken dann machen sie es um etwas zu feiern. Wenn sie zu viel trinken werden sie entweder krank, machen Böse Sachen oder Sterben sogar. Tu was deine Mutter sagt und wenn du nichts trinkst wirst du lange leben und sehr stark. Vielleicht sogar so stark wie Arrow!"

„Wirklich?" fragte Connor. „Das wär toll. Weißt du... ich will genau so werden wie er. Und eines Tages... wenn Arrow alt ist und Rente bekommt... werde ich der nächste Arrow sein."

NUR ÜBER MEINE LEICHE! Brüllte Oliver in Gedanken aber sah wie Connor strahlte als er das sagte. Er dachte über das nach was Connor hier hatte. Seine Mutter wollte das Geld nicht und hatte sich das alles so gut wie selbst erarbeitet. Connor wuchs hier in einer friedlichen Umgebung auf. Oliver ging zum anderen Fenster das nach Süden zeigte, hinter das Haus. In der Ferne sah er die Berge. Und hinter dem Haus gab es hohe Bäume und ein großes Feld mit Obstbäumen. Die Stadt erstreckte sich bis auf den nächsten Hügel wo er viele kleine Einfamilienhäuser sehen konnte. Ein Kirchturm erhob sich zwischen den etwas größeren Gebäuden im Zentrum. Er verstand warum Sandra hier blieb.

„Gefällt es dir hier?" fragte Oliver.

„Ja... Mom fährt mit mir wenn sie frei hat immer auf den Berg. Dort hats nen See mit vielen Fischen, dort kam man angeln. Gehst du gerne Angeln?"

„Ich... ja! Eigentlich schon." sagte Oliver obwohl er das letzte mal richtig Angeln war als er 9 war und auf der Insel einen Stock zum Fischen benutzt hatte. Dann viel ihm die Zeichnung von Arrow wieder ein. „Kannst du auch Bogenschießen?"

„Ja! Aber Mom erlaubt es mir nur bei unserer Pfadfindergruppe weil dort die richtigen Zielscheiben stehen und ich dort keinen Menschen treffen kann." sagte Connor. „Ich hab ein Abzeichen! Willst du es sehen?"

„Klar, wieso nicht!" sagte Oliver und sah wie Connor stolz das Abzeichen hervorholte welches Oliver auch ganz verlegen machte. Von wem er das Talent wohl hatte?

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten sie mit reden. Oliver fragte Connor richtig aus. Seine Interessen, seine Vorlieben einfach alles. Damit machten sie auch beim Essen weiter. Sandra brachte keinen Bissen runter während sich Oliver und Connor sich für ihren Geschmack etwas zu gut verstanden. So ging es nochmal gut eine Stunde weiter. Oliver fand heraus das Connor sehr seine alte Nachbarin vermisste die vor drei Monaten an Altersschwäche gestorben war und die Nachbarn auf der anderen Seite die vor einem Halben Jahr ebenfalls wegzogen sind. Dann beendete Sandra das Gespräch und schickte Connor in sein Zimmer.

„Geh doch bitte mal kurz nach oben. Ich muss mit Oliver etwas Besprechen." sagte sie und Connor verließ die Küche.

„Er kommt nach dir!" sagte Oliver. Sandra jedoch schien ihn nicht im Haus haben zu wollen. „Vielleicht sollte ich... aber jetzt gehen!"

„JA! Ich bitte darum!" sagte Sandra gereizt.

Oliver wusste das er nicht willkommen war. Also rief er sofort Felicity an damit sie ihn abholen kommen. Er sagte Connor Gute Nacht bevor er von Sandra nach draußen auf die Veranda begleitet wurde wo sie sich auf einer kleinen Bank niederließen.

„Ich verspreche dir das keiner davon erfährt." sagte Oliver. „Vor allem Connor nicht. Aber ich wollte ihn einfach sehen."

„Ich hatte schon so eine Ahnung das du eines Tages hier sein würdest. Nur hätte ich nicht gedacht das es schon so bald ist. Dieser Pakt den ich mit deiner Mutter eingegangen bin... ich wünschte es wäre anders gelaufen. Auch wenn ich... ich... ich weiß auch nicht was ich sagen soll."

Beide hockten da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Langsam ging die Sonne unter. Es wurde von Minute zu Minute dunkler. Oliver wollte etwas sagen, brachte jedoch nichts heraus. Auch Sandra wurde wieder ruhiger.

„Das essen war gut!" sagte Oliver.

„Danke!" sagte Sandra knapp. „Oliver ich... es... Tut mir Leid!"

„Nein! Mir tut es leid." sagte Oliver. „Es wäre nie so weit gekommen wenn ich damals etwas mehr Interesse an Connor gezeigt hätte."

„Weißt du, ich will das er normal aufwächst. Als Connor! Und nicht als Oliver Queen's Unehelicher Sohn der auf allen Titelblättern steht."

„Ich auch. Es ist schön hier! Ruhig und sicher!" sagte Oliver. Er musste wieder an Slade denken. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre wenn Slade von Connor erfahren würde. Auch wenn er jetzt im Gefängnis saß so wie die meisten seiner Feinde. „Aber ich würde ihn gerne regelmäßig sehen."

„Tja... ich kann dich ja wohl schlecht davon abhalten. Aber was erzählen wir ihm?" fragte Sandra besorgt.

„Wir könnten ja..." Oliver dachte nach. Er wusste selbst nicht was sie Connor erzählen sollten.

Dann sahen sie den Kombi um die Ecke biegen und vor dem Haus anhalten.

„Was? Keine Limousine?" fragte Sandra verwundert.

„Zur Zeit nicht! Bis ich die Firma wieder habe lebe ich das Normalbürgerleben. Du glaubst wohl darüber wüsste ich nichts." sagte Oliver und stand auf. Sandra begleitete ihn noch zum Wagen. Diggle saß am Steuer und Felicity auf dem Beifahrersitz. Oliver winkte das beide sitzenbleiben sollten und wandte sich wieder Sandra zu. „Ich bin noch ein paar Tage in der Stadt. Wir müssen uns nicht öffentlich treffen wenn du nicht willst. Aber ich würde noch ein paar Dinge mit dir besprechen."

Sandra nickte stumm und gab ihm die Hand. Sie hatte das Gefühl sie würde gerade ihre Seele verkaufen. Nach einem kurzen Händeschütteln ging Oliver zum Wagen als er zum Haus sah sah er wie Connor am Fenster vorbeiging und fröhlich winkte. Oliver winkte zurück und stieg etwas reumütig in den Wagen. Die ganze Zeit sah er zu Connor im Fenster. Er lächelte bis über beide Ohren und war mehr als deprimiert als sich der Wagen in Bewegung setzte und davonfuhr.

Zur gleichen Zeit...

Eine Person tippte auf der Tastatur eines Laptops herum. Auf dem Bildschirm wahren unterschiedliche Baupläne von z.T. Riesigen Gebäudekomplexen zu sehen. Die Person klappte den Laptop zu. Und drehe sich nach rechts zum Tisch.

Der Raum war dunkel und nur durch zwei Schreibtischlampen beleuchtet. Unter dem Licht einer dieser Lampen hantierte die Person mehrere kleine Kabel die mit einer Platine verbunden waren. Besonders vorsichtig ging er mit einem großen Grauen Klumpen Knetmasse um der vorsichtig mit einem Buttermesser zerteilt wurde bevor die Person wieder die Plastikfolie mit der Aufschrift** C4** um den Klumpen wickelte.

**Bitte um Review!**


	6. Balkongeflüster

Als Oliver auf der Rückbank saß verspürte er sofort eine gähnende Leere. Als ob er etwas verloren hätte als der Wagen losfuhr. Oliver drehte sich um und sah noch Sandra mit verschränkten Armen und mit besorgter Mine auf dem Gehweg stehen bevor der Wagen um die Ecke bog und auf die Hauptstraße Richtung Central City fuhr.

Felicity und Diggle beobachteten Oliver über den Rückspiegel. Oliver strahlte bis über beide Ohren als er in den Wagen stieg war jedoch seine Freude dem Frust gewichen.

„Haltet ihr mich für einen guten Vater?" fragte Oliver und überraschte die beiden.

„Naja... das hängt davon ab ob..." begann Felicity doch ihr viel nichts ein.

„Sandra war einverstanden damit wenn ich ihn ab und an sehen will aber ich merkte das sie nicht viel davon hält. Sie will das er normal aufwächst. Nicht als Sohn eines einstigen Bad-Boy-Playboys dessen Eltern auch noch an einem Massenmord in einem ganzen Stadtviertel beteiligt waren. Trotzdem... vielleicht ist es gut das ich nicht wusste das es ihn gab. Auf der Insel hätte ich sonst ständig an ihn denken müssen!"

„Oliver, sie können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Und jetzt erzählen Sie! Wie ist Connor den so?" fragte Felicity.

„Oh... der kleine ist ein extrem aufgeweckter Junge. Er hat viele Hobbys. Sein Lieblingsessen ist Pizza und... er ist ein gigantischer Fan von Arrow!" erzählte Oliver stolz. „Er träumt sogar eines Tages davon der nächste Arrow zu sein."

Die anderen beiden mussten kurz lachen. „Oh wow... hoffentlich endet das nicht genauso wie bei Roy!" sagte Diggle.

Oliver verzog das Gesicht. „Oh mein Gott! Das wäre furchtbar. Wo wir gerade von ihm reden... Wo ist Roy?"

Felicity seufzte: „Nachdem wir Sie abgesetzt haben sind wir zu Barry gefahren. Aber nach 10 Minuten sind wir aus dem Gebäude raus geflogen, weil Roy die ganze Zeit lautstark über Thea gejammert hat. Sogar Barrys Werte verschlechterten sich beim reden. Wir haben ihn im Hotel gelassen damit er sich etwas ablenkt!"

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Roy mit einem Wodka in der einen und mit einem Mikrofon in der andren Hand vor einer Gruppe verdutzt drein blickender Menschen in der Hotelbar und sang den Text der vor ihm auf dem Display zu sehen war mehr heulend als singend.

...here am I... ohhh... Lost and Forgotten... For this... cruel-cruel time and I'm... first time in love. Now that is why I say... Lord of Mercy... And I hope now that you hear me... Oh bring her back to me!... *****

Das Publikum in der Bar war von dem Karaoke-Auftritt des heulenden und betrunkenen Roys wenig begeistert... ein paar klatschten aber aus Mitleid als das Lied vorbei war.

„Also das hätte ich nicht erwartet?" sagte Felicity bedäppert als sie Roy auf ihrem Tablet sah. Aus Neugier hatte sie sich in die Überwachungskamera der Hotelbar gehackt um sicherzugehen das Roy nichts dummes tat.

„Also jetzt stets fest... Sobald ich mein Vermögen wieder habe... schicke ich Roy zur Therapie!" sagte Oliver als er Roy sah wie er vom Stuhl fiel.

Gut eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie in Central City vor dem Hotel an. Das Hotel das Felicity herausgesucht hatte war ein Mittelklasse Haus in dem Sie ein großes Zimmer für Sie alle fand. Es gab ein Schlafzimmer mit Doppelbett in dem Felicity schlafen konnte und ein weiteres mit zwei Betten und einer Klappcouch in denen Oliver, Diggle und Roy schlafen konnten. Dazu ein kleines sauberes Bad. Der Mann an der Rezeption war zunächst überrascht einen reichen Mann wie Oliver Queen hier zu sehen, dachte sich aber nichts weiter. Im 6. Stock öffnete Felicity die Tür während hinter ihr Oliver und Diggle Roy abstützen der mittlerweile Dicht war.

„Roy... war das unbedingt nötig?" fragte Oliver etwas wütend.

„Aber... Thea ist immer... zu mir gekommen wenn ich... was dummes gemacht habe..." sagte Roy wobei er den letzten Teil mit einem hämischen Grinsen sagte. „Und das war extrem dumm?"

„Du hättest aber nicht unbedingt das Chinesische Touristenpärchen mit Buh-Rufen übertönen müssen als sie 'I-got-you-Babe' gesungen haben." sagte Felicity und reichte Roy ein Glas Wasser wich aber zurück als sie seine Alkoholfahne roch.

Roy schien nicht zuzuhören. „Felicity... sie sind die Stimme der Vernunft im Team..."

„Danke!" sagte Felicity verwirrt.

„Sagen Sie mir... warum sind die Mädchen so zickig... da hat man sie einmal angelogen und dann..."

„Roy, du hast genug für heute Nacht!" sagte Oliver und griff Roy an den Hals um ihn mit seinem Spezialgriff zum schlummern zu bringen dann noch einmal um ihn wieder zum leben zu erwecken wobei Roy sofort einschlief.

„Warum wollen Sie mir das nicht beibringen?" fragte Diggle.

Oliver zuckte nur mit den Schultern und alle bereiteten sich auf die Nacht vor...

Felicity saß auf einem der beiden Plastikstühle auf dem Balkon und musterte die Umgebung. Der Grund weshalb das Hotel sehr günstig war, war das die Aussicht mehr oder weniger aus Fabriken und der Landebahn des Flughafens bestand. Es war zwar ruhig aber nicht gerade schön. Die Balkontür öffnete sich und Oliver trat hinaus.

„Oh... Entschuldigung! Wollen Sie allein sein?" fragte er.

„Nein... Ich habe gerne Gesellschaft von Ihnen." sagte Felicity. „Nicht das ich auch die Gesellschaft anderer mag oder nur Ihre Bevorzuge aber ich meine... sie wissen was ich meine. Nicht das sie meinen sollen Sie müssen immer wissen was ich meine."

Oliver trat hinaus und setzte sich neben Sie: „Felicity! Was ich vorhin im Auto gefragt habe... Halten Sie mich für in der Lager ein guter Vater zu sein? Dabei darf er nicht mal wissen das ich sein Vater bin!"

„Sind Sie sicher das sie beide es so machen wollen?"

„Ja! Connor soll in Sicherheit aufwachsen. Was kann ich ihm schon bieten? Ich rede nicht über Geld, sondern von Zeit und Zuwendung! Tagsüber arbeite ich... und Abends und Nachts auch. Und wenn öffentlich herauskommen sollte das ich ein Kind hab... Connor hätte keine ruhige Minute mehr!"

„Wie war Ihre Kindheit?" fragte Felicity.

„Als Sohn einer der reichsten Familien der Stadt war alles was ich tat immer irgendwo zu lesen oder zu hören. Zeitgleich wollten alle meine Freunde sein. Außer Tommy hatte ich in der Schule eigentlich keine richtigen Freunde die auch mit mir befreundet wären wenn ich arm wäre." erzählte Oliver und senkte etwas den Kopf. „Zeitgleich haben mir meine Elten aus irgendeinem Grund alles durchgehen lassen. Einmal habe ich einen unserer Privatjets genommen und bin damit nach Rumänien geflogen. Ohne Pass und Visum! Die Piloten wurden von meinen Eltern rausgeworfen und der Jet wurde in Sibiu gegroundet und wir bekamen ihn erst nach drei Wochen zurück. Meine Eltern haben damals und auch später alle bezahlt damit ganz schlechte Nachrichten über mich nie in der Presse standen. Ich war wenn man es so nahm ein Problemkind das man bei Laune hielt."

„Als sie den Jet geklaut haben, wollten sie wohl eine Frau beeindrucken?" fragte Felicity verlegen.

Oliver sah sie mit ernster Mine an: „Ich war sechs! Damals fand ich Mädchen noch doof! Was ist mit Ihnen? Ich weiß sie sprechen nicht gerne darüber... Aber wie war Ihre Kindheit?"

Felicity blickte betrübt auf die Fabrikschornsteine vor Ihnen und stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab: „Bevor mein Vater uns verließ habe ich immer Ihre Streitereien mitbekommen. Zu meinem Vater selbst hatte ich eigentlich ein gutes Verhältnis. Aber wie gesagt... zwischen meiner Mutter und meinem Vater gab es in der letzten Zeit nur Streit. Am Morgen des Tages als er uns verließ brachte er mich noch zur Schule. Ich war in der ersten Klasse. Ich habe ihn gefragt warum er und Mom sich so streiten. Das erste mal überhaupt brüllte er mich an und schrie ich solle mich nicht einmischen. Als ich aus der Schule kam sagte Mom nur das er fort sei."

Oliver beobachtete wie Felicity immer trauriger wurde beim Erzählen.

„Das ist der Grund weshalb ich mir Jahrelang die Schuld gab das er weggegangen ist. Meine Mom war auch keine Hilfe. Wenn ich nach Hause kam ist sie zur Arbeit gegangen und schlecht gelaunt heimgekommen. Nach einiger Zeit begriff ich das ich besser nicht mit ihr rede. Sie wollen nicht wissen wie sie mich manchmal genannt hat wenn sie auch noch etwas trank. Für mich stand deshalb fest ich wollte nicht so werden wie sie. Mehr wie mein Vater. Von ihm hab ich wohl die Begeisterung für Computer geerbt. Er hat für die Stadt Las Vegas die Computer gewartet. Und war der beste in seinem Fach."

„Tja, der Apfel fiel wohl bei Ihren nicht weit vom Stamm." sagte Oliver.

„Bei Ihnen und Connor wohl auch nicht, wenn sie sagen das er Bogenschießen lernt und Arrow sein will." sagte Felicity nun wieder besser gelaunt. „Ich finde es übrigens toll das sie so um seine Sicherheit besorgt sind. Und ich werde alles tun um Ihnen dabei zu helfen."

Oliver sah sie an und war gerührt. „Vielen Dank."

Oliver nahm Felicity an der Hand als er sich bedankte und sah sie an. Felicity fühlte sich wie auf Wolke sieben. _'Ich glaube es nicht. Das ist ist so schön. Sag jetzt bloß nichts dummes. Sag nichts dummes!'_ sagte Felicity in Gedanken zu sich selbst. „Finden Sie nicht das diese Fabrikschornsteine aussehen als ob sie frisch gestrichen werden müssen."

Felicity biss sich auf die Zunge. Oliver war über den Themenwechsel etwas verwirrt. „Also ich denke... dieses Schwarz an den oberen rändern muss so sein." _'Was hat die denn? Sie scheint abwesend zu sein.'_

Im Zimmer beobachtete Diggle heimlich die Szene. Als er sah das Oliver Felicity an der Hand hielt verriegelte er ganz leise die Tür und verschwand ins Bad um die traute Zweisamkeit etwas in die Länge zu ziehen. Auf dem Balkon, ließ Oliver mittlerweile Felicitys Hand los und sie redeten etwas über mögliche Alarm uns Schutzsysteme die sie heimlich in Connors Haus anbringen könnten. Zeitgleich wurden sie beide jedoch müde. Dann bemerkten Sie das die Balkontür verschlossen war.

„Diggle muss sie verriegelt haben. Jetzt ist er im Bad. Sieht so aus als ob wir hier draußen warten müssen!" sagte Oliver.

„Hier... auf dem Balkon!" sagte Felicity leicht geschockt. „Allein!"

„Keine Sorge Felicity. Ich beschütze sie!" sagte Oliver lächelnd.

Zeitgleich drehte sich der schlafende Roy auf der Klappcouch um und traf mit der Hand den Schalter für den Balkon so das Oliver und Felicity fast völlig im dunklen Standen. Beide sahen sich gegenseitig an etwas verlegen an. Die Situation war etwas eigenartig für die Beiden.

„Felicity ich..."

„Ja... Oliver!"

„Ich... wollte sie etwas fragen!" sagte Oliver etwas verlegen.

„Ja! Was den?" fragte Felicity.

_'Man steckt mir ein Kloß im Hals!'_ dachte Felicity. _'Jetzt vergeig es bloß nicht du dumme Nuss!'_

„Ich wollte sie Fragen..." sagte Oliver und kam Felicity immer näher. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und Euphorie machte sich in ihr breit. „...ob sie bereit wären... mit mir..."

„Ja!" antwortete Felicity ohne die Frage zu Ende gehört zu haben.

„Ob sie morgen mitkommen wollen um das Haus und die Nachbarn mit mir zu begutachten?"

Das war hart. Felicity hatte das Gefühl etwas würde zerbrechen. Ihr Auge fing an zu zucken. „Aber natürlich, Oliver!"

„Klasse! Sie sind unglaublich Felicity! Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen wie froh ich bin sie mit im Boot zu haben!" sagte Oliver und umarmte sie ganz kurz bevor er zurück zur Balkontür ging und klopfte. „Es war richtig sie mit ins Team zu holen!"

Als Diggle aus dem Bad kam und die Balkontür öffnete entschuldige er sich dafür die beiden 'versehentlich' ausgesperrt zu haben. Felicity beachtete ihn nicht. Sie starte mit feuchten Augen auf die Landebahn des Flughafens und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Ein paar Stunden später schliefen alle bereits. Etwas außerhalb der Stadt in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer brachte Sandra kein Auge zu. Die 6 Tassen extrem Starker Kaffee und die Tatsache den Vater ihres Kindes heute getroffen zu haben zerrten an ihren Nerven und raubten Ihr den Schlaf. Sie musste die ganze Zeit weinen. In den wenigen Momenten in denen sie Schlaf fand bekam sie Albträume in denen Connor mit Oliver fortging und von diesem in die riesige steinerne Villa geholt wurde in der ihr eigenes Haus mindestens 200 mal hineingepasst hätte. Sandra hatte Angst. Auch wenn Oliver ihr versichert hatte das alles gut würde, sie vertraute den Queens nicht. Sie hatte seine Mutter in Auktion erlebt... wie würde es nun weiter gehen.

Als Sandra ihre Augen schloss um etwas ruhe zu finden, knarrte etwas.

Erschrocken riss Sandra die Augen auf und stand auf. Was war das? War jemand im Haus? Sie wusste das die Dielen im Wohnzimmer ab und an knarrten. Vielleicht war Connor nach unten gegangen um heimlich fernzusehen? Wäre nicht das erste mal. Sie stand auf und ging in den Flur und zu Connors Zimmer. Als sie vorsichtig die Tür öffnete sah sie das Connor noch in seinem Bett lag und schlief. In diesem Moment knarrte es unten wieder.

Erschrocken blickte Sandra die finstere Treppe hinab. Jemand schien wirklich im Haus zu sein. In ihr stieg die Angst. Ihr Handy lag unten, ebenso das Festnetztelefon. Sie konnte keine Hilfe holen. Sollte sie vielleicht das Licht einschalten und den Einbrecher verjagen. Oder würde das den Einbrecher nur reizen. Sie wusste ja nicht ob dieser bewaffnet war. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich die Treppe hinunter. So leise wie möglich. Es war inzwischen ruhig. Vielleicht bildete sich alles nur ein? Als sie unten ankam sah sie sich um. Von draußen kam ein bisschen Licht über die Straßenbeleuchtung hinein so das sie den Flur gut sehen konnte. Sie ging weiter. Als sie die Küche erreichte sah sie etwas... einen Schatten der über den Boden glitt.

Sandra blieb fast das Herz stehen. Es konnte nicht Connor sein, den der lag oben im Bett. Entsetzt schlich sie weiter in die Küche, wo sie sich das große Fleischmesser aus dem Messerblock griff. Mit dem Messer schützend vor ihrem Körper schlich sie weiter zum Wohnzimmer. Es war nichts zu hören und nichts mehr zu sehen. Sandra tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Sie hoffte das ihr der Schlafmangel dies alles einbilden ließ. Sandra griff das Messer noch fester und fand letztendlich den Lichtschalter. Doch das Licht ging nicht an... Das Klicken des Lichtschalters war deutlich zu hören und schreckte offenbar jemanden auf.

Ein Schnaufen ertönte als plötzlich eine schwarze Gestalt über den Boden huschte. Etwa halb so groß wie Sandra und unglaublich schnell. Das einzige was Sandra herausbrachte war ein entsetzter, lauter Schrei bevor sie mit dem Messer auf die Gestalt losging...

**Bitte um Review!**

*** **Hier bin ich... Verloren und Vergessen... Für diese grausame grausame Zeit. Und ich bin das erste mal verliebt. Darum sage ich jetzt... Lord der Vergebung... Und ich hoffe jetzt das du mich hörst... Oh bringe sie mir zurück! Textausschnitt aus dem Lied 'Lost and Forgotten' der Band 'Peter Nalitch und Friends'. Eurovision 2010 Russland!


	7. Träume sind Schäume

Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten und Schmetterlinge flogen über die Wiese die mit vielen bunten Blumen bewachsen war.

Oliver lief fröhlich und erheitert mit ausgestreckten Armen über die Wiese. Er trug sein Arrow-Kostüm, aber mit heruntergelassener Kapuze und ohne Augenmaske. Ihm kam Connor entgegen. Ebenfalls fröhlich lachend und mit offenen Armen. Beide liefen aufeinander zu. Connor sprang in Olivers Arme und zusammen drehten sie sich glücklich lachend. Nie fühlte sich Oliver so glücklich. So drehten sie sich zusammen noch einige male bis Oliver Connor schließlich absetzte und ihn ansah.

„Connor, mein Junge!" sagte Oliver glücklich und mit feuchten Augen.

„Daddy!" sagte Connor fröhlich.

Sie wollten sich gerade wieder umarmen als plötzlich die Erde erzitterte. Kalter Wind blies über den nun schwarzen und leeren Boden und dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Himmel als Oliver sie alle sah. Seine Feinde! Alle nebeneinander aufgereiht in einer schier endlosen Linie.

„Na so was, so was, so was!" sagte Slade der einen Schritt vortrat. „Ein Kind! Hätte ich das gewusst hätte ich deine Mutter später getötet."

„Gentleman, ich hoffe ich komme nicht zu spät für meine Rache!" sagte Malcolm Merlyn der nun den Bogen hob.

„_Ich mag keine Kinder!_" sagte China White auf Chinesisch. „_Wird mir eine Freude sein meine Wut auf dich an ihm auszulassen._"

„NEIN!" brüllte Oliver.

Es war als würde Connor davon gleiten. Er schien nun mehrere Meter weit weg. Oliver versuchte zu ihm zu rennen... doch er kam nicht voran während Connor sich langsam immer weiter entfernte. Er trat auf der Stelle. Geschockt sah er wie das Heer aus Bösewichten auf den kleinen Jungen zukam. Oliver griff sich einen Pfeil und seinen Bogen. Doch er konnte nicht schießen. Es war als hätte er plötzlich keine Kraft mehr. Er konnte den Bogen nicht mehr spannen.

Connor sah traurig zu ihm rüber. „Sieht so aus als könntest du mich doch nicht beschützen!"

„Connor, NEIN!" schrie Oliver.

Doch es war zu spät. Entsetzt sah er wie sie Connor umzingelten und dieser einen entsetzlichen und qualvollen Schrei ausstieß...

Schweißgebadet und mit einem kurzen Schrei wachte Oliver auf. Sein Herz raste und er war nass geschwitzt. Als er sich umsah erinnerte er sich das er im Hotel war. Der betrunkene Roy lag regungslos auf dem ausgeklappten Sofa und schlief. Nur Diggle drehte sich ein paar mal unruhig hin und her als Oliver aufwachte.

Oliver stand auf und ging ins Bad wo er sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht schlug und schwer atmend in den Spiegel sah. Was wenn er ihn wirklich nicht beschützen kann? In ihm stiegen die zweifel... Er wusste nicht wie es weiter gehen sollte. Dann fiel ihm die einzige Person ein die wusste wie er sich besser fühlen würde.

Ebendiese Person lief in einem weißen langen Kleid an einem Strand auf einen weißen mit Blumen verzierten Bogen zu an dem Oliver in schickem Anzug auf sie wartete. Die Brautjungfern Thea, Laurel und Sara sowie Trauzeuge Diggle waren auch da. Links und rechts von ihr richtete jeder der unzähligen Hochzeitsgäste Camcorder auf sie um ja nicht eine einzige Millisekunde zu verpassen und festzuhalten. Die Musik ertönte. Das Rauschen des Meeres war zu hören. Eine Hochzeit an einem wunderschönen Strand in Weiß. So wie sie sich es immer vorgestellt hat.

Felicity kam vorne an und stand nun Oliver gegenüber. Die Musik verstummte.

„Wo ist der Priester?" fragte Felicity.

„Bin ja schon da!" sagte Roy und kam in einem langen Priestergewand zum Vorschein. „Der Rabbi kann leider nicht kommen. Er hängt im Verkehr fest, also müssen wir den Jüdischen Teil etwas abkürzen."

Roy legte ein in ein Tuch gewickeltes Glas vor Oliver auf den Boden welches dieser sofort zertrat.

„Maseltof!" riefen die Zuschauer und klatschten kurz.

Der Priester Roy zupfte das Gewand gerade und nahm eine Bibel in die Hand die er verkehrt herum hielt: „Bringen wir es hinter uns, ich will dieses Kleid ausziehen... Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt weil diese beiden heute den heiligen Bund der Ehe eingehen möchten. Sollte hier jemand anwesend sein der dagegen ist so möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen!"

Als Roy fertig war drehte sich Oliver um und klopfte gegen eine Holztür die plötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht war. „Felicity, sind Sie wach?"

„Hä was?" fragte Felicity deren Brautstrauß verwelkte.

„Felicity?" rief Oliver und klopfte wieder gegen die Tür.

Felicity riss die Augen auf und richtete sich auf. Sie war auf keiner Hochzeit. Sie war im Hotel und hatte geträumt.

„Was den?" sagte sie beleidigt und Oliver trat ein.

„Felicity, habe ich Sie geweckt?" fragte Oliver als er ins Zimmer kam.

Felicity wollte eigentlich wütend 'Ja' sagen als sie ganz kleinlaut wurde: „Nein nein! Ich konnte sowieso nicht so gut schlafen?"

„Haben Sie auch schlecht geträumt?"

'Im Gegenteil!' wollte Felicity sagen: „Ja, etwas!"

„Ich weiß, es gehört sich nicht mitten in der Nacht in ein anderes Schlafzimmer zu kommen und jemanden zu wecken aber ich..." begann Oliver und fing an zu stottern. „Ich habe angst!"

Oliver schilderte ihr seinen Albtraum und Felicity lud ihn ein sich neben Sie zu setzten. Oliver setzte sich neben sie auf die eine Hälfte des Doppelbetts während Felicity unter der Decke blieb. Es war kurz vor 5 Uhr. Es wurde langsam hell draußen. In einer Stunde wollten Sie sowieso aufstehen um wieder zu Connor zu fahren während Diggle und Roy in der Stadt ein paar Besorgungen machen sollten.

„Oliver, es ist völlig verständlich das Sie sich sorgen machen! Aber das beweist das sie echte Gefühle für Connor haben. Und das ist sehr schön."

„Danke! Felicity. Wie machen Sie das? Jedes mal wenn ich schlecht gelaunt bin schaffen Sie es das ich mich besser fühle."

Felicity wurde ganz rot im Gesicht während Oliver wieder aufstand und zurück ins Bad ging. Felicity sah ihm hinterher und fing an zu grinsen.

Etwa eine Stunde später waren auch Diggle und Roy wach. Oliver war schon fertig und brachte Roy einen Becher Kaffee und ein Glas 'Kater-Medizin'.

„Und was lernen wir daraus?"

„Bitte nicht so laut!" sagte Roy und hielt sich den Kopf. „Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen furchtbaren Albtraum: Thea ist mit Malcolm Merlyn durchgebrannt!"

„Roy... du solltest dich wieder ein kriegen. Ich vermisse Thea auch. Auch ich mache mir schreckliche Vorwürfe weil wir uns entfremdet haben. Aber ich kenne meine Schwester... ich bin mir sicher sie ist irgendwo entweder an einem Strand oder in einem Club und versucht auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Sie ist spätestens in ein oder zwei Monaten zurück."

Roy nahm dies so hin und trank seine 'Medizin'. Ein paar Minuten später setzten sich Oliver und Felicity ins Auto und fuhren los während Diggle und Roy in der Stadt einkaufen gehen sollten. Auf der Fahrt fing Felicity an Sandras Nachbarn zu durchleuchten.

„Ihre neuen Nachbarn, Ralph und Sue Digby haben offenbar gegen Sandras Willen ein riesiges Gewächshaus in ihren Garten gestellt. Sonst nichts besorgniserregendes. Das Haus auf der anderen Seite steht noch leer. Die Kinder der alten Lady haben kein Interesse an dem Haus und haben es zum Verkauf angeboten. Es gibt keine Interessenten. In der Stadt stehen mehrere Häuser leer. Seit das lokale Sägewerk pleite gegangen ist sind etwa 100 Bewohner weggezogen und der Rest musste sich Arbeit in Central City oder in anderen Städten suchen."

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas wichtiges?" fragte Oliver während er von der Autobahn runter fuhr und auf die Landstraße abbog. „Egal wie lächerlich es ist, was gibt es sonst ungewöhnliches oder unklares oder... sie wissen schon!"

Felicity suchte ein paar Sekunden. „Nichts! In dem Ort herrscht tote Hose! Die Jungen Leute fahren nach Central City um sich zu amüsieren. Ein paar Läden kämpfen ums überleben weil sie Kunden verloren haben. Und das... oh... das Gebäude und das Gelände des Sägewerks stehen zum Verkauf."

„Also nichts aufregendes!" sagte Oliver.

Als sie die Stadt erreichten und durch die Stadt fuhren fand Felicity etwas. „Sie haben doch erzählt, das diese Freundin von Sandra, die als einzige noch Bescheid wusste, an Krebs gestorben ist?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Ich habe hier eine Krankenakte gefunden! Ich bin keine Expertin aber das ist etwas ungewöhnlich. Sie hat die Diagnose nur ein paar Tage vor ihrem Tod erhalten. Danach soll sich ihr Zustand ungewöhnlich schnell verschlechtert haben. Das Krankenhaus in Seattle in dem sie gestorben ist hat bei der Autopsie festgestellt das sie eigentlich noch gute Heilungschancen hatte weil der Tumor nicht gestreut hatte. Aber er hat offenbar eine Arterie blockiert. Der Ehemann hat sie einäschern lassen..."

Felicity konnte kaum aussprechen als Oliver eine Vollbremsung einlegte. Erschrocken fiel Felicity der Tablet zwischen die Beine als auch sie nach vorne geworfen wurde. Wäre sie nicht angeschnallt gewesen hätte es sie gegen das Armaturenbrett geschleudert. Als sie nach vorne sah erkannte sie warum Oliver sich so erschrocken hatte. Vor Sandras Haus stand ein Streifenwagen mit der Aufschrift 'Sheriff'. Irgendwas muss passiert sein. Oliver parkte den Wagen an der Ecke und lief entsetzt zum Haus. Felicity konnte nicht mithalten.

Oliver rannte zum Haus. Sein Herz schlug wieder schneller und er musste an seinen Albtraum denken. Dann sah er Connor auf der Veranda sitzen. Unversehrt beim Comics lesen. Neben ihm lag ein kleiner Holzbogen. Erleichtert ging er auf Connor zu und sah ihn an.

„Hallo, Oliver! Mom hat ein wildes Tier verjagt!"

„Hä!" sagte Oliver verwirrt während Felicity schwer atmend dazukam.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sie.

„Ich... glaube schon! Connor, wo ist deine Mom? Geht es ihr gut?" fragte Oliver während er Sandra im Haus mit jemandem sprechen hörte.

Oliver klopfte gegen die offene Tür und trat ein. Es war nichts durchwühlt worden. Erst als er ins Wohnzimmer trat sah er einen großen Blutfleck auf dem Teppich auf den schon jemand etwas Puder gestreut hatte um diesen zu entfernen. Sandra saß, kreidebleich auf der Couch. Ihr Nachthemd war Blutverschmiert. Sie war aber sonst, wie es aussah, völlig unverletzt und hatte nicht einen Kratzer. Vor ihr zwei Männer in Uniform und alle sahen nun ihn an. Der Sheriff war ein schon etwas älterer Herr von vielleicht 50 Jahren der aber genug falten und graue Haare hatte um als 70 jähriger durchzugehen. Der andere schien in Olivers alter zu sein, hatte kaum Haare und war kräftig gebaut.

„Wer sind Sie denn?" fragte der Sheriff.

Oliver war seit Tagen unrasiert, trug ein Baseballkap und ein Kariertes Flanellhemd. In seiner Aufmachung ging er locker als Holzfäller durch. Da war es kein Wunder das beide ihn nicht erkannten. Nur Sandra sah ihn mit einem 'Du-hasst-mir-gerade-noch-gefehlt-Blick' an.

„Schon okay!" sagte Sandra und dachte sich eine Lüge aus. „Das ist ein alter Schulfreund von mir der gerade in der Stadt ist!"

„Was ist den hier passiert?" fragte Oliver entsetzt und sah nun auch die Blutspur die vom großen Blutfleck zur Terrassentür führte die auch offenstand und einen Sprung in der Scheibe hatte.

„Ihre Freundin hat wirklich Mumm! Sie hat heute Nacht ein wildes Tier, das ins Haus eingedrungen ist mit einem Messer verscheucht." sagte der Sheriff und präsentierte Oliver das blutverschmierte Tranchiermesser in einem Plastikbeutel.

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher ob das wirklich ein normales Tier war!" sagte Sandra.

„Sandra... wir haben einen Schnelltest durchgeführt. Das ist alles Tierblut." sagte der jüngere. „Wir werden das Messer ins Labor schicken lassen und dort wird sich herausstellen was es war. Wir haben auf der Wildhüterstation angerufen, die halten Ausschau nach verletzten Tieren. Und jetzt beruhige dich."

Sandra wollte nicht. Sie starte auf die Blutflecken die unter dem Kalk langsam aufgelöst wurden und auf die kaputte Terrassentür.

„Wie konnte das den passieren?" fragte Oliver entsetzt.

„Ich..." begann Sandra und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht. „... habe heute nach... die Terrassentür einen Spalt breit offengelassen um zu lüften."

„DU HASST WAS?" fragte Oliver geschockt wobei er die anwesenden Ordnungshüter verwirrte. „Wie bist du darauf gekommen nachts eine Tür offen zu lassen?"

„Ich hatte den Sicherheitsriegel vorgeschoben. Wenn die Tür zwei Zentimeter offensteht kann man sie trotzdem nicht von außen öffnen." verteidigte sie sich.

Was folgte war ein Streit den auch Felicity auf der Veranda mitbekam während sie Connor ihren Tablet zeigte. Felicity ging ins Haus und überraschte Sandra. Der Sheriff und der jüngere waren überrascht über den Streit zwischen den beiden.

„Und wer ist das?" fragte Sandra gereizt.

„Das ist meine..." begann Oliver wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Wenn sie dann fertig sind... Sandra würdest du mit auf die Wache kommen damit wir deine Aussage aufnehmen können?" fragte der Sheriff.

„Ist schon okay! Wir können solange auf Connor aufpassen und hier ein bisschen aufräumen." sagte Felicity um die Gemüter ein bisschen zu beruhigen.

Sandra stand auf und folgte den beiden Männern. Dabei sah sie Oliver und Felicity an. „Was machst du den hier? Musstest du deine Freundin mitbringen?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir über Connors Sicherheit reden... aber wenn ich das hier sehe!" sagte Oliver leise genug damit die Cops sie nicht hörten. „Was wenn es ein richtiger Einbrecher gewesen wäre? Oder ein..."

„Was? Willst du mir vorwerfen das ich leichtsinnig bin?" fragte Sandra wütend.

„Sandra, kommst du?" rief der Sheriff und Sandra verließ das Haus und sah zu Connor der auf Felicitys Tablet Angry-Birds spielte.

„Guck mal was Olivers Frau für ein Spiel hat!" sagte Connor gut gelaunt wobei er Felicity und Oliver etwas verwirrte.

„Connor, ich muss mal mit dem Sheriff mitfahren um ihm zu sagen was heute Nacht war. Oliver und seine Fr... was auch immer, werden... ein bisschen auf dich aufpassen." den letzten Satz sagte sie mit einem widerlichen Nachgeschmack im Mund.

Als sie schließlich in den Fond des Streifenwagens einstieg sah sie besorgt zu Connor rüber. Oliver und Felicity standen in der Tür und sahen ihr nach. Sandra schien anzufangen zu weinen als der Streifenwagen sich in Bewegung setzte um sie in das nahegelegene Sheriffbüro zu fahren. Oliver setzte sich neben Connor und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Connor... was ist heute Nacht passiert?"

„Mom hat so geschrien!" erzählte Connor. „Ich hab mir meinen Bogen genommen und wollte sie retten..."

„Deinen Bogen?" fragte Oliver verwundert.

„Arrow rettet die Leute ja auch mit seinem Bogen!" sagte Connor und zeigte ihm einen kleinen Holzbogen der bunt Angemalt war. Dazu ein paar dünne nur leicht angespitzte Holzpfeile. „Die sind von der Pfadfindergruppe! Ich wollte sie beschützen. Aber als ich unten war ist das Monster schon verschwunden. Und Mom hatte so ein Messer in der Hand."

Oliver war gerührt. Sein Sohn wollte so sein wie er und wollte mit einem Bogen einen Menschen Retten. Die Pfeile waren dünn wie Buntstifte und gerade mal spitz genug um sich vielleicht in einen Strohballen zu bohren. Damit konnte man nicht einmal einen blauen Fleck herbeiführen.

„Ach, Connor!" sagte Oliver und legte den Arm um ihn herum. „Das war wirklich tapfer von dir! Aber auch sehr leichtsinnig!"

„Ich wollte genau so tapfer sein wie er."

„Weißt du kleiner..." begann Felicity und setzte sich auch neben Connor. „...Arrow will sicher nicht das ein kleiner Junge sich in Gefahr bringt. Egal was auch ist. Aber das ist so Süß von dir das du deine Mom beschützen willst. Arrow wäre sicher beeindruckt von dir."

„Wirklich?" fragte Connor.

„Wirklich!" sagte Oliver... der tatsächlich sehr beeindruckt von ihm war.

Zusammen gingen die drei ins Haus um anzufangen aufzuräumen. Als sie im Flur waren sah Connor die beiden Erwachsenen an. „Seid ihr schon lange verheiratet?"

Oliver und Felicity zuckten zusammen und sahen Connor verwirrt an.

**Bitte um Review!**


	8. Vater-Sohn-Tag

„Ehm wir aähh..." fing Felicity an zu stottern. Oliver wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte. „Wir... sind nicht verheiratet!"

„Wir arbeiten zusammen!" fügte Oliver hinzu.

„Achso!" sagte Connor unschuldig. „Was arbeitet ihr den?"

„Wir... ich..." fing Oliver an aber wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Wir leiten eine Firma!"

„Was für eine?"

„Eine ganz große! Wir haben viele Leute die Machen viele interessante Sachen für die Zukunft." erklärte Oliver. Er wusste nicht wie er einem sieben Jahre alten Jungen so etwas Komplexes erklären sollte.

„Der dem das Sägewerk gehörte der hatte auch viele Leute. Jetzt wollen alle das er zurückkommt und den Leuten ihr Geld wieder gibt." erzählte Connor während Oliver und Felicity anfingen die Blutflecken vom Teppich aufzuwischen.

„Hä? Connor was meinst du?" fragte Felicity.

„Mom hat mal da gearbeitet! Sie sagt, das sie bevor er ging kein Gehalt mehr bekam." erzählte Connor und dachte sich nichts darüber. „Alle sind Böse auf ihn weil er jetzt auf ne Insel gefahren ist."

Oliver dachte darüber nach. Der Mann war wohl so ein 'Sie-haben-diese-Stadt-zu-Grunde-Gerichtet-Typ'. Aber Oliver wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden. „Connor,... erzähl uns doch noch etwas über dich..."

Oliver wollte die Zeit nutzten. Während Connor redete viel ihm nicht auf das er den Blutfleck auf dem Teppich immer größer und größer rieb.

„...ich hoffe das Mom mit mir wieder zum See fährt. Sie sagte sie hat Urlaub. Dort hats sogar nen Platz wo man Bogenschießen kann."

„Das ist schön Connor! Wenn du fleißig übst wirst du vielleicht mal so gut wie Arrow!" sagte Oliver und wurde rot dabei. Er war ja Arrow und hoffte das sein Sohn nicht das gleiche durchmachen muss wie er es musste.

„Oliver, vielleicht sollten Sie mit Connor etwas anderes machen! Sehen sie was sie mit dem Teppich gemacht haben!" warnte ihn Felicity.

Oliver sah nach unten. Beim reiben hatte er den Fleck von der Größe eines Tellers auf die dreifache Größe ausgedehnt und Teile der Wolle ruiniert.

„Au...Schei..." fing Oliver an doch hielt inne weil Connor da war. „...benkleister!"

„Wolltest du gerade fluchen?" fragte Connor neugierig.

Oliver lächelte unschuldig und ging mit Connor in den Garten um mit ihm weiter zu reden und um sich gleichzeitig etwas umzusehen. Der Garten bot jede Menge Möglichkeiten für versteckte Alarmsysteme, die Sandra oder Connor jedoch schnell gefunden hätten. Zeitgleich viel ihm das ungewöhnlich große Gewächshaus auf dem Nachbargrundstück auf. Oliver sah sich die Nachbargärten an. Das Haus der alten Lady stand immer noch leer. Die Fenster waren mit Zeitungen ab geklebt und alles war mit Schlössern gesichert.

„Ich vermisse sie!" sagte Connor etwas traurig. „Sie hat mir Dame beigebracht!"

„Wie alt war sie denn?"

„82! Mom sagt das die Leute immer älter werden. Aber wieso sterben Leute?"

„Weißt du... Eines Tages kommt für jeden Menschen mal der Tag an dem er aus dem Leben austritt und dann in ein neues geht. Der alten Dame geht es da wo sie jetzt ist bestimmt sehr gut." sagte Oliver und versuchte Connor aufzuheitern. Die alte Frau war wie eine liebende Großmutter für ihn. Er musste daraufhin wieder an seine Eltern, Tommy, Yao Fei, Shado und alle andren denken die er hatte sterben sehen.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden spielten die beiden im Garten. Oliver war so locker wie noch nie. Als Felicity im Obergeschoss Maß nahm für das Alarmsystem beobachtete sie beide im Garten. Sie war gerührt darüber wie fröhlich Oliver war. Die letzten Wochen voller Angst und der Ärger mit Slade hatten Oliver zugesetzt. Nun spielte er glücklich mit seinem Kind im Garten Frisbee, Fußball und später malten sie sogar zusammen eine Zielscheibe die sie an den Zaun hängten, auf die sie mit Pfeilen schießen wollten.

„Mach du zuerst!" sagte Connor und reichte Oliver den kleinen Holzbogen.

„Echt! Darf ich?" sagte Oliver und nahm den Bogen an. „Danke. Du bist sehr nett!"

Oliver nahm sich einen der dünnen Pfeile. Und, als wäre es nicht anders zu erwarten, traf sofort in die Mitte. Connor war erstaunt und klatschte. „Das war gut!"

„Ach, das war Glück!" sagte Oliver unschuldig.

Connor nahm nun den Bogen. Die nächsten drei Schüsse gingen entweder gegen den Zaun oder trafen nur den Rand der Zielscheibe.

„Aw Mann!" sagte Connor frustriert.

„Hey, Connor... das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Weißt du... Arrow hat bestimmt eine Millionen mal danebengeschossen bevor er das Ziel getroffen hat. Keiner kann mit den Fingern schnippen und einfach so zum Meister werden."

Oliver sprach aus Erfahrung. Behutsam zeigte er Connor wie er den Bogen richtig hielt und wie der Arm liegen sollte wenn er den Bogen spannte. Sofort wurde Connor besser. Die Pfeile trafen nun gezielter und Connor wurde wieder glücklicher.

„Woher kannst du das?"

„Ich... ach... ich... hatte mal einen Kurs." log Oliver bevor Felicity in den Garten kam.

„Na... Amüsiert ihr euch?" fragte sie.

„Ja sehr." sagte Oliver und ging zu ihr rüber. „Wie geht's voran?"

„Gut, aber da ist etwas..."

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Sandra auf einer Bank vor dem Eingang des Sheriffbüros und starrte ins leere. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile etwas Sauberes angezogen und ihre Aussage gemacht. Sie machte sich Gedanken über das was gerade vor sich ging. Zeitgleich traute sie sich nicht mehr nach Hause. Sie hatte Angst Oliver wieder zu sehen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" sagte der junge Beamte als er zu ihr hinaustrat und ihr einen Kaffee reichte. „Du bist heute den ganzen Tag schon so apart."

„Ach... ich habe kaum geschlafen und dann ist da noch... das Tier heute Nacht..."

„Hey..." sagte der Mann und legte seinen Arm um sie. Sandra entspannte sich und lehnte sich an ihn an.

Beide trafen sich das erste mal kurz nachdem er vor 4 Monaten in die Stadt kam um seine Stelle hier anzutreten. Das die beiden seit wenigen Wochen 'inoffiziell' zusammen waren war ein offenes Geheimnis in ihrer kleinen Stadt. Nur Connor traute sie sich noch nicht so richtig es zu sagen. Nun kam auch noch Oliver hinzu und ihr Gefühlschaos war noch größer.

„Sandra, wer war der Typ? Du hasst ihn angesehen als wäre er..."

„Ach... Was mache ich dir vor? Er ist Connors Vater, Frank!"

Der junge Polizist spuckte vor Schreck seinen Kaffee aus und sah sie ungläubig an. „Ne oder?"

„Doch!" sagte sie traurig.

„Aber... hasst du nicht erzählt... er wäre abgehauen? Oder Tot? Ich weiß nicht genau, jeder erzählt etwas anderes."

„Frank ich... er war ja tot! Das dachte ich. Seine Familie hat mich... ich... ach du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie Schlecht es mir gerade geht. Zuerst mein Job im Sägewerk, dann meine Freundin, meine Nachbarin, ich wollte eigentlich meine freien Tage genießen. Ich hatte überlegt ob ich nicht wegfahren sollte doch jetzt..."

„Dann tue es einfach! Connor freut sich bestimmt wieder zum See zu fahren. Ich habe gehört das dieser neue Schnellzug auch dort hält." erzählte Frank.

„Frank, ich kann nicht so einfach wegfahren. Nicht jetzt!" sagte Sandra.

„Willst du darüber reden? Wer ist der Typ überhaupt?"

„Glaub mir... Du wirst es mir nicht glauben! Sie stand auf und ging etwas auf und ab. „Gestern hab ich mir noch Gedanken darüber gemacht ob ich in meinem neuen Job alles richtig mache als ich früher nach Hause gegangen bin. Ich wollte eigentlich mein verlängertes Wochenende genießen. Aber jetzt... Ich... ich... glaube ich brauch etwas ruhe..."

„Soll ich dich nach hause bringen?"

„Nein, lass gut sein! Ich gehe zu Fuß. Das bringt mich auf andere Gedanken." Sandra küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und ging dann los. Der junge Polizist sah ihr mit einem leicht hämischen Grinsen hinterher.

Was Sandra nicht merkte, war das der Fahrer eines Geländewagens sie aus der Ferne beobachtete und Notizen machte...

Zeitgleich sah sich Oliver an was Felicity Gefunden hatte: Den Aufgebrochenen Sicherungsschrank in dem deutlich zu sehen war das jemand den Strom im Haus abgestellt hatte weshalb Sandra heute Nacht das Licht im Wohnzimmer nicht einschalten konnte. Felicity die keine Ahnung von Spurensicherung hatte, versuchte einen Fingerabdruck zu nehmen, wünschte sich aber Barry wäre da um es zu tun. Oliver wusste nun das heute Nacht mehr Geschehen sein muss.

Zeitgleich versuchte er, nachdem er den Teppich endgültig ruiniert hatte, wenigstens anders für Sauberkeit sorgen und mit Felicity wenigstens das Bindemittel aufsaugen. Doch er wusste nicht wie das Gerät funktionierte.

„Was... Sie haben so viel auf der Insel gelernt und wissen nicht wie man einen Staubsauger bedient."

„JA! Aber Staubsaugen gehörte nicht dazu. Wo macht man das Teil an?" fragte Oliver während er mit dem Rohr hantierte.

„Während Sie draußen gespielt haben habe ich übrigens ein paar Blutproben genommen. Ich weiß aber nicht ob sie noch brauchbar sind wegen des ganzen Kalks."

„Sie kriegen alles hin, Felicity! Wir finden schon heraus was hier heute Nacht passiert ist." während Oliver einmal kräftig auf den Staubsauger trat und dieser endlich anfing zu laufen. „Und später versuchen wir herauszufinden wer heute Nacht die Sicherungen abgestellt hat. Wer auch immer das war könnte eine Gefahr sein."

Oliver hielt das Rohr des Staubsaugers so ungeschickt das er damit sofort anfing die Gardinen einzusaugen was er und Felicity jedoch nicht sofort bemerkten weil sie noch redeten.

„Felicity... Sie sind schon eine außergewöhnliche Person. Das meinte ich ernst mit dem Sie kriegen alles hin."

Felicity war geschmeichelt und ganz verlegen. So das auch sie nicht mitbekam was gerade geschah.„Ach Oliver..." beide waren sich nun ganz nah. Oliver fühlte sich auch unglaublich gut mit ihr hier zu stehen, bis Felicity plötzlich aufschrie: „Sie... Sie... Sie saugen die Gardinen ein!"

Erschrocken drehte sich Oliver um. Die Gardine war fast zur Hälfte im Gerät verschwunden. Anstatt das Gerät auszuschalten folgte Oliver seinen Reflexen und zog kräftig am Rohr. Dabei riss sofort die Gardinenstange von der Wand ab welche sofort hinunter krachte... unglücklicherweise auf Connor, der gerade hineinkommen wollte. Der Junge schrie kurz auf als ihn die Stange von Oben auf die Stirn schlug und dann auf den Boden aufkam wobei Connor von der Gardine bedeckt wurde. Oliver trat geschockt gegen den Staubsauger der sofort Kaputt ging und aufhörte zu laufen um dann nach seinem Sohn zu sehen.

„Connor! Oh mein Gott! Geht es dir gut?" fragte Oliver besorgt und umarmte Connor nachdem er ihn unter der Gardine hervorgeholt hatte. „Es tut mir leid. Das tut mich schrecklich leid! Tut's sehr weh?"

Connor schossen ein paar tränen in die Augen und auf seiner Stirn wuchs eine große rote Beule heran. Zeitgleich war Connor sehr irritiert das Oliver ihn so fürsorglich umarmte. Connor lächelte wieder weil er froh war das beide so sehr um ihn besorgt waren. Während sie in die Küche gingen weil Connor Hunger bekam sahen sich Oliver und Felicity die Schäden im Wohnzimmer an. Neben dem ruinierten Teppich waren nun zwei große Löcher in der Wand, da wo die Stange angebracht war. Und Oliver hatte es geschafft den Staubsauger in Stücke zu zerschlagen. Die Gardine war auch ruiniert.

In der Küche saß Connor mit einem Eisbeutel auf der Stirn am Küchentisch während die beiden Erwachsenen im Kühlschrank nach etwas essbarem suchten und flüsterten.

„Können Sie kochen?" fragte Oliver.

„Nein! Ich könnte den Herd mit einem Internetanschluss ausstatten, aber Kochen?" sagte Felicity und zog eine Packung Würstchen aus dem Kühlschrank. „Hey Connor, magst du Würstchen?"

Connor lächelte und bejahte. Oliver fand eine Pfanne und schaffte es den Herd einzuschalten. Er drehte die Gas-Flamme auf höchste Stufe so das die Pfanne schnell sehr heiß wurde.

„Connor... macht deine Mutter Butter oder Öl rein?" fragte Felicity.

„Keine Ahnung!" sagte Connor knapp.

Oliver zog einen Barren Butter aus dem Kühlschrank und tat ein großes Stück in die heiße Pfanne. Als es anfing zu spritzen wichen beide Erwachsenen erschrocken zurück. Als Felicity dann auch noch mit dem Handtuch anfing nach der Pfanne zu schlagen musste Connor herzlichst lachen. Als die Würstchen in der Pfanne landeten wurde es etwas ruhiger.

„Du, Felicity... du bist doch auch aus Starling City?" fragte Connor.

„Ja!"

„Hasst du auch schon mal Arrow gesehen?"

Felicity sah Oliver an, der gerade versuchte die Butter wieder richtig einzuwickeln und musste lachen: „Er ist wohl dein Lieblingsthema. Ja! Ja, das habe ich!"

„Magst du ihn?"

„Ja! Ich glaube Arrow mögen inzwischen sehr viele Leute."

„Ich meine gerade Oliver. Magst du ihn?"

Felicity ließ vor Schreck den Teller fallen der auf dem Boden zerbrach und sie und Oliver sahen sich etwas verlegen an. Felicity lächelte unschuldig während Oliver leicht rot wurde. „Wie wäre es wenn wir wieder über Arrow reden?"

„Okay... Glaubt ihr er hat ne geheime Identität? So wie die in den Comics?" fragte Connor.

Oliver und Felicity setzten sich neben Connor... und vergaßen die Pfanne.

„Vielleicht?" sagte Oliver und musste lächeln. Er wollte Connor nicht anlügen ihn aber auch zeitgleich nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Früher hätte er gesagt das Arrow ein Psychopath wäre von dem Connor sich partout fernhalten sollte. So wie er es bei Roy und Thea versucht hatte. Heute dachten viele Leute anders. Er auch. Er hatte sich vom Seelenlosen Killer in einen Helden verwandelt der mittlerweile eher Verbrecher jagt anstatt sie einfach zu erlegen. „Wenn dann hat er vielleicht was ganz unauffälliges. Wie die in den Comics!"

„Und wenn was schlimmes passiert dann wird er zu Arrow. Vielleicht hat er so ein cooles Teil wie die Superhelden in den Serien. Wo er einfach nur hochhalten und was rufen muss um sich zu verwandeln."

Oliver fing an zu lachen. Er versuchte sich das vorzustellen. Aber er war doch kein Power Ranger. Obwohl ihm die Idee sogar gefiel.

„Weißt du Connor..." fing Oliver lachend an zu sagen. „...so was gibt's nur im Fernsehen. Aber ich glaube Arrow hätte gerne so ein Teil. Dann müsste er nicht immer erst nach Hause und sich umziehen."

Während sie redeten wurden die Würstchen in der Pfanne langsam schwarz...

„Ach Connor... Du bist ein richtig aufgeweckter Junge. Deine Mutter sollte stolz auf dich sein." sagte Oliver und legte seinen Arm um Connor.

Auf dem Herd stieg mittlerweile Qualm aus der Pfanne auf...

„Was ist mit dir Connor? Hast du schon eine Freun... Moment mal... Was stinkt hier den so?" fragte sich Felicity und sie und Oliver sahen zur Pfanne.

In diesem Moment fing das Fett in der Pfanne an zu brennen und Flammen stiegen auf. Schreiend standen Oliver und Felicity auf. In Panik goss Felicity eine Tasse Wasser in das brennende Fett wobei eine Stichflamme die Wand hinter dem Herd schwarz verfärbte. Connor beobachtete wie die beiden Erwachsenen den eigentlich harmlosen kleinen Fettbrand fast in ein Inferno verwandelten. Oliver griff sich schließlich einen Deckel und knallte ihn auf die brennende Pfanne um die Flammen zu ersticken und drehte sofort das Gas ab. Der Herd und die Wand dahinter waren schwarz verfärbt.

„Das war cool! Darf ich die Feuerwehr rufen?" fragte Connor amüsiert.

In diesem Moment trat die geschockte Sandra in die Küche und sah das Chaos in Küche und Wohnzimmer. Ungläubig sah sie sich um und dann auf ihren Sohn und seine Beule.

„Connor, was ist passiert?" fragte sie geschockt. „Wer war das?"

Connor antwortete nicht richtig aber Sandra sah sofort auf Oliver der peinlich berührt die Pfanne vom Herd nahm und Sandra die verbrannten Würstchen vorhielt.

„Möchtest du auch eins?" war das einzige was aus ihm herauskam. Am liebsten wäre er vor Scham im Boden versunken...

**Bitte um Review!**

Reviews würden mir sehr helfen. Ich hoffe meine Olicity Momente gefallen!


	9. Klare Ansagen

Sandra drückte Connor einen Walkman mit einer Kassette Kindermusik in die Hand und schickte ihn in sein Zimmer. Nachdem sie sicher war das Connor laut Musik hörte und die Tür geschlossen hatte drehte sie sich zu Oliver und Felicity die immer noch Peinlich berührt und mit der qualmenden Pfanne in der Hand. Sandra riss Oliver die Pfanne aus der Hand, warf diese in die Spüle und wies wütend auf den Esstisch.

„Hinsetzten!" sagte sie wütend.

Kleinlaut setzten sich die beiden hin und Sandra setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. Sie war knallrot im Gesicht und sah so aus als würde sie jeden Moment explodieren.

„Ich verlasse... für drei Stunden das Haus... und was macht ihr?" sagte sie wütend und wies auf die Schäden. „Mein Kind ist verletzt, das Wohnzimmer verwüstet und die Küche fast abgefackelt!"

„Ich bezahle den Schaden!" sagte Oliver kleinlaut.

„ICH WILL VON DIR KEIN GELD!" explodierte Sandra. „Du tauchst hier einfach auf... drängst dich in unser leben und was passiert nach dem ich euch kurz allein lasse?"

Felicity merkte das sich ein Drama anbahnte und wollte aufstehen. „Ich glaube ich warte besser im Auto..."

„HINSETZTEN!" brüllte Sandra und Felicity setzte sich erschrocken wieder hin und wurde blass. „Zu Ihnen komme ich noch! Und was dich angeht..."

„Sandra,... Ich weiß du bist böse auf mich..." sagte Oliver. „...ich weiß ich hätte nicht einfach so auftauchen sollen. Ich weiß ich hätte dich nicht so überfallen sollen. Das Connor die Gardinenstange auf die Stirn gekriegt hat tut mir leid, und das wir beinahe dein Haus niedergebrannt haben auch. Wir hätten vielleicht nicht versuchen sollen das Fett mit Wasser zu löschen..."

„Halt! Stopp stopp stopp... Ihr habt Wasser in brennendes Fett gegossen. Versucht es doch gleich das nächste mal MIT BENZIN!" brüllte Sandra wütend und wies auf die schwarz verfärbte Wand hinter dem Herd und die angesenkte Decke. „...allein wie es hier schon riecht! Dieser Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch..."

„Sollen wir dir beim Aufräumen helfen?" fragte Oliver.

„NEIN!" brüllte Sandra. „ICH WILL DEINE HILFE NICHT! ICH WILL DEIN GELD NICHT! UND SCHON GAR NICHT WILL ICH DICH IN DER NÄHE MEINES KINDES HABEN."

„WAS? Wie kannst du so was sagen..."

„DU WOLLTEST IHN JA NICHT! DU HAST KEINERLEI VERANTWORTUNG FÜR DAS KIND GEZEIGT. VIELLEICHT WAR ES RICHTIG ZU GEHEN UND DIR ZU SAGEN ES WÄRE TOT!"

„Ich glaube ich gehe lieber..." begann Felicity.

„SITZEN BLEIBEN!" schrie Sandra und Felicity, die bereits einen Schritt vom Tisch weg gegangen war, sprang zurück auf den Stuhl und versuchte sich erschrocken hinter Oliver zu verstecken. „Wir sind all die Jahre bestens ohne dich und deine Familie ausgekommen, Oliver Queen! Als ob du jemals irgendeine Spur von Anstand gezeigt hast? Taucht betrunken auf einer Gedenkveranstaltung für seinen Vater auf. Leistet sich nach fünf Jahren auf einer Insel immer noch Fehltritte. Gibt die Familienfirma in die Hände einer Psychopathin..."

„Das die Rochev so eine durchgeknallte Irre war konnte ich damals nicht..." begann Oliver.

„UNTERBRICH MICH NICHT!" schrie ihm Sandra ins Gesicht so das Oliver nun auch erschrocken zurückwich und mit Felicity zusammen fast unter den Tisch rutschte. „Als Vater bist du eine Niete. Und als Mensch das größte Charakterschwein das mir je untergekommen ist!"

„Ich habe mich geändert! Du kannst mir Connor nicht wegnehmen! ICH BIN IMMERHIN SEIN VATER!" brüllte nun Oliver und stand auf.

Die beiden Elternteile starten sich gegenseitig bedrohlich in die Augen. Als Felicity aufstehen und sich aus dem Zimmer schleichen wollte sah Sandra sie bedrohlich an wodurch Felicity erschrocken wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurückwich. Die Hände auf den Tisch gestemmt standen Oliver und Sandra sich nun gegenüber als ob sie sich gleich prügeln wollten. Die Stimmung im Raum war unglaublich gespannt. Felicity rutschte erschrocken fast vom Stuhl und bekam Panik.

„Du magst vielleicht sein Genetischer Vater sein... Aber 'EIN VATER' der sich anständig um ihn kümmern und ihn beschützen kann bist du nicht. Lieber vergnügst du dich auf Partys oder mit deinen Gespielinnen... UND DAS BRINGT MICH ZU IHNEN!"

Felicity wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht als Sandra sie zornig ansah. Starr vor Schreck rutschte sie fast vom Stuhl als Sandra anfing mit ihr zu schimpfen als ob sie ein kleines Kind wäre das gerade die Regeln gebrochen hätte.

„Ich gebe Ihnen einen guten Rat! Wenn Sie nicht als ein weiterer Abschnitt in Olivers Leben enden wollen dann gehen Sie lieber. Es gibt wirklich bessere Typen auf der Welt."

„Lass Felicity da raus! Sie hat mit der Sache doch nichts zu tun!" sagte Oliver und versuchte Felicity zu verteidigen.

„Und ich bin nicht Olivers... Mister Queens Gespielin..." stotterte Felicity.

„Wers glaubt! So wie sie sich gegenseitig ansehen wundert es mich nicht das sie schon längst auch von ihm geschwängert wurden..."

„Sandra, jetzt reichts..." begann Oliver.

„JA! ES REICHT! Ich hab ein paar Dinge zu erledigen. Ich werde nämlich für ein paar Tage wegfahren!"

„Was? Wohin?" fragte Oliver. „Etwa mit Connor?"

„NATÜRLICH MIT CONNOR! UND DENK NICHT IM TRAUM DARAN UNS ZU BEGLEITEN! AUF DEINE ANWESENHEIT KÖNNEN WIR GERNE VERZICHTEN! UND JETZT... RAUS HIER! ICH WILL DICH UND DEINE GELIEBTE HIER NIE WIEDER SEHEN!" brüllte Sandra so laut das sie Halsschmerzen bekam.

„Das kannst du nicht machen! ER IST AUCH MEIN SOHN!"

„ES IST MIR EGAL, DAS DU SEIN VATER BIST! UND WENN DU DER PAPST WÄRST... ICH WILL DAS DU VERSCHWINDEST,... DADDY!"

Sandra wies wütend auf die Haustür. Oliver war starr vor Schreck. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Vorsichtig half er Felicity auf die sich nun gar nicht mehr traute sich zu bewegen und zusammen gingen sie langsam durch die nach verbranntem Fett riechende Küche in den Flur und auf die Haustür zu. Oliver sah auf Sandra die immer noch wütend auf die Haustür wies. Oliver öffnete die Tür und er und Felicity traten vorsichtig nach draußen traten.

„Connor wird eines Tages fragen stellen!" warnte Oliver.

„Für uns bist du gestorben! Wärst du doch bloß auf deiner Insel verreckt!" sagte Sandra mit heiserer Stimme und knallte die Tür so stark zu das das ganze Haus erzitterte.

Geschockt und mit weichen Knien drehte sich Oliver weg um zum Wagen zu gehen. Stehen bleiben konnte er aber nicht und klappte bereits nach wenigen Schritten fassungslos zusammen. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Eingangstür nochmal und Felicitys Handtasche flog in hohem Bogen aus dem Haus. Nun fühlte er sich wirklich schlecht. Sandra hatte ihm gerade das Herz ausgerissen. Diese ging mit Tränen in den Augen zurück in die Küche und versuchte mit einem nassen Lappen die Rußflecken von den Wänden zu entfernen.

Was keiner bemerkte war, dass am oberen Ende der Treppe ein kleiner Junge jedes einzelne Wort mitgehört hatte und nun ebenfalls die Wahrheit kannte...

Oliver war zu fassungslos um zu begreifen was um ihn herum geschah. Felicity saß am Steuer während sie auf die Autobahn Richtung Central City auffuhren. Oliver starrte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster und rang um Fassung. Sandra hatte ihm nun eine klare Ansage gemacht. Sie wollte ihm Connor nun wegnehmen. Wegen einer Beule! Einer Beule die entstand weil er nur helfen wollte. Er und Felicity waren fast die ganze Zeit stumm. Erst als der Verkehr dichter wurde und sie anfingen im Stau zu stehen traute sich Felicity etwas zu sagen...

„Oliver... es... Es tut mir Leid! Es war meine Schuld das die Pfanne anfing zu brennen!"

„Nein! Sie trägt keine Schuld!" sagte Oliver und richtete sich auf. „Sandra hat sogar recht! Ich wollte Connor damals nicht!"

„Damals ist damals! Und heute ist heute!" sagte Felicity und nahm Oliver an der Hand. „Sie haben sich zu einem verantwortungsvollen und reifen Mann entwickelt. Solch ein Unfall wie er heute passiert ist, könnte jedem passieren. Sandra ist einfach mit der Situation überfordert und wird auch bald einsehen das sie Ihnen Connor niemals vorenthalten kann. Und verdammt noch mal, Sie sind ein guter Vater! Ich habe Sie beide heute beobachtet... so fröhlich und so locker!"

Oliver fühlte sich besser. Felicity hatte ein großes Talent dafür andere Aufzubauen. Als diese merkte das sie Olivers Hand hielt lies sie erschrocken los und entschuldigte sich. Doch Oliver nahm ihre Hand wieder und sah sie an. „Danke!"

Felicity sah zu ihm rüber und beide fühlten dieses wohltuende Gefühl in sich. Der Moment hätte so schön sein können... hätte hinter ihnen nicht jemand wütend gehupt. Felicity, die am Steuer saß, sah erschrocken nach vorne. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt das der Verkehr wieder floss und das sie nun die Spur blockierte. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr der Kombi wieder an...

Im Hotel nahm Oliver erst mal eine Dusche um den Geruch nach verbranntem Fett loszuwerden der an ihm haftete. Zeitgleich erzählte Felicity Diggle und Roy was passiert war.

„Tja... Die Rauchmelder die wir gekauft haben kommen da wohl etwas zu spät." sagte Roy teilnahmslos während er auf die Klappcouch sprang und sein Foto von Thea herauskramte um es anzustarren.

Felicity hörte Roy nicht zu sondern baute ihren Laptop und ein paar Geräte auf, die sie mitgenommen hatte.

„Sie sind wohl auf alles vorbereitet!" sagte Diggle während er ihr half.

Roy lag auf der Klappcouch und starte das Foto von Thea. Er war keine große Hilfe. Im Bad zog sich Oliver frische Sachen an und kam raus gerade als Felicity den Computer hoch fuhr. Der Schreibtisch war zu einem kleinen Labor umfunktioniert worden. Alle hofften das die Blutprobe Aufschluss über das bringt was letzte Nacht im Haus geschah.

„Es wird ein paar Minuten dauern!" sagte Felicity. „Ich hoffe die Probe ist noch brauchbar."

„Und der Fingerabdruck vom Sicherungskasten?" fragte Oliver.

„Unbrauchbar! Zu verwischt!" sagte Felicity knapp. „Aber ich habe nebenbei etwas sehr interessantes herausgefunden!"

„Was denn?"

„Während Sie im Garten gespielt haben habe ich ein loses Dielenbrett in Sandras Schlafzimmer gefunden. Darunter war ein Hohlraum. Und dort habe ich eine Stelle gefunden an der Sandra möglicherweise das Geld versteckt haben könnte. Jedenfalls hat sie es woanders hingeschafft."

„Ja... Das wäre auch besser so! Wenn es nicht im Haus ist, meine ich." sagte Oliver währen auf dem Bildschirm eine Fehlermeldung auftauchte. „Was ist los?"

„Die Blutproben sind unbrauchbar! Diese Provinzcops haben alles ein bisschen zu früh... warten Sie. Ich habe eine Idee!" sagte Felicity und fing an wie wild auf der Tastatur zu tippen. „Erinnern Sie sich an den Hilfssheriff? Der der gesagt hat es wäre Tierblut!" Oliver bejahte. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern irgendwo einen solchen Schnelltest bei ihnen gesehen zu haben. Dann müssten Sie aber bei sich einen Bericht gespeichert haben. Sofern die einen Internetanschluss haben und alles digital abspeichern... ich bin drin!"

„Wo?" fragten alle gleichzeitig.

„Im Computer des Sheriffs von Meadowood!" sagte Felicity lächelnd. „Und hier ist der Bericht! Sandra hat ausgesagt das die Tür gesichert aber einen Spalt breit offen war um zu lüften. Als sie etwas hörte ging sie nach unten. Weil sie dachte sie hätte einen Einbrecher im Haus griff sie sich das Messer. Eine etwa 80 cm große Gestalt soll über den Boden vorbeigehuscht sein. Und... Der Rest des Berichts wurde gelöscht!"

„Gelöscht?!" fragte Oliver.

„Ja... wenn ich hier richtig sehe... wurden vor zwei Stunden das Aussageformular und die aufgenommene Blutprobe gelöscht. Ich versuche die Dokumente wieder herzustellen..."

„Tun Sie das! Währenddessen fahren wir wieder nach Meadowood." sagte Oliver.

„Sandra wird darüber nicht begeistert sein!" warnte Roy der nun von der Couch zu ihnen hinüber sah. „Und in so ner kleinen Stadt werden drei Männer die um ein Haus herumschleichen bestimmt auffallen."

„Es muss ja nicht Oliver Queen sein der heute Nacht das Haus beobachtet!" sagte Felicity und verwirrte die anderen.

„Was meinen Sie damit?" fragte Diggle.

„Haben Sie sich nicht gefragt was in diesem großen schweren Silbernen Koffer ist den ich mitgeschleppt habe?" sagte Felicity und stand auf.

Jeder hatte nur eine kleine Reisetasche dabei. Felicity jedoch hatte außerdem einen großen Koffer mit ihrem Computer Equipment und einen weiteren großen Edelstahl Koffer mitgebracht. Der Koffer war so groß das sie ihn nicht alleine hochheben konnte. Stattdessen Rollte sie ihn vor Oliver und öffnete ihn wie ein großes Buch. Oliver war überrascht: Sein Kostüm. Vollständig mit Bogen, Köcher und Pfeilen. Sorgfältig aufgereiht in einem mit Schaumstoff ausgelegten Schrankkoffer. Sogar an die Flecetten hatte Felicity gedacht.

„Eine kleine Eigenentwicklung von mir! Feuerfest, Bombensicher und Wasserdicht!" sagte Felicity lächelnd.

Ein paar Stunden lang diskutierten sie im Hotel ihren Plan während sie zeitgleich versuchten die Polizeidokumente wiederherzustellen. Doch in der kürze der Zeit gelang es nicht also versuchte Felicity lieber nach anderen Hinweisen zu suchen... auch in Sandras Umfeld. Als die Sonne anfing unterzugehen und die Dämmerung einsetzte stiegen sie ins Auto und fuhren wieder nach Meadowood. Im Wald hielten Sie neben einem Waldweg damit Oliver sich umziehen konnte... im Hotel konnte er das nicht.

Oliver hatte Schwierigkeiten damit sich im engen Kofferraum umzuziehen während die andren aufpassten das keiner vorbeikam. Der Wagen bebte und Wackelte so stark das jeder der daran vorbeiging sich sonst was hätte denken können. Als Oliver nach ein paar Minuten endlich fertig war und Roy den Kofferraumdeckel öffnete stieg Oliver gebeutelt und mit schief angelegtem Kostüm aus.

„Aww... Ich wünschte ich hätte so einen Verwandler wie ihn Connor beschrieben hat." sagte Oliver während er sich alles gerade zog. „Das wäre viel praktischer!"

„Hmm... Das wäre eine Herausforderung!" sagte Felicity lächelnd. „Ich setze mich daran sobald wir wieder zu Hause sind!"

Alle sahen sie verwirrt an. Doch Oliver freute sich. Felicity bekam schließlich alles hin. So verschwand er im Wald, während die anderen drei in die Stadt fuhren.

Dieser Samstagabend war ruhig. Von einem Baum am Stadtrand beobachtete Oliver wie viele junge Leute in Gruppen in Autos Stiegen um in die größeren Städte in der Umgebung zu fahren. Einige wenige Einheimische versammelten sich in den beiden kleinen Kneipen die in der Stadt waren. Sonst war es ruhig. In Sandras Straße war das einzige was hell erleuchtet war das Gewächshaus von Sandras Nachbarn. Oliver sprang von Baum zu Baum. Wo er nicht weiterkam seilte er sich ab und schlich durch das dichte Buschwerk. Schließlich kam er zu dem Feld mit Obstbäumen das er von Connors Fenster aus gesehen hatte und schlich näher zur Stadt. In der Ferne bellte ein Hund. Oliver beeilte sich um nicht von dem Tier entdeckt zu werden und kam schließlich zu den höheren Bäumen die direkt hinter Sandras Haus standen. Ein gezielter Pfeilschuss und Oliver seilte sich auf in die Krone um zwischen den Blättern Deckung zu suchen und so das Haus besser zu beobachten...

Zeitgleich hielten die anderen auf einem Parkplatz vor dem Rathaus. Die Stadt bot nicht viel bis gar kein Nachtleben. Alle Geschäfte hatten zu. Nur die beiden Kneipen und das Sheriffbüro waren geöffnet. Roy stieg übel gelaunt aus dem Wagen und ging zum Büro. Während Felicity im Kofferraum auf ihrem Computer herumtippte. Diggle stieg auch aus und beobachtete die Kneipe...

Oliver stieg zwischen den Ästen des Baumes herum. Er war nur etwa drei Meter über dem Boden. Als eine Frau mit einem Hund auf dem Feldweg unter ihm vorbeilief hielt er inne. Diese war verwirrt als ihr Hund wie wild den Baum anbellte. Oliver blieb ruhig und hoffte die Frau würde nicht nach oben sehen und ihn entdecken. Der Baum war zwar dicht bewachsen aber jeder der genau hinsah hätte ihn trotz seines dunklen Kostüms leicht entdecken können.

„Didi, AUS!" rief sie und zog an der Leine um den Hund vom Baum wegzuziehen. „Lass die Eichhörnchen in ruhe!"

'Das ist also Didi!' dachte sich Oliver und sah sich den Schäferhund an. Von der Größe her hätte es auf die Beschreibung von Sandra gepasst. Aber der Hund war unverletzt. Somit konnte es nicht Didi gewesen sein der letzte Nacht in das Haus eindrang.

Als sie endlich weg waren sah Oliver wieder auf das Haus...

**Bitte um Review!**


	10. Nachtschicht

Oliver beobachtete das Haus genau. Sandra lief durch das Wohnzimmer und räumte auf. Auf dem Couchtisch sah er einen großen gepackten Bergsteigerrucksack. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie mit Connor zum See. Sie sah deprimiert und verheult aus. Im Obergeschoss sah er Connor bei eingeschalteter Nachttischlampe in seinem Bett sitzen und betrübt gucken. Oliver fragte sich was passiert sein mag. Dann erinnerte er sich an den Streit den die Beiden hatten. Beide hatten laut genug gebrüllt das die ganze Stadt es hätte hören müssen. Vielleicht hatte Connor etwas mitbekommen? Oliver rutschte das Herz in die Hose...

Zeitgleich betrat Roy das Sheriffbüro im Zentrum und sah sich um. Seine Aufgabe war es, für Felicity eine Wanze anzubringen. Roy sah sich um. Das kleine Gebäude bot eine Zelle und drei Arbeitsplätze, einer davon war der Empfang und als einziges von einer etwas älteren Dame in den 60ern besetzt. Felicity sah auf ihrem Monitor alles über die versteckte Kamera die Roy am Kragen trug und ihr IT-Herz war verletzt. Alte bucklige Monitore aus den 90ern und ein Netzwerk das auf alten ISDN-Modems, die in den 90ern hoch modern waren, lief die mit der Zeit eine versift gelbliche Farbe angenommen hatten. Roy ging zu der alten Dame die ein paar Akten sortierte und müde war.

„Entschuldigen Sie! Ich möchte gerne jemanden Vermisst melden!" sagte Roy.

Felicity und Diggle die alles Mithörten bissen sich auf die Zungen. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt das Roy eigentlich nur nach dem Weg fragen sollte.

„Roy... bleib bei der Sache!" zischte Felicity.

Die Dame am Empfang drehte sich zu Roy und zog ein Formular raus. „Um wen geht es denn?"

„Meine Freundin! Sie ist einfach gegangen und hat mein Herz mitgenommen!" sagte Roy jammernd und erinnerte sich plötzlich an das was er eigentlich hätte sagen sollen. „Entschuldigung! Wir hatten uns vor einem Monat getrennt und ich bin wohl immer noch nicht darüber hinweg. Ich wollte eigentlich nach dem Weg nach Fawcett City fragen."

„Fawcett City? Da brauchen sie mit dem Auto doch mindestens eineinhalb Tage..." sagte die Frau und drehte sich zu einem Schrank um eine Straßenkarte zu suchen. In diesem Moment griff Roy über den Rand der Theke und brachte die Wanze direkt an der Rückseite des Monitors an. Er zog die Hand weg bevor die Dame sich zu ihm zurückdrehte und ihm den Weg zur Autobahn erklärte. Roy bedankte sich und ging zurück zum Wagen wo Felicity nun direkten uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf den Computer hatte...

Oliver währenddessen beobachtete wie Sandra nach oben ging. Sie wollte kurz nach Connor sehen und war überrascht als dieser noch wach war. Oliver beobachtete sie beide. Connor schien ziemlich wütend zu sein.

„Was hast du den?" fragte Sandra verwirrt.

„Nichts!" sagte Connor beleidigt.

Sandra war die ganze Zeit verwirrt das Connor sich nicht wie sonst über beide Ohren gefreut hat das sie morgen zum See fahren. Connor war verschwiegen wie nie und wollte nichts essen. Vielleicht war er von dem Fettbrand etwas verstört? Auch sie fragte sich kurz ob er vielleicht etwas mitbekommen hatte.

„Geh ins Bett Connor! Morgen fahren wir ganz früh." sagte Sandra und wollte ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben. Doch Connor verkroch sich gleich unter der Decke. Bestürzt verließ sie wieder das Zimmer und ging in ihr eigenes. Sie vergewisserte sich das wirklich alles zu und verriegelt war. Dann dachte sie über das nach was gerade vor sich ging. Sie hatte Angst. Angst das Oliver seine Macht und sein vieles Geld dazu einsetzen würde ihr das Leben schwer zu machen. Vielleicht war alles ein perfider Plan ihr Connor wegzunehmen. Das Feuer! Die Schäden im Haus. Für jede Situation hatte sie einen Notfallplan. Nur wusste sie nicht ob Oliver Queen zur Kategorie Krieg oder Naturkatastrophe zählte...

Betrübt ging sie hinunter. Die paar Tage Abstand würden ihr guttun. Oliver sah wie sie nochmal alles absicherte und anschließend eine Schlaftablette nahm. Als die Lichter ausgingen war alles ruhig.

Er sah sich die Umgebung an. Im Nachbarhaus konnte er die Nachbarin durch das große Fenster sehen. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand und beobachtete etwas. Ihr Ehemann war nur als Schatten an der Wand zu sehen. Es sah aus als würde er posieren! Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf und der Schatten fing an sich umzuziehen.

Dann sah Oliver zu den anderen Häusern. Es war ruhig. In der Stadt wäre zu dieser Zeit die Hölle los. Hier war es ruhig... sehr ruhig...

Zeitgleich betrat Diggle in der Stadt eine der beiden Kneipen und versuchte irgendwie ins Gespräch zu kommen. Es war nicht allzu voll. Es war eingerichtet wie man eine Bar erwarten konnte. Es stank nach Alkohol und Zigarettenrauch. Erst ging keiner auf den Fremden ein. Erst als er behauptete, sein Boss plane das Sägewerk zu übernehmen und neu aufzubauen wurden die Leute hellhörig und interessiert...

„Es will keiner mehr hier wohnen. Zu wenig Arbeit!" sagte ein angetrunkener Herr an der Bar zu Diggle der sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. „Die Einwohnerzahl sinkt und sinkt!"

„Das ist schade! Sie haben eine schöne kleine Stadt hier!" sagte Diggle.

„Ich bin Bürgermeister hier! Sagen Sie ihrem Boss er kann das Sägewerk haben. Solange er dafür sorgt das der Landwert wieder steigt. Wenn noch mehr Leute wegziehen kann ich die Schule nicht mehr offen halten. Der einzige der zugezogen ist ist Frank! Aber der will wohl auch bald mit Sandra abhauen."

„Entschuldigung... was?" fragte Diggle.

„Hey, Dig... Frag ihn wer Frank ist!" hörte Diggle Roy sagen der mit Felicity wieder im Auto wartete.

„Frank Hendricks! Unser neuer Hilfssheriff. Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis das er was mit Sandra Hawke hat. Dabei ist er gerade mal ein paar Monate hier!" antwortete der Mann der immer weiter trank. „Er macht auf mich den Eindruck als ob er hier auch weg will!"

„Das dürfte Oliver interessieren!" murmelte Diggle.

„Wer ist Oliver?"

„Ach... niemand... Herr Bürgermeister, sagen Sie mir doch wie viel das Gelände kostet und ich werde es meinem Boss mitteilen!" redete sich Diggle raus und der Bürgermeister spendierte ihm dankbar einen Drink.

Oliver wartete weiter im Baum. Sandra hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen und alle Lichter ausgeschaltet um sich schlafen zu legen. Oliver wollte noch ein Weilchen bleiben um sicherzugehen ob alles in Ordnung war. Er überlegte sich was passieren würde wenn Connor ihn sehen würde. Das würde ihn bestimmt aufheitern! Aber Oliver verwarft die Idee sofort. Das war zu gefährlich.

Dann sah er etwas. Er konnte es nicht glauben! Im Haus der alten Lady bewegte sich etwas...

In der Stadt stieg Diggle wieder zu den anderen in den Kombi und erzählte was er herausfand. Felicity machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach Frank Hendricks!

„Das ist komisch! Ich habe hier zwei Frank Hendrickses die kürzlich die Polizeiausbildung gemacht haben. Aber einer lebt in Metropolis und der andere wurde vor vier Monaten im Einsatz in Seattle erschossen!"

Bevor Felicity weiter suchen konnte meldete sich Oliver...

„Hey Leute, ich habe hier etwas verdächtiges. Im Haus der alten Lady geht etwas vor." sagte Oliver über Funk und Diggle startete sofort den Wagen. „Felicity... suchen sie nach Infos über das Haus."

„Ich habe hier einen Grundriss auf einer Maklerwebsite!" antwortete diese.

Oliver konnte deutlich ein Licht durch das Zeitungspapier sehen mit dem die Fenster ab geklebt wurden. „Was befindet sich im Erdgeschoss hinten?"

„Das Wohnzimmer!" antwortete Felicity.

Zeitgleich fuhr der Kombi wild durch die Straßen. Felicity die immer noch hinten im Kofferraum saß wurde wie wild hin und her geworfen als Diggle mit quietschenden Reifen um die Kurven bog...

Oliver sprang im weitem Bogen vom Baum und landete im Garten des leerstehenden Hauses. Sofort griff er sich einen Pfeil und seinen Bogen und machte sich bereit zu schießen. Während er näher zum Haus schlich fragte er sich wer es sein könnte. Er machte sich bereit auf jeden. Wer immer es war könnte auch etwas mit den vergangenen Vorfällen zu tun haben!

Im Gebüsch unter dem Wohnzimmerfenster suchte er Deckung während er versuchte etwas durch die ab geklebten Fenster zu sehen.

„Oliver, hören Sie mich? Sollten Sie das Haus betreten... die Terrassentür ist..."

Oliver hörte nicht richtig zu. Zu besorgt war er das derjenige der im Haus war Connor schaden zufügen wollte. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt trat er die gläserne Terrassentür ein die sofort nachgab und klirrend auf dem Boden zersprang. Oliver sprang mit gezücktem Pfeil ins Wohnzimmer.

„Stehen bleiben!" brüllte er mit seiner Arrow-Stimme... und war verwirrt.

Anstatt eines Bösewichts der einen fiesen Plan ausheckte, sah er lediglich zwei Teenager. Beide saßen knutschend auf dem mit einer weißen Plane abgedeckten Sofa. Das Licht kam von ein paar Kerzen auf dem Couchtisch. Das Mädchen saß auf dem Schoß des Jungen und beide sahen geschockt und bewegungslos zu Oliver der sie nun mit einem Pfeil bedrohte. Beide waren Kreidebleich und machten große Augen!

„Entschuldigung!" sagte Arrow leicht beschämt und senkte den Bogen. „Was fällt euch ein in ein leeres Haus einzubrechen. RAUS!"

Die beiden Jugendlichen liefen stolpernd zur Vordertür und aus dem Haus raus. Oliver verließ das Haus wieder Richtung Garten. Oliver spürte wie er rot wurde. So eine blöde Situation hatte er noch nie erlebt. Ließ ihn die Sache mit Connor so paranoid werden. Beschämt sank er auf die Knie und hätte heulen können. Er konnte wohl nicht mehr klar denken. Bis plötzlich im Nachbarhaus das Licht anging.

„Ist da jemand?" rief eine Männerstimme.

Oliver sprang sofort über den Zaun in Sandras Garten. Als auch bei Sandra das Licht anging sprang er über den nächsten Zaun und öffnete die Tür zum Gewächshaus in dem er sich nun versteckte.

„Nichts zu sehen!" sagte die Ehefrau als sie hinaustrat und anschließend wieder hinein. „Ich hätte schwören können das ich jemanden gehört habe!"

Im Hell erleuchteten Gewächshaus lag Oliver flach auf dem Boden und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben als die Luft rein war stand er auf und sah sich um. Das Gewächshaus war voll mit Pflanzen der gleichen Gattung. Oliver machte vorsichtig ein Foto von einer der Pflanzen und schlich sich davon.

„Falscher Alarm Leute!" sagte Oliver den anderen über Funk. „Nur zwei Turteltäubchen!"

„Ja... die haben wir gesehen!" sagte Diggle der sich an die zwei Jugendlichen erinnerte die lauthals schreiend durch den Ort rannten...

Roy bekam sich nicht ein vor lachen als sie auf dem Weg zurück in die Stadt waren. „Das Gesicht der beiden hätte ich gerne gesehen!"

„Schön das du wieder besser drauf bist!" sagte Oliver beleidigt.

Die ganze Auktion war extrem peinlich. Er wollte nach Bösewichtern Ausschau halten und fand stattdessen hormongeplagte Teenies. Sie fuhren nun durch den Ort zurück in die Stadt. Oliver hatte sich bereits umgezogen und saß neben Felicity auf der Rückbank. Diese tippte wieder auf ihrem Laptop herum.

„Oliver... das sollten Sie sehen! Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht. Über die Freundin die Sandra erwähnt hatte. Die Krebstote! Und über Sandras neuen Freund!" sagte Felicity.

„Was hat der den mit der Sache zu tun?" fragte Oliver.

„Ich finde ihn nicht wirklich hier. Ein Frank Hendricks lebt in Metropolis und der andere ist in dem selben Krankenhaus gestorben wie Sandras Freundin." erklärte Felicity. „Sehen sie sich das an!"

Oliver nahm den Laptop auf seinen Schoß um auf den Monitor zu sehen. „Was soll das sein?"

„Das ist der Totenschein! Sehen Sie sich das Datum an... der Mann ist am selben Tag während einer Not-OP verstorben." erklärte Felicity. „Vielleicht ist das Zufall, aber es kam mir Spanisch vor weil ich den neuen Freund der Mutter ihres Sohnes nicht finde... Und das hat mich verwirrt."

„Der Junge Hilfssheriff also. Da hat sich Sandra einen angelächelt!" sagte Oliver.

„Der Bürgermeister hat da auch was erwähnt." erinnerte sich Diggle. „Er soll erst seit kurzem in der Stadt sein und sich sofort an sie heran geschmissen haben."

„Wirklich?!" sagte Oliver und dachte nach. „Felicity, suchen Sie nochmal und Diggle, wenden Sie! Ich möchte gerne einen blick auf diesen Typen werfen." Alle sahen Oliver an. „Nur gucken... nicht beschießen! Und solange... was wissen wir über diese Frucht?"

Felicity sah sich das Foto an das Oliver im Gewächshaus gemacht hatte. „Das kenne ich! Hab ich mal in einer Doku gesehen. Das ist die Gingold-Frucht. Extrem selten. Wächst nur in Südamerika! Schmeckt aber angeblich extrem scheußlich."

Oliver dachte kurz nach. „Harmlose Spinner also!"

Diggle wendete bei der nächsten Gelegenheit und fuhr zurück. Die Adresse die Felicity herausfand war eine Zwei-Zimmer-Mietwohnung in der Nähe des Rathauses. Diggle parkte wieder und sie sahen sich das Gebäude an, welches im Untergeschoss ein kleines Lebensmittelgeschäft hatte. Es war mittlerweile zwei Uhr nachts. Alles war ruhig. Die Kneipen waren bereits geschlossen und die Jugendlichen aus den Städten zurückgekehrt um zu schlafen. Die Stille war schon fast Unheimlich.

Oliver sah sich das Gebäude an. Er dachte darüber nach nach oben zu klettern und durch die Fenster zu sehen. Er stand ein Weilchen vor dem Gebäude. Dachte darüber nach... bis er zu der Erkenntnis kam das es Falsch wäre. Er würde sich zu sehr in Sandras Leben hineindrängen. Besonders jetzt wo sie so schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen war wäre es keine gute Idee. Oliver ging zurück zum Wagen und beschloss zurück zum Hotel zu fahren wo sie eine halbe Stunde später ankamen... und versuchten etwas Schlaf zu finden.

Im Bett wälzte sich Oliver hin und her. Der gleiche Albtraum quälte ihn erneut... doch diesmal war es anders:

Während Oliver rannte und versuchte zu Connor zu gelangen waren es nicht seine Feinde sondern Sandras neuer Freund der Connor bedrohte...

Mit Connors Schrei wachte Oliver erneut auf. Besorgt ging er hinaus auf den Balkon und sah sich die Umgebung an. Sofort überkam ihn dieses ungute Gefühl. Er war besorgt...

Sandra, die eine Schlaftablette intus hatte, schlief halbwegs ruhig, hatte aber ebenfalls den gleichen Albtraum wie in der letzten Nacht. Als ihr Wecker um 6 Uhr morgens klingelte schreckte sie hoch. Heute wollte sie ruhe finden. Sie hatte alles geplant. Ein Nachbar sollte sie auf dem weg zur Arbeit zum Bahnhof mitnehmen. Mit dem Zug sollte die Reise dann weitergehen. Der neue Schnellzug, für den sich Connor auch sehr interessierte und der überall in den Medien hoch angepriesen wurde, sollte sie zum See bringen.

Während sie durch das Haus lief und die letzten Sachen zusammen suchte fand sie Connors Bogen. Für seine Begeisterung fürs Bogenschießen hatte sie nicht viel übrig, freute sich aber das er ein Hobby hatte. Sie packte den Bogen und den Köcher in die Tasche und bereitete langsam das Frühstück zu. Der Herd war unbrauchbar geworden und musste wahrscheinlich ersetzt werden, also schmierte sie nur ein paar Brote.

„Connor! Komm Frühstücken! Wir müssen gleich los!" rief sie, doch Connor antwortete nicht. „CONNOR!"

Sie ging die Treppe nach oben. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Connor heute verschlafen würde. Als sie an seine Tür kam klopfte sie und eintrat war sie geschockt. Connor lag nicht in seinem Bett. Er saß unter seinem Fenster, den Kopf gegen die Wand gelegt und er hatte eindeutig geweint. Sein Gesicht war knallrot und seine Augen feucht und gerötet.

„Connor, was ist los?"

Connor dreht sich zu ihr rüber. Sandra lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken als sie den giftigen Blick ihres Sohnes sah. Er sah sie an mit einem Blick der Hass und Missachtung verband. Sandra ging auf ihn zu.

„Connor! Sag mir was los ist?"

Connor atmete tief ein. Erneut schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er stand auf und ging auf sie zu.

„Mom... Ist Oliver wirklich mein Vater?"

**Bitte um Review.**


	11. Schokierende Enthüllungen

Sandra blieb kurz das Herz stehen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Connor wusste Bescheid! Und er war böse auf sie. Er sah sie mit einer furchterregenden Wut an. So wie man es sonst nur aus Horrorfilmen kannte. So fühlte sie sich im Moment. Ihr viel nicht ein was sie sagen sollte. Aber da Connor offenbar die Wahrheit kannte blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als die Wahrheit...

„Ja..." sagte sie wobei ihr tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Du hasst mir immer gesagt mein Daddy wäre tot!" sagte Connor mit gesenktem Kopf. Er sah seine Mutter nicht einmal mehr an. „Und jetzt lebt er und du sagst ich darf ihn nicht sehen!"

„Connor... ich kann das Erklären!" sagte Sandra. „Es... es war sehr kompliziert damals. Bevor du geboren wurdest..."

„DU HAST MICH ANGELOGEN!" schrie Connor wütend.

„Ich wollte dich doch nur beschützen!" wimmerte Sandra die nun richtig weinte.

Als sie Connor in den Arm nehmen wollte stieß der sie nur weg. „Du Lügnerin! ICH HASSE DICH!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte Connor aus seinem Zimmer. Sandra sank entsetzt auf die Knie und brach endgültig zusammen. So etwas hat sie noch nie von ihrem Sohn gehört. Und sie hoffte immer das niemals hören zu müssen...

Zeitgleich betrat Oliver wieder das Hotelzimmer, nachdem er in einer nahegelegenen Big-Belly-Burgers Filiale etwas zum Frühstücken geholt hatte. Felicity war auch bereits wach und räumte ein paar Sachen weg. Sie wollten wieder wegfahren. Sandra sollte etwas Zeit bekommen damit sie sich beruhigt. Oliver platzierte die Tüte auf dem Tisch neben Felicitys Laptop und sank auf den Sessel.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Felicity während sie die Kabel zurück in den Koffer legte.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen?" sagte Oliver deprimiert. „Ich vermisse ihn!"

„So geht es jedem, der sein Kind nicht sehen kann!" sagte Felicity und setzte sich aufs Bett und Oliver gegenüber. „Vielleicht hat Sandra den Vorfall ja auch schon vergessen?"

Felicity wusste das das nicht sein konnte. Und Oliver auch: „Felicity... Wir haben ihre Küche abgefackelt, ihr Wohnzimmer zerstört und ihr Vorgeworfen leichtsinnig zu sein und Connor fast eine Gehirnerschütterung verpasst! Ich kenne Sandra nicht richtig, aber ich bin mir sicher es wird Wochen, wenn nicht gar Monate dauern bis sie sich beruhigt. Wenn sie bis dahin mit Connor nicht schon längst abgehauen ist..."

In diesem Moment kam Roy aus dem Bad und Diggle vom Balkon. Sie nahmen die Tüte an sich und gingen damit auf den Balkon um draußen zu Frühstücken. Oliver deutete an das sie gleich nachkommen würden und wandte sich wieder Felicity zu.

„Hey..." sagte diese und nahm wieder Olivers Hand. „...Kopf hoch! Das wird schon wieder!"

Oliver sah runter zu seiner Hand die von Felicity gehalten wurde. Felicity war drauf und dran vor Schreck wieder loszulassen. Aber Oliver hielt sie fest. Beide sahen sich an. Es war unglaublich. Wieder stieg in Felicity die Euphorie. Auch Oliver fühlte wieder diese angenehme Wärme. Es war immer so wenn Felicity ihn aufbaute. Wie machte Sie das nur?

„Felicity!"

„Ja, Oliver..." brabbelte Felicity.

„Ich... Ich..."

Oliver brachte kaum einen Ton heraus. Beide schienen sich langsam einander anzunähern. Bis Oliver kurz wieder zurückwich. Konnte er wirklich... War er es wirklich? Das hätte er nicht gedacht! Aber es musste so sein. Er war es anscheinend wirklich!

„Felicity... ich... gl... glaube ich..."

„AWWW MANN, jetzt küss sie doch endlich! Das Theater ist ja kaum zu ertragen." grölte Roy mürrisch vom Balkon.

Oliver und Felicity zuckten zusammen. Auf dem Balkon hatten Digggle und Roy an der einen Spalt breit offenen Tür gelauscht. Diggle hielt Roy die Hand über den Mund und zerrte ihn von der Tür weg. Beide fielen zurück und landeten auf dem Stuhl wobei sich Diggle auf das gerade gekaufte Essen setzte.

„Großartig, jetzt hast du es ruiniert!" zischte Diggle so leise wie möglich damit sie es im Zimmer nicht hörten. „Da sind die beiden endlich mal so weit und du zerstörst die Stimmung!"

Im Zimmer waren Oliver und Felicity peinlich berührt. Als sie von der Balkontür weg und sich wieder gegenseitig selbst ansahen liefen sie rot an. Geschockt standen Sie auf und drehten sich um. Sie Situation war gerade mehr als peinlich. Felicity wünschte sich jetzt sehnlich das der Feueralarm, eine Warnsirene oder sonst etwas passierte damit die peinliche Stille unterbrochen wird. Dann gab ihr noch eingeschalteter Laptop drei laute Piep-töne von sich.

„Ich habe es geschafft!" sagte Felicity.

„Was?" fragte Oliver verwirrt während Felicity sich an ihren Laptop setzte.

„Ich habe es geschafft... Ich habe die Blutprobe rekonstruiert! Mann, bin ich gut!" sagte Felicity stolz bis sie das Ergebnis sah. „Oh... Oliver..."

„Was?" fragte Oliver nun besorgt.

„Das Blut! Es ist menschlich!"

Währenddessen hatte sich Connor in dem kleinen Zimmer mit der Waschmaschine verkrochen. Es war sein bevorzugtes Versteck wenn er verängstigt oder traurig war. Die schmale Nische zwischen der Waschmaschine und der Wand und unter einer Decke. Sandra wusste das. Sie stand vor der schmalen Tür und obwohl sie wusste das sie nicht abgeschlossen war (die Tür hatte kein Schloss) traute sie sich nicht hinein. Sie klopfte einfach.

„Connor! Lass mich das doch bitte erklären!" sagte sie verheult.

„Geh weg!" sagte der kleine Junge beleidigt.

„Connor ich weiß es war falsch dich anzulügen. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Damals dachte ich das er tot war!"

„Du hasst gesagt, er darf nicht mehr kommen! Warum darf ich keinen Daddy haben?" fragte Connor der nun auch weinen musste.

„Das ist es doch nicht... du darfst einen Daddy haben. Nur..." Sandra brachte keinen Ton mehr hinaus. „Bitte, Connor! Komm da raus!"

Sie hätte auch einfach reingehen können. Sie hatte aber selbst Angst Connor unter die Augen zu treten. In diesem Moment läutete es an der Tür. Sie ignorierte es.

„Connor, als du geboren wurdest, wurde dein Vater für Tot gehalten. Das dachten alle. Er war verschollen. An einem Ort an dem es keine Menschen gibt..."

Es läutete noch zwei mal bevor es laut und hastig an der Tür klopfte.

„JA! Ist ja gut! Ich komme!" sagte Sandra gereizt.

Insgeheim hoffte sie das es Oliver war. Vielleicht konnte er Connor ja beruhigen. Auch wenn es ihr bei dem Gedanken schauderte. Sie öffnete die Tür und war überrascht ihren Freund Frank Hendricks zu sehen.

„Hi, Sandra! Du bist noch zuhause?"

„Frank, es ist gerade ganz schlecht! Ich habe hier eine kleine Krise!"

„Krise?" fragte er. „Soll ich rein kommen?"

„Warte kurz!" sagte sie und schloss die Tür wieder um zurück zur anderen Tür zu gehen. „Connor... Ich komme jetzt rein!"

Im Hotelzimmer, hämmerte Felicity wie wild auf der Tastatur herum. Sie fand nicht nur heraus das das Blut Menschlich war, sondern auch männlich und von einer jüngeren Person die etwa in Olivers und ihrem Alter sein musste. Diggle und Roy waren auch wieder im Zimmer. Während Diggle sich eine saubere Hose anzog und Roy die Taschen zusammensuchte erklärte Felicity was sie noch herausfand.

„Sehen Sie sich das an! Die fehlenden Dokumente sind nicht einfach gelöscht worden! Es scheint als hätten sie niemals existiert." erklärte Felicity. „Die Aussage und die Blutprobe wurden niemals gespeichert!"

„Warum das denn?" fragte Oliver.

„Ich glaube dieser Frank Hendricks... wenn das wirklich sein Name ist... hat seine Finger im Spiel. Er hat die Aussage angeblich aufgenommen. Steht zumindest hier! Aber je mehr ich versuche über ihn herauszufinden, desto mehr bin ich verwirrt. Er scheint auch nicht zu existieren. Der Typ hat nicht einmal einen Handyvertrag oder eine Sozialversicherungsnummer..."

In ihrem Haus öffnete Sandra vorsichtig die Tür. Sie sah deutlich wie sich Connor in die enge Nische gezwängt hatte. Mittlerweile war er zu groß für diese. Sie würde wohl die Maschine wegschieben müssen um ihn da raus zu bekommen. Connor hatte sich unter einem Bettlaken verkrochen. Sandra kniete sich neben ihn hin.

„Connor, bitte komm unter dem Laken hervor! Du erstickst noch darunter!" bettelte Sandra. „Bitte seh mich an!"

Connor zog ganz vorsichtig das Laken von seinem Kopf. Sein Gesicht war nass. Die Augen immer noch voller tränen.

„Connor... als ich deinem Vater sagte das ich schwanger wäre... wussten wir nicht wie wir mit der Situation umgehen sollten..." erklärte Sandra und versuchte zu verheimlichen das Oliver Connor damals nicht wollte um den Jungen nicht zusätzlich zu verstören. „Dein Vater wurde für Tot erklärt weil er mit seinem Vater damals einen schweren Unfall hatte. Keiner... auch ich wusste nicht das er auf einer Insel überlebt hatte..."

Während Sandra redete bekam sie nicht mit wie die Vordertür langsam aufgebrochen wurde und sich öffnete...

Oliver lief aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ab während er den Telefonhörer in der Hand hielt und sich das Freizeichen anhörte. Felicity hatte die Telefonnummer des Sheriffs von Meadowood herausgefunden und Oliver hoffte dort an Infos zu kommen. Als sich endlich jemand meldete war Oliver wieder ruhiger.

„Hallo... ich würde gerne mit Frank Hendricks sprechen!"

„Frank Hendricks! Tut mir Leid, er hat sich vor einer Stunde krank gemeldet!" erklärte der Sheriff. Oliver erkannte seine Stimme noch von gestern. „Sind Sie nicht der Mann der gestern bei Sandra war?"

„Ja! Hören Sie, ich glaube sie ist in Gefahr. Wo ist dieser Hendricks und woher kommt er?"

„Soll ich Ihnen das wirklich am Telefon erzählen. Fragen Sie ihn das selbst. Er müsste jetzt zu hause sein..."

Oliver hörte nicht zu Ende zu sondern knallte einfach den Hörer wieder auf das Telefon.

„Wir fahren! JETZT!"

Mit diesen Worten sprangen alle auf. Oliver griff sich den Koffer mit seinem Kostüm, Felicity ihren PC und Diggle die Tasche mit Olivers Straßenkleidung. Zusammen verließen sie das Zimmer und rannten zum Auto...

In ihrem Haus sahen sich nun Connor und seine Mutter gegenseitig an. Der kleine Raum wurde nur von einer Glühbirne beleuchtet, so das es doch relativ dunkel war. Sandra wollte eigentlich den Raum verlassen und mit Connor lieber im Wohnzimmer mit ihm reden. Doch Connor schob sich nur noch weiter in die viel zu kleine Nische und klemmte nun endgültig fest.

„Connor, die Dinge die ich gestern zu... deinem Vater... gesagt habe, habe ich gesagt weil ich Angst um dich habe. Ich liebe dich und würde alles tun um dich zu beschützen..." erklärte Sandra während jemand durch den Flur schlich...

„SCHNELLER!" brüllte Oliver zu Roy der am Steuer saß während sie über die Autobahn rasten.

„Ich hab das Pedal schon durchgetreten!" beklagte sich Roy während andere Autos wie wild hupten als sie sie überholten.

Oliver versuchte währenddessen diesen Hendricks zu erreichen. Doch der ging nicht ans Telefon.

„Oliver, der Typ ist wirklich ein Fake!" sagte Felicity während sie auf den Laptop sah. „Frank Hendricks ist tot. Wer immer der Typ ist hat seine Identität geklaut."

„Aber warum Sandra?" fragte Oliver. „Was hat sie schon... Außer... oh mein Gott!"

Langsam begriff Oliver was vor sich ging!

Sandra währenddessen schreckte hoch als jemand gegen die Tür des Zimmers klopfte. Connor blieb weiter regungslos sitzen. Sandra erhob sich und war überrascht als Frank die Tür öffnete.

„Hi! Störe ich?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja!" meckerte Sandra. „Hab ich dich nicht gebeten draußen zu warten?"

„Entschuldigung!" sagte der Mann mit einem Unschuldigen lächeln. „Es ist nur, ich wollte fragen wann ihr fahrt? Und was mit deinem Haus passiert ist? Hat es hier gebrannt?"

„Im Moment habe ich keinen Kopf dafür!" sagte Sandra und wandte sich wieder Connor zu...

Roy lenkte den Wagen mit hastigen Bewegungen durch den Verkehr. Oliver drängte ihn dazu noch schneller zu fahren. Es war ein Wunder das sie noch nicht die Polizei am Hals hatten. Als sie den Stadtrand von Central City erreichten wurde der Verkehr weniger. Die nächste Ausfahrt war ihre.

„Oliver... Die Freundin! Die Krebstote! Sehen Sie... Samantha Davis und Ihr..." begann Felicity bevor Roy eine heftige Vollbremsung einlegte und Felicity der Laptop vom Schoss rutschte.

Roy musste eine Notbremsung einlegen weil sich vor Ihnen wieder die Schranke des Bahnübergangs geschlossen hatte und ein Güterzug quälend langsam durchfuhr.

„...Ihr Mann!" fuhr Felicity fort als sie den Laptop wieder aufhob. „Ihr Ehemann war bis vor ein paar Monaten Pfleger in dem Krankenhaus in dem sowohl seine Frau als auch der echte Frank Hendricks gestorben sind..."

In ihrem Haus war Sandra von der Anwesenheit ihres Freundes immer weiter genervt.

„Würdest du uns bitte entschuldigen, Frank!" sagte Sandra etwas gereizt und wies auf die Tür. „Wir führen hier ein wichtiges Mutter-Sohn-Gespräch. Warte bitte in der Küche... nein, nein dort riecht es immer noch nach Verbranntem... warte im Wohnzimmer!"

„Ich habe schon ziemlich lange gewartet!" sagte der Mann leicht genervt.

Zeitgleich rannte Oliver in das Haus in dem Hendricks lebte. Die Einzimmerwohnung im ersten Stock konnte über einen Seiteneingang erreicht werden. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt gab die Eingangstür nach und Oliver rannte die Treppe nach oben. Die Wohnungstür gab auch beim ersten Tritt nach. Oliver war von dem Anblick in der Wohnung mehr als schockiert...

„Siehst du nicht das hier gerade etwas schlimmes vor sich geht?"

„Oh ja!" sagte dieser und zog eine Pistole mit der er ihr direkt ins Gesicht zielte. „Hier geht wirklich etwas schlimmes vor!"

**Bitte um Review.**


	12. Das Sägewerk

Oliver sah sich in der Wohnung von Frank Hendricks um. Sie war leer. In den Schränken war nichts. Die Bücher in den Regalen waren Attrappen und das Mobiliar bestand aus zwei Campingstühlen und einer Obstkiste auf der ein paar Pappteller lagen. Im Kühlschrank lagen zwei Dosen. Sonst war auch die Küche leer und unbenutzt. Es war eindeutig das hier nur jemand zum Schein wohnte. Doch das verstörenste war ein riesiger Blutfleck auf dem Bett...

In Sandras Haus trieb Frank oder wer immer er war, Sandra ins Wohnzimmer. Connor packte er am Arm, zog ihn mit Gewalt aus der Nische und stieß ihn zu seiner Mutter die sich schützend vor ihn stellte. Die Waffe im Anschlag trieb er beide immer weiter bis sie schließlich auf der Couch landeten. Sandra nahm Connor in den Arm und dieser versteckte sich hinter ihr.

„SCHNAUZE! Kein Piepen mehr oder hier gibt's einen neuen Anstrich in Blutrot!" brüllte der Mann und beide verstummten.

In der Stadt kam Felicity zu Oliver in die Wohnung. Auch sie sah das Blut. Als sie die Badezimmertür öffnen wollte hielt Oliver sie davon ab und trat die Tür ein als sie in Deckung war. Im Bad wurde es erst richtig schrecklich... Eine Männerleiche lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten in der Badewanne. Jemand hatte etwas Eis eingefüllt um die Verwesung zu verlangsamen. Doch wer immer der Mann war... er war noch nicht lange tot. Und Oliver sah deutlich die Stichwunde im Oberen Rückenbereich...

Als er das Bad betrat hörte er ein klicken. Oliver sah nach unten und bemerkte das er auf eine Schnur getreten war. Sofort packte er die hinter ihm stehende Felicity und rannte mit ihr zurück zur Tür.

„RAUS HIER!"

Felicity wusste nicht wie ihr geschieht als Oliver sie packte und mit ihr durch die Wohnungstür sprang, gerade in dem Moment als eine gewaltige Explosion die Wohnung in einen Feuerball hüllte.

Roy und Diggle die gerade durch die Eingangstür im Erdgeschoss gehen wollten wurden von der Explosion zu Boden geworfen. Die Fenster und das Dach wurden weg gesprengt und im Lebensmittelgeschäft im Erdgeschoss kam die Decke runter. Wäre es geöffnet gewesen hätte es dort sicher viele Tote gegeben. Panisch rannten die Menschen vor dem Gebäude umher während überall Trümmer umher flogen. Das abgesprengte Dach fiel brennend auf das Dach des Nachbargebäudes. Auch die Fenster einiger Nachbarhäuser barsten...

Im Flur warf sich Oliver schützend über Felicity als ihnen der Putz und die Bretter der Deckenverkleidung auf die Köpfe viel. Der hinunterkommende Schutt schützte sie vor den Flammen. Als Felicity die Augen öffnete konnte sie es nicht glauben. Oliver lag auf ihr... sein Mund auf ihrem. Oliver wollte sie vor der Explosion schützen, doch nun küssten sie sich. Oliver rappelte sich auf. Felicity schien bis auf ein paar Kratzer unverletzt zu sein.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung!" fragte Oliver als wäre der Kuss gerade nicht passiert.

Felicity war sprachlos. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich das das Haus in Flammen stand und beschloss die Sache mit dem Kuss bis auf weiteres zu vergessen. War womöglich eh nur ein versehen!

„Ich... glaube ja!" sagte sie und Oliver half ihr auf.

„OLIVER! FELICITY!" brüllte Diggle von unten.

Auch Diggle und Roy blieben wie durch ein Wunder unverletzt. Als Felicity aufstand merkte sie das sie sich womöglich den Fuß verstaucht haben musste. Sie schaffte es nämlich nicht mehr aufzutreten und hatte schmerzen. Oliver nahm sie huckepack und trug sie die Treppe hinunter wo sie auf Diggle Roy trafen. Oben wüteten die Flammen und vernichteten die Beweise und die Leiche...

In Sandras Haus hatte der Mann offenbart was er wollte... Das Geld!

„Darum geht es dir?" fragte Sandra entsetzt. „Woher weißt du darüber Bescheid?"

„Lass es mich so sagen... ich habe meine Quellen!" sagte der Mann. In diesem Moment ertönte in der Ferne eine Explosion. „Sieht so aus als wäre die Zeit knapper geworden... Also, WO IST DAS GELD?"

„ES IST NICHT HIER!" schrie Sandra ängstlich. „Es war hier... Aber ich habs weggeschafft? Frank, bitte glaub mir..."

Frank, oder wer immer er war, packte daraufhin Connor an seinem Shirt und zog ihn zu sich um ihm die Pistole an den Kopf zu halten. Sandra schrie entsetzt. Connor versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch der Mann drohte ihm seine Mutter zu erschießen sollte er nicht ruhig sein.

„LASS MICH LOS DU BLÖDIAN!" schrie Connor mit schriller Stimme.

„NEIN!" schrie Sandra nun noch Lauter und sank auf die Knie. „BITTE FRANK... ICH BRINGE DICH ZUM GELD... DORT IST ES!"

Sandra wies mit der Hand aus dem Fenster. Frank ließ Connor fallen und dieser fiel zu Boden. Frank blickte nach rechts und das erste was er sah war das große leerstehende Gelände des Sägewerks auf einem Hügel am anderen Ende der Stadt...

In der Stadt schleppte Oliver Felicity zum Auto zurück. Auf dem Autodach lagen ein paar Bretter die drauf geschleudert wurden. Roy stieß die Trümmer weg während die anderen Einstiegen. Sie mussten nach Connor und Sandra sehen... Es war klar das sie in Gefahr waren...

Roy trat auf das Gaspedal. Aus der nahegelegenen Kirche strömten die Menschen die gerade den Sonntagsgottesdienst besucht hatten und durch die Explosion aufgeschreckt wurden. Ein Feuerwehrfahrzeug bog mit heulender Sirene um die Kurve und die Menschen halfen einigen Verletzen auf der Straße. Roy lenkte um die Menschen herum die wild über die Straße liefen. Roy hupte wie wild während Oliver von der Rückbank nach hinten in den Kofferraum griff um seinen Bogen aus dem Koffer zu holen. Er fand ihn gerade als Roy eine Vollbremsung vor dem Haus einlegte.

Oliver sprang mit Bogen und einem Pfeil aus dem Wagen und lief zu der nur angelehnten Haustür. Oliver sprang in den Flur und hielt sich bereit zum Schießen.

„CONNOR, SANDRA, WO SEID IHR?" rief Oliver laut. „WO SEID IHR?"

Das Haus war leer. Die große Tasche die Oliver letzte Nacht noch gesehen hatte war weg. Und die Schäden die er gestern verursacht hatte waren weitestgehend aufgeräumt. Es sah so aus als wären beide schon weg. Er hoffte das beide schon auf dem Weg zum See wären... Doch das die Haustür offen war war ein schlechtes Zeichen. Oliver ging wieder raus und öffnete das Garagentor. Sandras Toyota stand immer noch drin. Die Motorhaube war kalt und das Auto war auch nicht gepackt. Es sah nicht so aus als ob sie damit wegfahren wollte.

„Oliver... Die Nachbarin sagt sie hätte gesehen wie Sandra und Connor zusammen mit diesem Hendricks in einen Geländewagen gestiegen und weggefahren wäre. Sie hatte Gepäck dabei..." erklärte Felicity.

Oliver rannte zurück ins Haus. Er suchte nach einem Hinweis. In der Waschküche lagen mehrere Sachen auf dem Boden verstreut, das Geschirr in der Küche war nicht weggeräumt und im Flur waren mehrere Dinge verrückt. Hier gab es offenbar einen Kampf oder so was. Er kannte Sandra zwar immer noch nicht so richtig aber er wusste das sie niemals so eine Unordnung hinterlassen würde wenn sie wegfahren würde.

„Oh... Gott! Connor!" sagte Oliver und ließ vor Schreck den Bogen fallen.

Sandra saß am Steuer des Geländewagens und steuerte diesen die schmale Straße zum verlassenen Sägewerk hinauf. Ihr Herz raste während hinter ihr ihr vermeintlicher Freund die Pistole auf ihren Hinterkopf hielt. Mit hastigen Lenkbewegungen und in Panik kam sie ihrem ehemaligen Arbeitsplatz immer näher. Auf dem Beifahrersitz kauerte sich Connor zusammen. Auch er hatte Angst...

Sandra musste nicht Anhalten. Das Tor am Zaun war längst von Plünderern und Vandalen aufgebrochen worden. Das Gelände verlassen und alles mit Müll und Graffiti verunstaltet. Sandra hielt den Wagen vor dem verlassenen Verwaltungsgebäude in dem sie ihren ersten Job hatte als sie nach Meadowood zog und den sie bis vor 6 Monaten noch inne hatte.

„Hier? Willst du mich verarschen?"

„Ich schwöre... Es ist hier!" sagte Sandra...

Oliver suchte das Haus ab. Irgendwo musste ein Hinweis sein. Irgendein Anhaltspunkt. Oliver wusste nicht einmal zu welchem See Connor gerne fuhr, das hatte er nicht gefragt. Aber er war sich sicher das sie nicht dorthin fuhren. Oliver suchte jeden Winkel ab. Irgendwo musste etwas sein. Dann entdeckte er etwas. Es hätte auch nur Zufall sein können. Doch es war so...

Auf dem Boden vor der Terrassentür lagen ein paar Buntstifte die Gestern noch auf dem Couchtisch lagen. Sie bildeten einen Pfeil. Oliver sah in die Richtung des Pfeils und sah sofort das Sägewerk.

Gleichzeitig sah Connor in Richtung seines Hauses im Tal. Als er zu Boden fiel rutschten ein paar Sachen vom Couchtisch. Darunter auch die drei Buntstifte die er sich in einem günstigen Moment Griff und damit einen Pfeil bastelte. Connor wusste nicht wieso, aber er fühlte sich einen kurzen Moment gut und konnte spüren das jemand seine Nachricht verstand. Dann wurde er von Frank zu seiner Mutter gestoßen bevor dieser eine braune Einkaufstüte zu einem der Pfeiler warf auf denen das große Dach des benachbarten Lagers ruhte...

„Kluger Junge!" rief Oliver und rannte an den anderen vorbei zurück zum Wagen wo er in den Kofferraum sprang. Die anderen stiegen ein während Oliver anfing sich im Kofferraum umzuziehen...

Connor und seine Mutter wurden mit vorgehaltener Waffe in das verlassene Gebäude gedrängt...

Das Verwaltungsgebäude des Sägewerks war ein Altbau aus den 20er Jahren. Die Fenster waren mit Steinen eingeworfen worden, Wände mit Graffiti beschmiert die dem Besitzer den Tod wünschten, an den Wänden fing der Schimmel an zu wüten und alles was sich zu Geld machen ließ war bereits Geplündert worden. Nur ein paar Schreibtische, ein paar Stühle und sehr viele auf dem Boden verstreute Akten waren noch da. Mit zittrigen Knien ging Sandra zu einem noch da stehenden Aktenschrank, in ihrem ehemaligen Arbeitszimmer im ersten Stock, der durch die eindringende Feuchtigkeit langsam zu Schimmeln anfing.

Frank richtete die Waffe wieder auf Connor um sie daran zu erinnern wie ernst er es meinte und Sandra stieß verzweifelt gegen den Aktenschrank der Sofort, vor allem wegen des Schimmels, sofort in seine Einzelteile zerfiel und ein kleines Loch in der Wand enthüllte...

Im Kofferraum wurde Oliver hin und her geworfen während er versuchte sich sein Kostüm überzuziehen. Roy bog so schnell um die Kurven das der Volvo mehrmals Ausbrach und nur mit mühe auf der Straße gehalten werden konnte. Oliver stieß sich an allen möglichen Stellen während er sich seine Arrow-Jacke überzog...

„AUTSCH... AUA... AGHHH..." Oliver knallte nach vorne und landete fast komplett auf der Rückbank neben Felicity wobei er sie ansah. „WENN DAS VORBEI IST... BASTELN WIR SO EINEN VERWANDLER!"

Im Sägewerk ging Frank zu dem Loch. Die Waffe immer noch auf Connor gerichtet der jetzt von Sandra festgehalten wurde.

Als das Sägewerk pleite ging und alles beschlagnahmt wurde, sah Sandra eine Möglichkeit das Geld der Queens, welches sie nicht mehr wollte, loszuwerden ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie wusste über das Loch in der Wand Bescheid. Es wurde einst gebohrt um ein paar Kabel auszutauschen. Sandra arbeite damals hier. Sie schrieb Rechnungen und Lieferscheine für das fertige Holz, zahlte die Holzfäller aus oder tratschte mit ihren beiden Kolleginnen. Damals waren die Wände noch weiß und es roch nach Holz und Wald. Jetzt waren die Wände braun angelaufen und es roch nach Schimmel. Sandra legte das Geld damals in das Loch. Sie hoffte jemand würde es stehlen oder jemand würde es für unterschlagenes Geld ihres Chefs halten. Nun hoffte sie das es noch da war. Denn sonst würde sie sterben.

Frank riss mit Gewalt an der Rohgipsplatte um das Loch zu vergrößern. Dann fiel etwas durch das Loch hinaus auf den Boden. Ein eng zusammengewickeltes etwas, etwa so groß wie eine 1-Liter-Flasche. Frank warf es zu Sandra und befahl ihr es aufzumachen. Sie folgte der Anweisung zitternd und offenbarte das Geld. Sie hatte es in zwei Plastiktüten gewickelt und diese dann sorgfältig mit Klebeband verschlossen. Verzweifelt zog sie an dem Plastik und bekam die Wurst die sie gewickelt hatte kaum auf. Dann schaffte sie es doch... und zeigte ihm das Geld...

„Eine Million... neunhundert...viertausend...dreihundert...und zwei Dollar!" sagte sie stotternd. Sie wusste immer genau wie viel es war.

Connor war erstaunt über das Geld. Frank befahl Sandra das Geld in seinen Rucksack zu packen und diesen gründlich zu verschließen...

Roy legte eine Vollbremsung ein, konnte aber nicht verhindern das der Kombi in ein Gebüsch neben der Straße raste. Sie waren über die Anlieferstraße für die LKW's gerast und hielten nun an der Rückseite des Geländes. Oliver stieß von innen den Kofferraumdeckel auf und sprang in voller Arrowmontur aus dem Wagen...

Frank trieb Sandra und Connor wieder die Treppe hinunter. Er hatte was er wollte. Doch in Sandra stieg wieder die Verzweiflung. „Warum tust du das? Woher wusstest du davon?"

Frank richtete die Waffe nun direkt gegen ihr Gesicht während er eine weitere Plastiktüte durch ein kaputtes Fenster auf einen weiteren Stützpfeiler warf: „Denkts du ich Glaube das der Sohn Oliver Queens keine Mitgift bekommen hat..." brüllte er so laut das Oliver es draußen im Lager hören konnte.

Sandra versuchte zu begreifen woher er das wissen konnte. Oliver schlich sich währenddessen an den leeren Regalen vorbei und näher zu dem kleinen Verwaltungsgebäude. Drinnen betraten die beiden Geiseln nun die Kantine im Erdgeschoss. Oliver schlich näher und hielt sich schussbereit. Er sah den Geländewagen vor dem Gebäude parken und wusste das es dessen Wagen war...

Frank befahl Sandra und Connor nun wieder zum Wagen zu gehen.

„Bitte las uns gehen!" flehte Sandra und hielt Connor noch fester. „Du hasst doch was du willst."

„JA! Aber kann ich zulassen das ihr jemandem davon erzählt..." während er redete schoss plötzlich ein Pfeil durch das Fenster der die Lampe an der Decke traf. Funken regneten herab und der Bösewicht war kurz irritiert während er weiter brüllte das beide sofort einsteigen sollten. Ein zweiter Pfeil flog durch ein anderes Fenster und traf die Waffe in Hendricks Hand die ihm sofort aus der Hand schlug.

Erschrocken drehte sich Hendricks um als im nächsten Moment ein Explodierender Pfeil die Wand traf und ein großes Loch in diese Hineinsprengte. Sandra warf sich vor Connor während Hendricks zu Boden fiel. Die Wand brach ein und als sich der Staub legte... sahen alle drei eine grün gekleidete Gestalt durch den Staub auf sie zukommen...

„WER ZUM HENKER..." brüllte Hendricks doch ihm blieben die Worte im Halse stecken als er erkannte um wen es sich handelte.

„ARROW!" rief Connor froh und erleichtert. „ER IST GEKOMMEN UM UNS ZU RETTEN!"

„LASSEN SIE SIE GEHEN!" brüllte Oliver mit seiner Arrowstimme und richtete einen Pfeil auf den Bösewicht.

Hendricks zückte eine zweite, kleinere Waffe und richtete diese wieder auf seine Geiseln. „ICH WARNE SIE! Ein Schritt näher und die beiden werden durchlöchert."

„Lassen Sie sie gehen!" wiederholte Arrow. In ihm stieg die Wut. Wie konnte er es wagen eine Waffe auf sein Kind zu richten.

„Sind sie extra aus Starling City gekommen um eine Provinz-Sekretärin und ihren Sohn zu retten?" sagte Hendricks hämisch. „Mann mann mann,... Ich dachte sie jagen nur reiche Typen und so ein Zeug..."

In diesem Moment sah Connor das der Bösewicht hinter seinem Rücken unbemerkt eine kleine Fernbedienung ergriff und darauf einen Knopf drückte.

„ARROW, PASS AUF!" brüllte Connor noch bevor Oliver ein lautes Piepsen aus der Plastiktüte neben dem Stützpfeiler vernahm.

Oliver wusste sofort was es war. Die beiden Plastiktüten die der Schurke an den Pfeilen hatte liegen lassen waren Bomben!

Oliver sprang sofort zur Seite. Zwei heftige Explosionen zerrissen zwei der Stützpfeiler auf denen das Dach des offenen Lagers aufgebaut war. Oliver wurde in die Luft geworfen und flog mehrere Meter weit in einen Haufen Sägespäne. Oliver flog über die Kuppe und kullerte auf der anderen Seite wieder runter auf den Betonboden während sich das Dach des Lagers langsam nach unten bog. Die anderen waren entsetzt als sie sahen wie die große Stahlkonstruktion anfing sich zu wellen und anschließend mit lautem Krachen nach rechts zu Kippen. Oliver sprang auf die Beine und rannte von dem Dach weg um nicht von diesem erschlagen zu werden. Die Erde bebte als das Dach unten aufschlug und einen Teil des Verwaltungsgebäudes mitnahm. Es sah aus als würde eine riesige Bierbank umkippen...

„OLIVER!" schrie Felicity und rannte humpelnd und unter starken schmerzen zum Lager. Diggle und Roy rannten voraus über das leere Gelände auf dem sonst die Baumstämme lagerten. Das Lager und das Verwaltungsgebäude waren in eine riesige Staubwolke gehüllt die auch in der Stadt gesehen wurde wo die Feuerwehr gerade erst das Feuer in der Wohnung gelöscht hatte. Dort stiegen die Feuerwehrmänner sofort in ihre Fahrzeuge um nun zum Sägewerk zu fahren.

Sandra verlor das Bewusstsein. Connor öffnete die Augen und rang nach Luft. Der Raum war voller Staub. Er hustete und konnte nichts mehr sehen. Er fühlte nur wie ihm jemand mit der Hand den Mund zuhielt und ihn durch den Raum zerrte...

Oliver rappelte sich auf und sah sich um. Das Dach war in einem Stück zur Seite gekippt und nur wenige Meter vor ihm aufgeschlagen. Trümmer lagen überall um ihn herum. Er war in Ordnung. Sofort rannte er zum Verwaltungsgebäude, welches Teilweise unter dem Umkippenden Dach, begraben wurde. Der Bereich in dem Connor, seine Mutter und ihr Entführer waren, war jedoch noch intakt. Oliver rannte zu dem Loch das er hinein gesprengt hatte und sprang in den Raum... nur um Festzustellen, das dieser völlig leer war...

Vor dem Gebäude zerrte der Bösewicht den lautstark protestierenden Connor in sein Auto.

„LASS MICH LOS! DU AFFE! DU SCHURKE!" brüllte Connor und biss seinem Entführer in die Hand.

Dieser schrie kurz auf und schlug Connor kräftig ins Gesicht so das dieser wimmernd zu Boden fiel und die Hände schützend aufs Schmerzende Gesicht legte. In diesem Moment griff sich der Mann eine Spraydose im Wagen und sprühte damit Connor ins Gesicht. Connor schrie noch einmal laut wobei er das Spray jedoch einatmete und sofort bewusstlos wurde.

**Bitte um Review**


	13. Der Star der Schiene

Connor und seine Mutter lagen bewusstlos eingepfercht im Kofferraum des Geländewagens während im stark beschädigten Verwaltungsgebäude des Sägewerks, Oliver alles absuchte. Er hatte Angst beide wären Verschüttet worden, oder gar von dem herabstürzenden Dach des Lagers zerquetscht worden. Fast schon in Panik grub er sich durch die Trümmer.

Diggle und Roy kamen an und halfen Oliver sich zu beruhigen. So hatten sie diesen noch nie erlebt. Er war unkonzentriert, panisch und verängstigt.

„Oliver... beruhigen Sie sich!" bettelte Diggle schon fast.

Zusammen mit Roy führte er Oliver ins Freie. Dort humpelte Felicity auf sie zu, die sich wegen der Starken schmerzen in ihrem Fuß kaum aufrecht halten konnte. Das Dach des Lagers ragte senkrecht wie eine Wand nach oben und sah aus wie ein auf der Seite liegender Tisch. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern bis die beiden verbleibenden Pfeiler ebenfalls nachgeben und das Dach nach unten krachen würde. Oliver sah sich um. Heute war schon so einiges zu Bruch gegangen. Langsam kamen die Sirenen der Feuerwehrautos näher.

„Wir sollten hier weg!" sagte Roy und er und Diggle stützten Felicity ab.

Oliver war völlig regungslos. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Er hatte Angst das sie wirklich beide tot unter den Trümmern lagen... bis plötzlich das Peilgerät Alarm schlug.

Während er sich durch das Lager schlich hatte er mit einer Flecette einen Peilsender auf das Auto geschossen das er gesehen hatte. Auf seinem Smartphone sah er den Wagen die Straße Richtung Norden wegfahren. Felicity hatte ihren Laptop im Wagen liegen lassen. Auf diesem hatte sie mehr Möglichkeiten den Wagen zu verfolgen. In Oliver stieg wieder die Hoffnung. Wieder nahm er Felicity huckepack und trug sie zurück zum Auto das mehrere hundert Meter entfernt stand...

Die Feuerwehr war bemüht sich um das Feuer im Lager zu kümmern das durch die Explosion entstanden war. Das Dach drohte auch noch runterzukommen. So bemerkte keiner den Kombi der klammheimlich das Gelände verließ...

Im Geländewagen kramte der Bösewicht ein Mobiltelefon aus dem Handschuhfach während er über die Waldstraße raste. Er war aufgeregt. Alles was bisher geschah war nicht geplant gewesen.

„Ich bins! Kleine Planänderung... Dieser Irre aus Starling City ist aufgetaucht! … Nein nicht Deathstroke! Der den alle als Helden feiern. Arrow! … Nein ich weiß nicht, wieso er plötzlich hier aufgetaucht ist... Beklag dich nicht... wir müssen einfach umdisponieren..."

Während er redete sendete ein in der Beifahrertür steckender Pfeil ein Signal zu Felicitys Computer. Roy driftete über die Straße und wich gekonnt anderen Autos aus. Oliver erhob sich vom Beifahrersitz und öffnete das Schiebedach um im Stehen aus dem Auto schießen zu können falls es nötig wäre...

Während der Verfolgung sah der Bösewicht jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln heraus den Pfeil in der Tür stecken. Oliver war so besorgt um Connor das er nicht daran dachte den Pfeil in den Radkasten zu schießen wo er schwerer zu entdecken war. Der Pfeil steckte stattdessen für jedermann sichtbar in der Tür. Nach einer Vollbremsung sprang der Entführer aus dem Wagen um den Pfeil raus zuziehen. Sofort erkannte er den Peilsender. Unruhig überlegte er sich was er tun sollte. Er versuchte draufzutreten, doch der Sender war unzerstörbar.

Dann kam ein Auto vorbei. Ein alter Pick-Up. Vollbeladen mit Äpfeln. Der Wagen wollte die Talstraße hinunter Richtung Stadt fahren. In einem günstigen Moment warf er die Flecette auf die Ladefläche mit den Äpfeln...

„Er fährt die Talstraße, wieder in Richtung Stadt!" rief Felicity, die alles auf dem Monitor sehen konnte.

„Sie wollen wohl zur Autobahn." fügte Diggle hinzu.

„Wir müssen Sie abfangen!" rief Oliver mit seiner Arrowstimme von oben.

„Roy, fahr hier links... wir nehmen die Abkürzung!" rief Felicity.

Roy bog scharf nach Links auf einen Feldweg. Der Wagen bebte und Schüttelte als er über den unbefestigten Weg fuhr und wild auf und ab geworfen wurde. Oliver, der immer noch den Oberkörper durch das Schiebedach hielt wurde wild hin und her geworfen...

„Wir haben Sie eingeholt! Die nächste rechts, dann haben wir sie!" rief Felicity.

Sie konnten die Straße nicht sehen. Und auch nicht das Auto das sie verfolgten. Roy bog an der nächsten Möglichkeit rechts ab um zurück auf die Straße zu gelangen. Er durchbrach zwei Zäune, fuhr einen Strohballen um und kam mit quietschenden Reifen mitten auf der Straße zum stehen.

Oliver schoss sofort einen Pfeil auf das Auto... ohne zu beachten das es das Falsche war.

Im Pick-Up schrien die beiden Insassen laut auf als der Pfeil den Kühler durchbohrte und sofort Qualm aus der Motorhaube schoss. Mit quietschender Bremse kam der Pick-Up zum stehen und krachte fast in den Kombi. Erst jetzt sah Oliver was er gerade getan hatte.

Verängstigt stiegen ein etwa 70-jähriger und ein Teenager aus dem Pick-Up und hoben die Hände hoch um sich zu ergeben. Oliver sprang vom Wagen und lief an den verdutzen Männern vorbei zur Ladefläche wo er zwischen den Äpfeln seine Fleccette und den Peilsender fand.

„SCHEIßE!" brüllte Oliver laut und ging zum Fahrer.

„Bitte, tun sie meinem Großvater nichts!" bettelte der Teenager.

Oliver beachtete ihn nicht und hob nur die Flecette hoch. „WOHER HABEN SIE DAS?"

Der alte Mann trat verängstigt einen Schritt zurück. „Ich weiß es nicht! Das habe ich noch nie gesehen."

„EIN ROTER GELÄNDEWAGEN... HABEN SIE EINEN GESEHEN?" brüllte Oliver mit der Arrowstimme.

Der alte Mann stand kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt und wies verängstigt in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. „Dort! An der Kreuzung Richtung Central City!"

Oliver rannte zurück zum Auto und sprang durch das Schiebedach hinein während Roy anfuhr und davonraste.

„ICH BEZAHL DEN SCHADEN!" rief Oliver noch zu den beiden die neben ihrem qualmenden Auto standen.

Der Junge sah seinen Großvater ungläubig an: „Ich dachte immer das Arrow ein cooleres Auto fährt!"

Der Volvo raste davon. In seinem Ford, lenkte der Entführer den Wagen nun über einen unbefestigten Waldweg. Im Kofferraum wurden Connor und seine Mutter ordentlich durchgeschüttelt. Währen beide bei Bewusstsein gewesen hätten Sie womöglich laut um Hilfe gerufen. Doch dafür waren beide zu weggetreten. Und hier konnte sie eh niemand hören...

Oliver setzte sich wieder und schloss das Schiebedach. Er konnte nicht glauben was gerade passiert war. Er hatte ein paar Unschuldige bedroht. Die Sorge um Connor war so groß das er nicht über das Nachdachte was er tat. Was schlimmer war, war das sie Connor verloren hatten.

„Wir finden Ihn schon!" sagte Felicity.

„Und wie?" fragte Oliver besorgt.

„Weil ich Frank Hendricks gerade identifiziert habe! Und in etwa weiß wo er jetzt womöglich hinfährt."

Oliver sah nach hinten und sah Felicity. „Ich liebe Sie! Wer ist der Mistkerl?"

Ebendieser parkte den Geländewagen vor einem einsamen Waldhaus. Ganz in der nähe verliefen die Schienen einer Bahnstrecke. Es war idylisch. Kein Muks war zu hören. Nur ein paar Vögel. Der Mann stieg aus und ging um den Wagen herum. Connor, seine Mutter und ihr Rucksack lagen hinten im Kofferraum. Als er den Deckel öffnete fiel Connor hinaus.

„DAS GLAUB ICH JETZT NICHT! Du hasst sie mitgebracht!" brüllte eine wütende Frauenstimme. „Schlimm genug das ich hier in der Pampa sein muss, jetzt schleppst du auch noch beide hier an."

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Die beiden sind jetzt unsere Lebensversicherung! Solange wir sie in unserer Gewalt haben wird Arrow uns nicht abschießen."

Eine Frau in seinem Alter, mit langen blonden Haaren, schlanker Figur und extrem viel Make-Up stand mit aufgestemmten Armen auf der Veranda und sah ihn unzufrieden an. Sie war verstimmt.

„Warum sollte Arrow mitten in die Provinz kommen um eine alleinerziehende Frau und ihr Kind zu retten?" fragte sie wütend.

„Was weiß ich!" antwortete der Mann und legte den bewusstlosen Connor wieder zu seiner Mutter in den Kofferraum. „Jetzt steig ein! Ich hab die Kohle! Sobald wir im Zug sitzen müssen wir nur noch abwarten bis wir in Kanada sind. Und von dort geht's ab auf die Insel."

„Warte! Und was ist mit meinem Gepäck?"

Verstimmt sah der Mann auf die 10 Koffer die neben der Frau auf der Veranda standen...

Oliver währenddessen verstand nun alles. Jetzt wusste er worum es ging! Doch sie hatten ein Problem: Sie wussten nicht wo sie waren!

Das Gelände um sie herum war sehr hügelig und dicht bewaldet. Man konnte keine 50 Meter weit sehen obwohl es helllichter Tag war. In Oliver stieg die Verzweiflung. Bis jetzt war jeder seiner Versuche Connor zu retten fehlgeschlagen!

„Ich... Sandra hatte recht! Ich schaffe es nicht für Connor da zu sein!"

„WAS?!" brüllte Felicity. „ROY, STOP!"

Roy trat auf die Bremse und der Wagen kam abrupt zum stehen. Felicity stieg aus, humpelte um den Wagen herum zur Beifahrertür, öffnete diese und zog Oliver aus dem Wagen damit er ihr gegenüberstand.

„Sie sind ein guter Vater! Sie lieben Ihn! Sie sind für ihn weit gereist. Und sie wissen jetzt wohin sie fahren! Es ist zwar nicht Sicher aber eine heiße Spur! Sie haben bisher jeden Beschützt den sie Beschützen wollten und haben es auch immer geschafft! Da werden Sie es ja wohl schaffen ihr Kind vor diesem drittklassigen Möchtegern-Verbrecher zu schützen!"

Nach dieser Standpauke fühlte sich Oliver tatsächlich besser. Sofort umarmte er Felicity: „Danke! Felicity, sie waren immer für mich da! Sie haben mich immer aufgefangen. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich ohne sie tun würde!"

Oliver legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Felicity drückte ihn ganz fest.

„Und jetzt... schnappen wir uns den Mistkerl!" sagte Oliver wieder zufriedener und trug Felicity wieder um den Wagen herum zu ihrem Platz...

Der Geländewagen mit dem Entführer und seiner Freundin fuhr wieder auf der Hauptstraße und erreichte den Stadtrand von Central City. Dieses Gebiet war Hauptsächlich voller Fabriken und anderer Industrie. Hier hielt der Geländewagen vor einem Riesigen Gebäudekomplex mit Bahnanschluss. Er war müde nachdem er die Koffer seiner Freundin alleine ins Auto geladen hatte während diese im Spiegel zum wiederholten male ihr Make-Up kontrollierte.

„Meine Sachen müssten schon hier sein!" sagte sie gelangweilt. „Wehe dir, es geht noch etwas schief!"

„Schlimmer kann es doch nicht mehr werden! Außerdem ist mir gerade eine Idee gekommen..."

Währenddessen erreichte der Kombi mit Team Arrow ebenfalls die Stadtgrenze von Central City. Roy quälte sich durch den dichten Verkehr.

„Schneller! Sonst sind sie weg bevor wir kommen!" rief Oliver.

Der Wagen hielt auf einem Parkplatz eines Bahnhofs. Dutzende Menschen liefen vor dem Gebäude umher.

„Sind Sie sicher, das wir ihn hier abfangen können?" fragte Oliver besorgt.

„Wir müssen uns in ihn hineindenken! Er hat zwei Geiseln... er weiß das er von Arrow verfolgt wird! Er wird den beiden also nichts tun weil er weiß das er damit den Zorn des Bogenschützen auf sich ziehen wird. Die beiden werden seine Lebensversicherung sein. So schlimm wie es auch klingt... so haben die beiden eine Chance."

Oliver atmete schwer. Er war besorgt und hatte niemals so große Angst. Aber er vertraute niemandem so sehr wie Felicity. Diese hatte durch ihre Hackerfähigkeiten herausgefunden das Frank Hendricks unter seinem richtigen Namen zwei Tickets mit dem 'Flash-Rail' Hochgeschwindigkeitszug nach Vancouver gekauft hatte. Von dort war er auf einem Erste Klasse Flug nach Nassau, auf den Bahamas gebucht. Ihn begleitete eine Frau, die den gleichen Nachnamen trug...

Eben diese beiden, bzw. nur der Mann, hievten ihre letzten Koffer in den Gepäckwagen am Ende des Zuges um dann mit zwei Trolleys, in denen die beiden Bewusstlosen hinein gezwängt wurden, nach vorne zu ihrem Wagon zu gehen.

Der Flash-Rail war ein nagelneuer, top moderner Hochgeschwindigkeitszug der Central City mit einigen anderen Großstädten verband. Die rote Lackierung schimmerte in der Sonne. Verziert waren die Wagons mit Gelben Streifen, die viele als Blitze bezeichneten. Der Zug bestand neben dem Gepäckwagen aus 10 Passagierwagons, einer vorderen Lok und einer hinteren Lok. Beide Triebköpfe boten luxuriöse Erste-Klasse Abteile, die nur mit Ticket betreten werden konnten die an einen Scanner gehalten werden mussten. Sie befanden sich hier im Depot des Zuges. Der nächste Halt wäre der Südbahnhof von Central City...

Auf dem Parkplatz eben dieses Bahnhofes war Oliver kurz davor aus dem Wagen zu springen und hinzurennen. Roy, Diggle und Felicity mussten ihn mit aller Kraft festhalten.

„OLIVER, NEIN!" schrien alle im Chor.

Oliver war drauf und dran, am heiligten Tag in voller Arrow-Montur, mit heruntergelassener Kapuze und Maske durch einen Bahnhof voller Menschen zu laufen.

„Sie werden Sie sehen!" sagte Felicity und erinnerte Oliver daran das er gerade Arrow war.

„Ich muss dorthin!" sagte Oliver nur und öffnete die Tür wieder.

Die anderen zogen nun noch fester an Oliver. „Sollen alle den sehen das Oliver Queen Arrow ist und ein Kind rettet von dem viele ausgehen werden das er es kennen könnte!" sagte Roy.

Oliver zog die Tür wieder zu und rutschte nach unten. Sie hatten recht. Die Sorge um Connor war so groß das er mehr als leichtsinnig wurde. Deshalb hatte er wohl nicht daran gedacht nachzudenken als er vorhin den fremden Pick-Up beschossen hatte. Er wollte Connor retten, doch er wusste nicht wie.

„Oliver... der Zug wird in einer viertel Stunde hier sein! Bis dahin sollten wir die Superman-Nummer abziehen!" sagte Diggle.

„Die Superman-Nummer?" fragte Oliver verwirrt.

Diggle griff nach hinten in den Kofferraum und zog die Einkaufstüte mit Olivers Straßenkleidung hervor...

Währenddessen betraten die beiden Entführer im Depot den Zug. Niemandem fiel auf das zwei Menschen mit zwei großen Koffern durch den leeren Zug gingen, welcher nun anfuhr um zum Bahnhof zu fahren. Beide betraten die vordere Lok mit der Erste-Klasse-Lounge und ließen sich nieder. Die Frau zog einen Schminkspiegel hervor und kontrollierte zum Wiederholten Male ihr Make-Up während ihr Freund die beiden Schweren Koffer hinter ihr herzog. Er hatte alles aufgeladen, ihr Gepäck verladen und dafür gesorgt das ihre Wertsachen in der Lounge neben ihr waren.

„Ich hoffe für dich das wirklich nichts mehr unerwartetes passiert!" sagte die Frau.

Der Mann ließ wütend die beiden Koffer fallen und wollte eigentlich los brüllen. Doch er fing sich wieder: „Selbstverständlich! Denk daran... sobald etwas unerwartetes passiert muss ich nur diesen Knopf drücken..."

„Ja... aber denk daran das wir dann auch draufgehen."

„Pah... was ist dir lieber? Ein schneller und schmerzloser Tot? Oder ein langsamer Tot durch die Giftspritze im Gefängnis. Denk daran das du auch nicht gerade ungeschoren bist."

Die Frau war relativ teilnahmslos und kümmerte sich lieber darum ihre Nägel zu Feilen. Der Zug wurde mittlerweile schneller und kam nun dem Bahnhof immer näher.

Dort warteten hunderte Menschen darauf in den Zug einzusteigen. Für viele war es ein Erlebnis. Stationen waren noch der Nordbahnhof von Central City, Blüdhaven, Starling City und Seattle bevor der Zug die Grenze nach Kanada überfuhr und in Vancouver hielt um von dort die gleiche Strecke zurückzufahren. Dabei erreichte der Zug um die 350 Stundenkilometer...

Der Lokführer und sein Kollege im Führerhaus ahnten nicht das hinter ihnen ein Verbrechen im Gange war. Auch die vielen Menschen im Bahnhof ahnten nicht in welcher Gefahr sie bald schweben würden... Nur Oliver wusste das er etwas zu unternehmen hatte, während er mit seinem guten Anzug über dem Arrowkostüm und mit seiner Ausrüstung in einer Einkaufstüte durch den Bahnhof lief...

**Bitte um Review!**


	14. Planlos

Olivers Herz pochte während er sich durch die Menschenmenge im Bahnhofsgebäude schob um zum Bahnsteig zu gelangen. Erst jetzt realisierte er das er keinen Plan hatte! Keine Ahnung was zu tun war! Und vor allem eines hatte... Angst! Angst um Connor!

Im Zug entschlossen sich die beiden Bösewichte schließlich ihre Gefangenen aus den Koffern zu lassen damit sie nicht erstickten. Die Frau feilte mit gelangweilter Mine ihre Nägel während der Mann, der bis heute Morgen noch vorgab in Sandra verliebt zu sein, ebendiese in einen der breiten Sitzte hievte. Neben ihr setzte er Connor hin. Beide waren durch das Betäubungsmittel immer noch zu geschwächt um zu begreifen was gerade vor sich ging.

Oliver erreichte den Bahnsteig und sah sich um. Mit der Linken Hand griff er in der Einkaufstüte nach einem Pfeil. Bereit um ihn nötigenfalls per Hand zu werfen. Schweiß rann ihm die Stirn hinunter. Mit dem teuren Anzug über dem Arrowkostüm sah er aus als hätte er 10 Kilo zugenommen. Das er das tatsächlich Gemacht hatte konnte er nicht glauben. Obwohl Connor sich Arrow bestimmt so vorstellt. Unrasiert und mit ungewaschenen Haaren erkannte ihn niemand. Das kam ihm gerade recht.

„OLIVER!" rief Felicity und Oliver drehte sich um.

Er hatte weder den falschen Frank Hendricks, oder Sandra oder Connor entdeckt. Diggle hatte währenddessen einen Rollstuhl organisiert und Roy schob die verletzte Felicity durch den Bahnhof. Diese tippte wieder wie wild auf ihrer Tastatur herum.

„Ich habe sie gefunden! Sie sitzen im Zug der gleich einfährt." erklärte Felicity. „Das sind die Überwachungsbilder aus dem Depot!"

Oliver sah sich die Aufzeichnung an. Er schlussfolgerte das beide in den großen Trolleys sein mussten die der Mann hinter sich her zog. Wieder kochte in Oliver die Wut hoch. Sein Kind, eingesperrt in einem dunklen, engen Koffer.

„Können Sie den Zug aufhalten?" fragte Oliver

„Ich versuche es! Das System des Zuges ist eines der neuesten... Ich brauche ein paar Minuten..." sagte Felicity.

Diese wurde unterbrochen als eine kurze Melodie ertönte und eine freundliche Frauenstimme die Einfahrt des Zuges ankündigte.

„Wir haben keine paar Minuten!" sagte Oliver besorgt.

„Ich bin dran..."

„Fahren wir einfach mit!" sagte Roy.

„Wenn er mich sieht wird er Connor sofort erschießen!" dementierte Oliver.

„Arrow ja... aber Oliver Queen! Eine Geisel mit noch mehr Geld!" erklärte Roy.

Oliver verstand langsam worauf Roy hinaus wollte...

Leise glitt der Zug über die Schienen als er in den Bahnhof einfuhr. Die Menschen waren beeindruckt. Kinder lachten und machten strahlende Gesichter. Viele die hier einstiegen wollten nur ans andere Ende der Stadt um von dort in die Berge für einen Ausflug zu fahren. Am nächsten Bahnhof warteten auch schon viele Menschen darauf das der Zug endlich kommt um damit in die anderen Großstädte zu fahren. Als der Zug zum Stillstand kam und sich die Türen endlich öffneten drängten sich die Leute zu den Türen. Oliver, Diggle, Felicity und Roy versuchten Anschluss zu finden. Felicity tippte eilig auf ihrem Computer herum um jedem auf sein Smartphone ein Elektronisches Zugticket zu schicken bevor sie den Laptop zuklappte um, von Oliver gestützt, zu Fuß einzusteigen.

Oliver hatte immer noch keinen Plan. Sie quälten sich durch die Menge und schafften es schließlich in einen der hintersten Wagen einzusteigen. Felicity ließ sich auf einem freien Sitz nieder und tippte wieder wie wild auf der Tastatur herum. Es gelang ihr nicht sofort sich in das System des Zuges zu hacken, aber sie konnte nun sehen wohin sie fahren sollten und wie die Weichen gestellt waren. Die Fahrt sollte durch die Berge und über eine der höchsten Eisenbahnbrücken des Landes führen. Felicity überlegte sich ob sie eine Weiche verstellen sollte, doch das hatte die Entführer nur gereizt.

Als der Zug anfuhr wachte vorne Sandra erschrocken aber immer noch schlapp und geschwächt auf. Sofort nahm sie den bewusstlosen Connor in die Arme und sah erneut in den Lauf einer Waffe...

„Guten Morgen!" sagte ihr 'Freund' mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Sandra stieß sofort einen entsetzen Schrei aus. Sie hörte erst auf als sie eine deftige Ohrfeige bekam. Verwirrt blickte sie zu der Frau die sie wütend ansah.

„Ruhe! Das Gekreische nervt!" sagte sie genervt und setze sich wieder hin um sich wieder ihren Nägeln zu widmen.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich lieber ruhig! Das Ding ist geladen! Und nachdem was gerade im Sägewerk passiert ist bin ich mehr als gereizt. Also wenn du nicht willst das hier Blut fließt solltest du ruhig sein."

Sandra drehte sich so das Connor hinter sie rutschte. Sie wollte nur eins: Ihr Kind vor diesem Irren beschützen. Doch sie selbst hatte so panische Angst das sie sich wünschte wieder Ohnmächtig zu sein. Auch Connor kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein...

Der Zug beschleunigte. Immer schneller schossen die Gebäude der Stadt an den Fenstern vorbei. Im hintersten Passagierwaggon fand Felicity endlich etwas was hilfreich war... die Überwachungskamera des vorderen Triebkopfes. Entsetzt sah Oliver seinen Sohn und dessen Mutter da Sitzen. Er konnte in Sandras Gesicht deutlich die Angst erkennen. Und Connor hatte einen starren leeren Blick wie in einem Horrorfilm im Gesicht. Oliver sprang auf und ging nach vorne.

„NEIN!" schrien seine Begleiter im Chor.

Oliver hielt inne. Doch etwas zog ihn nach vorne. Der Wunsch sein Kind zu retten. Sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Sein kleiner Mini-Me!

„Ich hab seine Komplizin identifiziert! Oh Mann,... glauben Sie mir. Arrow ist nicht sein einziges Problem!" sagte Felicity und tippte weiter herum. „Ich habe mich in das Handy gehackt das er bei sich trägt..."

„Ja?" fragte Oliver aufgeregt.

„Ja!" antwortete Felicity. „Es ist ein Prepaid-Handy! Schwer zurück zu verfolgen. Doch ich konnte das Signal identifizieren. Ich habe eine Nummer! Vielleicht ist er bereit zu verhandeln?"

Oliver griff wieder in die Tüte nach seinem Bogen. Wieder hielt er inne. Um sie herum saßen viele Menschen. Auch kleine Kinder. Es wäre eine sehr schlechte Idee hier als Arrow herumzulaufen und mit Pfeilen herum zuschießen wobei sehr viele Unschuldige hätten verletzt werden können.

„Ich muss doch etwas tun!"

„Sie sind immerhin hier, Oliver!" sagte Diggle. „Sie kennen Ihr Kind seit ein paar Tagen und sind schon bereit alles für Ihn zu tun. Ich werde selbst in 6 Monaten Vater und habe keine Ahnung ob ich den Job gut hinkriege! Sie aber... So ein Vater wie sei einer sind will ich sein!"

Oliver lächelte kurz wieder. Diggles Ansprache baute ihn wieder auf. Trotzdem zitterte seine Hand als er sein eigenes Handy herauszog und die Nummer eintippte die Felicity herausgefunden hatte. Er hoffte nur das alles gut gehen würde. Aber jetzt hatte er einen Plan.

Vorne schreckte der Entführer auf als sein Handy klingelte.

„Wer ist das denn?" fragte die Frau.

„Hasst du die Nummer weitergegeben?" fragte der Mann gereizt während er das Handy heraus kramte und auf dem Display die Unbekannte Nummer entdeckte. Sofort legte er auf. „Ich habe keine Zeit für so was."

„Er hat mich weggedrückt!" sagte Oliver wütend. „Gib mir mein Kind wieder du Arsch!"

Oliver drückte auf die Wahlwiederholung...

„Lass die blöde Mailbox ran gehen!" sagte die Frau genervt.

„Wem hasst du die Nummer gegeben?"

„Niemandem!"

Sandra beobachtete den Streit verwirrt. Beide stritten wie ein altes Ehepaar. Sie konnte deutlich sehen das zwischen den beiden wohl eine große Hass-Liebe herrschte.

„Wer bist du?" fragte sie schockiert.

Wieder hielt er ihr die Waffe vors Gesicht und drohte ihr sie solle endlich ruhe geben. Sandra wich zurück und versuchte sich vor Connor zu schieben. Das Geiseltraining das sie hatte als sie in der Bank anfing vergaß sie sofort. Sie fragte sich nur woher dieser Mann wusste das Connor Olivers Sohn war und woher er von dem Geld wusste. Dieser war von dem klingelnden Handy zunehmend genervt und nahm schließlich ab.

„WAS?!" brüllte er ins Mikro.

„Hier spricht Oliver Queen!" sagte Oliver. Der Mann und seine Freundin waren verwirrt. Auch Sandra konnte Olivers Stimme hören und war perplex. „Ich verlange das Sie sofort die beiden gehen lassen!"

„Mister Queen?! So eine Überraschung! Woher haben Sie diese Nummer?" fragte der Mann.

„Ich habe meine Quellen!" sagte Oliver und blickte dabei auf Felicity. "Lassen Sie die beiden jetzt gehen."

„Und warum sollte ich das tun? Die beiden sind meine Lebensversicherung! Die halten mir diesen Typen vom Leib!"

„Lassen Sie sie gehen! Ich gebe Ihnen alles was Sie wollen!" flehte Oliver schon fast.

„Was können Sie mir schon geben! Soviel ich gehört habe hat ihre Familie so gut wie alles verloren. Sie haben keinen Zugriff auf Ihr Konto. Sie haben Ihre Firma verloren weil sie so ner verrückten vertraut haben. Also... was wollen Sie mir schon geben, sie armer Schlucker?"

„Mich!" sagte Oliver.

Alle die Zuhörten waren schockiert. Doch Olivers Teammitglieder wussten was er vorhatte. Oliver konnte mit mehreren bewaffneten Angreifern auf einmal fertig werden. Er wollte beide retten, komme was wolle.

„Sind Sie etwa..."

„Ja! Ich bin auch im Zug!" sagte Oliver. „Und ich weiß das sie ganz vorne in der Ersten-Klasse sitzen und das ihr richtiger Name George Davis ist!"

Sandra, die alles hören konnte, zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie den Namen hörte. Den Namen kannte sie!

„Sie sind cleverer als ich gedacht habe Mister Queen!" sagte der Mann. „Sie wollen also so eine Art Austausch durchführen!"

„Genau! Ich gegen die beiden!"

„Hmmm... darüber muss ich nachdenken!" sagte der Mann und schaltete kurz das Handy auf Stumm. „Der blufft!"

„Oliver Queen... will sich opfern?" sagte die Frau verwirrt. „Ich dachte das wäre so ein versnobter Egoist. Solche einer von der Sorte die immer nur an sich selbst denken!"

Der Mann sah die Frau mit zuckendem Gesicht an. Welch Ironie gerade in ihrem Satz lag.

„Mister Queen... Ihr Angebot klingt... interessant! Kommen Sie nach vorne... und wehe Ihnen es ist jemand bei Ihnen!"

Mit diesen Worten hängte der Mann auf. Noch bevor die anderen etwas sagen konnten war Oliver schon aufgestanden und durch den halben Wagon gelaufen bevor er durch die Türe in den nächsten lief. Felicity stand auf, zuckte aber durch die Schmerzen in ihrem Fuß sofort zusammen und fiel auf den leeren Sitz auf dem Oliver gerade gesessen hatte.

Diggle und Roy liefen Oliver hinterher. Die anderen Leute waren schon leicht verwirrt.

„Warten Sie!" sagte Diggle. „Sie können doch nicht alleine da nach vorne gehen und..."

„Diggle!" unterbrach ihm Oliver. „Das ist eine Familienangelegenheit! Ich muss das alleine regeln. Sorgen Sie nur dafür das keine nach vorne kommt."

Mit diesen Worten drückte er Diggle und Roy ganz vorsichtig Ihre Kommunikatoren in die Hände. Mit einer weiteren leichten Handbewegung wies er auf die Tasche auf Roys Hoodie. Er wusste das Roy die rote Maske die er ihm geschenkt hatte immer in dieser Tasche mit sich herum trug. Beide wussten das das bedeutete das sie sich im Einsatz befanden. Oliver musste wohl einen Plan haben. Anders konnten Sie sich nicht vorstellen wieso er das nun tat.

Als Felicity zu Ihnen traf gingen Sie zusammen nach vorne in den dritten Waggon. Der Zug wurde bereits langsamer um am zweiten Bahnhof zu halten. Dort warteten die Menschen bereits gespannt um einzusteigen. Oliver wies alle darauf an in diesem Waggon zu bleiben bis er das Signal gab. Sie sollten auch dafür sorgen das keine Panik ausbricht falls geschossen wird oder Pfeile fliegen. Doch Connor war sein einziges Ziel in diesem Moment. Er sollte dort raus. Nur Felicity hatte dieses mulmige Gefühl als ob es ein Fehler sei nach vorne zu gehen. Als ob Oliver durch seinen Sohn nicht mehr gerade aus denken könnte.

Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte war Oliver schon fort. Er ging durch den zweiten Waggon nun nach vorne...

Als er durch die erste Schiebetür in den Bereich zwischen den beiden Waggons eintrat konnte er sehen das der Zugang durch dichte Vorhänge verhüllt war. Ein Schild wies die Passagiere an in die andere Lounge in der hinteren Lok zu gehen. Weil es von Hand mit einem Filzstift gemalt wurde war Oliver sicher das es von den Entführern gefälscht war. Die Bremsen quietschten bereits und Oliver spürte wie sie sehr schnell langsamer wurden. Als er durch den Vorhang trat hörte er sofort wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und eine Frau ihn eintreten lies.

Das erste was Oliver sah war Connor. Dieser kniete auf dem Boden während sein Entführer die größere Waffe auf seinen Kopf hielt. Sandra kniete neben ihm. Auch sie hatte eine, etwas kleinere Waffe auf den Hinterkopf gesetzt bekommen.

„STEHENBLEIBEN! WEG MIT DER TÜTE! Oder ich knall die beiden ab!"

Oliver hob sofort die freie Hand. Mit der anderen Hand legte er die Einkaufstüte mit seinem ganzen Equipment auf einen leeren Sessel und hob anschließend auch diese.

„Okay... Hier bin ich! Und jetzt lassen Sie die beiden gehen!" forderte Oliver.

Oliver hätte auch einfach sofort einen Kampf anfangen können. Doch erst mussten die beiden aus der Schusslinie.

„Und zulassen das die beiden sofort die Polizei rufen. Nichts da! Sie sind wirklich so dämlich. Sie kommen jetzt auch mit..."

„WAS? Jetzt haben wir drei Geiseln! Das ist nicht fair. Du hasst gesagt das wir alleine sein werden. Auch wenn der Typ eine richtig gutaussehende Geisel ist!" sagte die Frau verträumt. „Na Süßer! Wie wärs mit uns beiden! Den Typen brauchen wir nicht..."

Oliver sah die Frau, die in seinen Augen noch billiger als eine Nutte aussah, zornig an: „Lieber werde ich Schwul!"

Die Beleidigung hatte gesessen! Die Frau war geschockt. Der Entführer musste lautstark lachen.

„ABER ICH BEKOMME IMMER WAS ICH WILL!" brüllte sie angewidert.

„Ach komm... sei still! Oder willst du das der ganze Zug mitbekommt was hier von statten geht. Und vergiss die Lokführer nicht!" sagte der Mann und wies auf die

Die Frau verschränkte beleidigt ihre Arme und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf einen leeren Sessel. Doch Oliver ging auf Connor zu. Der Entführer ließ ihn und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Oliver ging sofort in die Knie als er vor Connor stand und umarmte seinen Sohn sofort.

„Mein Junge!" sagte Oliver wobei ihm tränen in die Augen schossen.

Als er Connor los ließ sahen sich beide gegenseitig an. Connor war überwältigt. Als Kind das im Glauben aufwuchs sein Vater wäre tot war er natürlich überwältigt eben diesen zu sehen.

„Du... bist mein Vater?" fragte dieser.

Oliver nickte und umarmte ihn sofort wieder. Den Zeitpunkt an dem er Connor die Wahrheit sagt hatte er sich anders vorgestellt.

„Awww... Ist das nicht Süß! Vater und Sohn nach sieben Jahren endlich miteinander vereint. Gott so was schnulziges ertrage ich nicht. Aufstehen und auf die Sessel da... Sofort!" brüllte der Mann während sich der Zug langsam wieder in Bewegung setzte. Mit mehr als fünfhundert Menschen an Bord.

**Bitte um Review!**


	15. Fahrt ins Verderben

Der Zug beschleunigte immer schneller und die beiden Männer im Führerhaus bekamen immer noch nicht mit was nur ein paar Meter hinter ihnen geschah. Die Kugelsichere Tür und die zugezogenen Jalousien verhinderten jeden Blick nach hinten.

Oliver, Connor und Sandra setzten sich auf die Plätze die ihnen zugewiesen wurden. Mit zwei Waffen im Anschlag lief der Entführer vor ihnen auf und ab während seine Komplizin teilnahmslos in einem Klatschmagazin herumblätterte. Der Zug kam mittlerweile am Stadtrand an und die letzten Häuser huschten an den Fenstern vorbei während der Zug nun endgültig beschleunigte. Oliver verspürte den starken drang gleich aufzuspringen und beide im hohen Bogen aus dem Zug zu werfen. Doch solange dieser die Waffe auf Connor gerichtet hatte war er wie gelähmt.

Connor war sein Wunder Punkt! Sein Bremspedal. Sein Kryptonit. Wenn es um Connor ging konnte Oliver nicht denken und nicht handeln. Dieser sah zu ihm herüber.

„Wieso bist du erst jetzt gekommen?" fragte dieser. Für ihn war die komplette Entführung nun ausgeblendet. Er hatte nur unzählige Fragen.

„Ach, Connor... Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll!" sagte Oliver.

„Ruhe! Der einzige der jetzt redet bin ich!" sagte der Entführer.

„Klappe, Davis!" sagte Oliver. „Ja, ich weiß das Ihr wahrer Name George Davis ist. Sie haben Frank Hendricks Identität geklaut, nachdem dieser in dem gleichen Krankenhaus gestorben ist in dem Sie gearbeitet haben und in dem auch Ihre Frau Samantha, Sandras Freundin, gestorben ist."

Sandra hörte genau zu und war abermals entsetzt. Sie hatte in den letzten sieben Jahren nur spärlichen Kontakt zu ihrer Freundin gehabt. Sie trafen sich nur einmal. Damals war Samantha auf Verwandten-Besuch in Central City. Sie trafen sich in einem Café und redeten über die alte Zeit. Auch darüber das sie inzwischen verlobt war und das ihr Verlobter George Davis hieß. Ebendieser hielt aber nun eine Waffe an ihren Kopf.

„Sie... Sie... woher wissen Sie das alles?" fragte dieser geschockt. „Ihr reichen Säcke habt wohl eure Nasen überall! Egal... jetzt wo wir hier sind... Ich bin so gütig und lasse euch mal zwei Minuten lang eure Familienprobleme diskutieren."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging ein paar Schritte weg. Sandra sah ihm geschockt hinterher und war fassungslos. Es war als wäre das alles ein böser Traum. Nur das sie nicht fähig war aufzuwachen. Oliver sah währenddessen zu Connor, der ihn fragend ansah.

„Connor, ich weiß du hast jetzt viele Fragen. Warum wir uns erst jetzt treffen? Oder warum alle sagten das ich tot bin?" sagte Oliver.

„Warum warst du es?" fragte dieser einfach nur.

„Weißt du... bevor du geboren wurdest, war ich ein schlechter Mensch. Deine Mutter und ich wussten nicht wie wir mit der Situation umgehen sollten. Wir beschlossen... getrennte Wege zu gehen!" sagte Oliver. Im Grunde war es die Wahrheit. „Dann... kurz bevor du auf die Welt kamst, hatte ich einen schweren Unfall. Ich war auf einem Boot, das ist im Meer gesunken und ich habe nur knapp überlebt weil ich auf eine verlassene Insel gekommen bin. Dort gab es kein Strom, kein Telefon und so weiter... ich hatte keine Möglichkeit euch zu erreichen. Ich bin erst seit gut zwei Jahren wieder in Amerika. Und ich wusste auch nicht... wo ihr wart! Und ich konnte auch nicht wissen, das es dich gibt."

„Connor... wir wollten dich nur beschützen!" sagte Sandra. „Das was ich gestern zu deinem Vater gesagt habe... tut mir... sehr leid." der Satz löste bei Sandra Bauchschmerzen aus. „Aber du sollst wissen das ich alles tun würde um dafür zu sorgen das es dir gut geht!"

„Deine Mutter hat recht! Ich will auch das es dir gut geht!" sagte Oliver und legte seine Hand auf Connors Schulter. „Hör mir zu! Du bist mein Sohn! Ich liebe dich! Und egal was auch passiert... ich beschütze dich! Komme was wolle!"

Connor schien sich tatsächlich zu beruhigen. Oliver schossen vor Freude einige tränen in die Augen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sandra das Oliver Schwarze Handschuhe trug. Sie musterte ihn genauer.

Oliver trug immer noch sein Arrow-Kostüm unter dem Anzug. Die Schwarzen Handschuhe und die Stiefel hoben sich deutlich von dem teuren Anzug ab. Zudem machte ihn das ganze auch noch einige Kilo dicker. Sandra war verwundert.

„Kannst du die nicht zum schweigen bringen!" sagte die Frau übelgelaunt. „Ich lese hier gerade! Und von dem Herumgesülze wird mir noch schlecht."

„Du liest doch nicht! Du schaust dir doch nur die Bilder an!" meckerte Davis.

Die Frau lehnte sich schlecht gelaunt wieder zurück und wandte sich ihrem Magazin zu. Oliver dachte nach. Die Frau wäre kein Problem gewesen. Aber Davis musste entwaffnet werden. Er würde Connor und Sandra in Deckung bringen und dann mit ein paar wenigen Handgriffen Davis entwaffnen. Doch dafür brauchte er ein Ablenkungsmanöver und den passenden Moment. Doch dann fing Sandra an zu brüllen...

„DU..." begann Sie und hielt Connor die Ohren zu. „...ARSCHLOCH!"

„Samantha hat dich immer als ruhig beschrieben!" sagte Davis genervt und rieb sich die Ohren.

„Woher... Woher weißt du überhaupt das... ER Connors Vater ist?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Oh... das ist eine tolle Geschichte!" begann Davis und setzte sich ihnen Gegenüber. „Als ich Samantha geheiratet habe haben wir uns geschworen immer ehrlich zu einander zu sein. Das waren wir aber meistens nur wenn wir sturzbetrunken waren. Eines schönen Abends, als sie ein bisschen zu viel Vodka intus hatte, hat sie mir von eurem wilden Abend mit den beiden reichen Säcken erzählt. Und das dabei ein nettes, kleines Prachtexemplar entstanden ist." als er das sagte sah er auf Connor. „Ich fragte Sie ob sie den reich wäre. Alles was sie wusste, war das sie überstürzt gegangen ist. Und das sie sein Kind ausgetragen hat. Ein Kind das ganz bestimmt eine großzügige Spende bekommen hat damit die Mutter niemandem erzählt wer der Vater ist."

„Aww... und sie hat mir geschworen das sie niemals jemandem davon erzählt!" sagte Sandra etwas wütend.

„Jedenfalls, ist das Leben heute viel teurer als du denkst. Wir haben quasi von der Hand in den Mund gelebt. Also kam mir die Idee einfach dich anzupumpen. Samantha kam dich besuchen, fand aber nichts heraus..."

„Sie war darin involviert?!" fragte Sandra geschockt. „Wie konnte Sie nur?"

„RUHE... Ich rede hier jetzt! Wie auch immer, wir reimten uns zusammen das, wenn nicht gerade er, seine Mutter vielleicht irgendetwas gezahlt haben musste. Und wie ich sehe..." sagte er und sah sich das Geld nochmal an. „...war sie nicht gerade geizig! Aber meine liebe Frau bekam Schuldgefühle und wollte nicht mehr. Tja... damit konnte ich Sie nicht weiter lassen!"

„Sie haben Sie getötet?" fragte Oliver. „Aber... Nachdem was ich weiß ist sie an Krebs gestorben. Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

Davis seufzte, verdrehte die Augen und sah seine Geiseln verträumt an: „Mit Hilfe einer Flasche Vodka, einer aus dem Krankenhaus geklauten Spritze und ein paar aggressiven Krebszellen aus dem Krankenhaus-Labor."

Oliver und Sandra versuchten es sich vorzustellen. Der Krebs wurde ihr quasi eingespritzt. Beide waren entsetzt.

„Hat nur einen Monat gedauert bis ein Tumor gewachsen war der groß genug war! Dann der Zusammenbruch und eine geschickte Fehldiagnose die alles hinausgezögert hatte bis sie tot war."

„Und... Und die Leiche die wir gefunden haben als wir in Ihre Wohnung eingebrochen sind?" fragte Oliver.

„Ach das war... WOWWOW... Sie sind in meine Wohnung eingebrochen? Dann haben Sie die Bombe ausgelöst?" fragte Davis. „Ich muss schon sagen, das Sie das überlebt haben..."

„WER WAR DER KERL?" fragte Oliver zornig. „Und erklären Sie mir warum sie mich und meine Begleiterin beinahe umgebracht haben."

„Das... war mein Bruder! Er war unser Komplize. Doch er musste ja unbedingt so einen Krach machen beim Einbrechen. Er sollte Sandras Haus verwanzen. Dann musste sie ihn ja unbedingt erstechen!"

Sandra war entsetzt. „Das war also doch ein Mensch! Und ich habe ihn getötet?!"

„Ja, das hast du! Du hasst meinen Bruder auf dem Gewissen!" sagte Davis zornig und hielt ihr erneut die Waffe vors Gesicht. „Und als du mir dann Gestern erzählt hast das Connors Vater plötzlich aufgetaucht ist musste ich endgültig alles umwerfen. Eigentlich war geplant in dein Haus einzubrechen wenn du nicht da bist, das Geld zu holen und danach alles in die Luft zu jagen damit du denkst es wäre verbrannt. Doch jetzt... Hätte ich geahnt das es im Sägewerk war wäre alles einfacher gewesen."

„Bist du endlich fertig?" fragte die Frau erneut übelgelaunt. „Knall sie doch einfach ab, damit wir den Zug nicht in die Luft jagen müssen!"

„Moment mal! In die Luft jagen?" fragte Oliver.

Sein Team, das im zweiten Wagen Stellung bezogen hatte und alles mithören konnte musste beinahe aufschreien. Was sie da hörten war bisher nicht bewusst und außerhalb ihrer Vorstellungskraft. Felicity drehte bei jedem den Ton etwas höher und zusammen hörten Sie genauer zu.

„Ach habe ich das nicht erwähnt?" fragte Davis ironisch. „Tja... ich weiß nicht ob sie es wissen aber die Bombe die meine Wohnung und das Sägewerk in die Luft gesprengt haben, wurden von meinem Bruder gebaut. Er hat mehrere davon gebaut. Ich habe ein paar davon auf der Unterseite des Zuges angebracht damit ich im Notfall alles in die Luft sprengen kann falls dieser Arrow wieder auftaucht. Warum auch immer der plötzlich hier ist? Jedenfalls kommt dort keiner ran während der Zug fährt."

„Arrow wird dich bestrafen!" rief Connor und zeigte dann mit dem Finger auf die Frau. „Und dich auch!"

Die Frau blickte auf und war verwundert. „Mich? Ich bin noch nie für etwas bestraft worden. Und ich werde es auch nie."

Die Frau sprach so als ob sie unantastbar war. Oliver wurde nun auch richtig wütend auf sie. „Also dafür das Sie von der Polizei, wegen des Todes einer Mitschülerin gesucht werden sind sie richtig ekelhaft gleichgültig. Ich weiß auch wer sie sind: Blair Hawkins! Von Ihren Mitschülern auch als 'Psycho-Monster' bezeichnet. Hat mehrere Mitschüler auf so sadistische weise gestalkt und gemobbt das zwei Selbstmord begangen, drei es versucht haben und zwei weitere in der Psychiatrie sind. Als die zweite Selbstmord beging haben die Eltern des Mädchens Ihre Eltern gefangen genommen und ihr Haus angesteckt. Doch sie haben sich längst an einem College eingeschrieben und eine Kommilitonin so starkem Psychoterror ausgesetzt das diese einen Selbstmordversuch beginn. Und alle haben gegen Sie ausgesagt. Plötzlich waren Sie nicht mehr so unverwundbar. Und alle wollten Sie tot sehen."

„Die können doch bloß nicht ab, das ich besser bin als sie!" sagte die Frau trotzig.

„Oh... Als ob sie etwas besseres sind?" sagte Oliver.

„Sagt einer der mit seiner Tipse ein Verhältnis hat!" die Frau hielt die Zeitung die sie durchblätterte hoch und zeigte Oliver etwas was ihn mehr als überraschte.

Groß zu sehen ein Foto von Ihm und Felicity. Auf diesem Foto, das offenbar von einem Paparazzi aus einem Versteck aufgenommen wurde, zeigte beide beim Essen bei Big Belly Burgers. Oliver erinnerte sich an den Abend. Er lag ungefähr eine Woche zurück. Er war mit Felicity essen gegangen während sie das Versteck unter dem Verdant ausgeräumt hatten. Diggle war mit Lyla beim Frauenarzt an dem Abend und Roy war mit seinem Liebeskummer beschäftigt, so das sie alleine waren.

„Hat Oliver Queen, einst einer der reichsten Männer Starling Citys, sich tatsächlich in seine Assistentin verliebt. Dieses Foto zeigt beide bei einem ausgelassen fröhlichen Abendessen in einem Burgerlokal im Elendsviertel Glades. Wird 'Olicity' das neue Traumpaar?" las die Frau vor und knallte angewidert das Magazin zu. „Also zunächst mal... Olicity... hört sich voll blöd an! Und außerdem,... wenn ich mir die ansehe... sie haben wirklich keinen Geschmack. Sie können bessere haben!"

„DAS NEHMEN SIE SOFORT ZURÜCK!" brüllte Oliver wütend. „FELICITY SMOAK IST EIN EINZIGARTIGER UND GROßARTIGER MENSCH. Sie ist unersetzlich für mich! Beruflich und Privat!"

Während Oliver brüllte war er gerührt. Er fühlte sich als ob er freier wäre. Als ob diese Aussage etwas befreit hätte. Für Ihn stand nun fest... er war es tatsächlich!

Felicity, die alles Mithören konnte, starrte mit offenem Mund ins leere. Ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Sie fühlte sich wie auf Wolke Sieben. Nur Diggle und Roy, die das nicht beachteten fingen an die Leute aufzufordern nach hinten zu gehen. Diese waren verwirrt das jemand, der nicht zum Personal gehörte, einfach einen Wagon räumte. Doch die Leute wurden durch Diggles Waffe sofort zum gehen bewegt.

„Was bedeutet Olicity?" fragte Connor.

Oliver antwortete nicht. Er sah erst jetzt die zweite riesige Beule die Connor auf dem Kopf hatte und den blauen Fleck auf seiner Wange. Für ihn war klar das jemand Connor heftig geschlagen haben musste. Zornig blickte er erneut auf Davis der eine Fernbedienung heraus kramte. Am liebsten hätte er diesem sofort das Genick gebrochen. Doch solange die Bomben scharf waren konnte er nicht riskieren das er sie zündet während er ihn angriff.

„Wo sind die Bomben?"

„Als ob ich Ihnen das sagen würde. Obwohl... Ich glaube nicht das Arrow hier ist... und selbst wenn dann kommt er eh nicht daran. Sie sind unter dem Zug, da wo keiner drankommt. Nicht einmal dein so geliebter Arrow."

Weiter hinten, trieben Diggle und Roy die Leute weiter nach hinten. Felicity schlich sich unter schmerzen nach vorne. Sie wollte etwas unternehmen. Doch plötzlich stand hinter ihr jemand.

„Miss... kommen Sie mit! Dort hinten sagen zwei Männer das der Zug entführt wurde."

Felicity drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht eines Zugbegleiters. „SHHHH... Seien Sie still. Ich gehöre zu den guten. Da drin hält ein verrückte Geiseln! Gehen Sie nach hinten!"

„WAS? Ich muss den Lokführer verständigen!" sagte der Mann.

„Wenn der Zug anhält werden die Ihn in die Luft sprengen!" versuchte Felicity den Mann zu beruhigen.

Der Mann jedoch brüllte so laut das im vorderen Wagon alle mithören konnten.

„Wer ist da?" brüllte Davis und hielt die kleinere Waffe gegen die Tür.

Hinten raufte sich Felicity mit dem Zugbegleiter um das kleine Funkgerät mit dem er den Lokführer kontaktieren wollte. Dabei fielen Sie hin und Felicity riss versehentlich den Vorhang weg der den Blick nach hinten verhinderte. Sofort waren beide durch die nun offene Glasscheibe zu sehen.

„DAS IST SEINE GELIEBTE!" schrie die Frau.

Sofort richtete Davis die Waffe auf die beiden und schoss ohne nachzudenken. Felicity warf sich auf den Boden als das Glas vor ihr zersprang. Sie sah Blut spritzen als der Mann neben Ihr, den sie gerade versucht hatte zu warnen, von zwei Kugeln durchlöchert wurde. Weiter hinten hörten die Passagiere die Schüsse. Roy und Diggle rannten nach vorne während im Führerhaus die beiden Männer aufgeschreckt wurden die gerade den Zug steuerten.

„Ich sehe nach!" sagte der jüngere der auf dem Klappsitz hinter dem Lokführer saß, nahm einen Taser aus einem Notfallkoffer und öffnete die Tür.

Sandra warf sich über Connor als Davis nun mit der anderen Waffe auf die nun offene Tür ins Führerhaus schoss. Der junge Mann wurde getroffen bevor er überhaupt realisierte was los war. Zwei weitere Kugeln trafen mehrere Monitore auf der Steuerungskonsole. Der Zugführer hielt sich noch die Hände vors Gesicht bevor vor ihm alles Explodierte und ihn vom Sitz warf, wobei er jedoch unglücklich auf den Gashebel fiel und sein Fuß auf dem Tot-Mann-Pedal liegen blieb, das immer gedrückt sein musste damit der Zug fuhr und nicht abgebremst wurde.

Oliver warf sich über Connor und Sandra während er nach hinten blickte um zu sehen ob Felicity in Ordnung war. Diese kroch blutverschmiert zwischen zwei Sitze um vor den Kugeln geschützt zu sein. Roy und Diggle rannten weiter nach vorne während hinten gleich mehrere Passagiere die Hebel für die Notbremse betätigten, jedoch ohne das es etwas brachte...

Connor und Sandra schrien wie am Spieß. Auch Blair verkroch sich hinter ihrem Sessel. Es war zu viel für sie. Davis war wie in einem Blutrausch. Bis die kleinere Waffe keine Kugeln mehr hatte und er diese frustriert wegwarf. Die Waffe flog in hohem Bogen weg und traf Sandra am Kopf die sofort nach hinten fiel und stöhnend gegen die Rückenlehne eines Sessels fiel.

„MOM!" schrie Connor während er zu seiner bewusstlosen Mutter eilte.

„DU IDIOT!" brüllte Blair.

„SCHNAUZE! KONNTE ICH AHNEN DAS DER TYP SEINE FREUNDIN MITBRINGT!" brüllte Davis und richtete die Waffe nun auf Connor. „DAS IST ALLES DEINE SCHULD! WÄRST DU NICHT BEBOREN..."

Doch Davis wurde Unterbrochen als ein Fußtritt ihm die Waffe aus der Hand riss. In Panik ergriff er die Fernbedienung die die Bomben zündete und sah eine Gestalt über die Sessel springen. Connor beobachtete wie sich sein Vater blitzschnell einen Salto über die Sitze machte und sich dabei den Anzug vom Körper riss um sein grünes Superhelden-Outfit zum Vorschein zu bringen. Olivers Herz schlug so schnell das es ihm wie in Zeitlupe vorkam als er mit den Füßen auf dem Boden aufkam und dabei seine Kapuze, fast wie von selbst, nach oben auf den Kopf rutschte. Mit einem gekonnten Schwung zog Oliver so an der Einkaufstüte mit seinem Equipment das dieses sofort durch die Luft flog und Oliver nur einmal aufsprang um in den Köcher zu schlüpfen. In einem Purzelbaum ergriff sich Oliver seinen Bogen und einen Pfeil um nun... in voller Arrow-Montur... den Entführer seines Kindes mit einem Pfeil zu bedrohen...

**Bitte um Review!**


	16. Endstation Verderben

„WOW! Du bist Arrow?" fragte Connor erstaunt.

Oliver stand mit gespanntem Bogen und einem Pfeil im Anschlag vor dem Entführer und seiner Komplizin und bedrohte diese. Davis hatte die Hand auf dem Auslöser und die kleinere Pistole immer noch auf Connor gerichtet. Er war aber steif vor Schreck. Er konnte nicht glauben was gerade von sich ging. Oliver Queen war Arrow und hatte einen Pfeil auf ihn gerichtet.

„Awww... Was geht hier vor?" fragte dieser mit zittriger stimme während er auf die glänzende Pfeilspitze blickte.

Connor schien die Entführung völlig auszublenden. Auch die Tatsache das seine Mutter bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Er blickte nur auf seinen Vater der sich als sein größter Held und sein Idol entpuppt hat und stolz erkannte er das er der Sohn Arrows war.

„Das ist so was von cool!" sagte Connor begeistert.

„NEIN, DAS IST UNFAIR!" schrie Blair. „TU DOCH WAS DU IDIOT!"

Davis hatte das Gefühl gleich ohnmächtig werden zu müssen. Er wollte einfach nur weg. Er hatte immer noch den Zünder, doch er wusste nicht einmal ob die Sprengkraft ausreichen würde um auch sie zu töten. Dafür waren Sie zu weit weg. Und er hatte immer noch die Waffe auf Connor gerichtet. Hätte er ihn jetzt erschossen wäre das sein tot. Aber er wusste ja warum er ihn mitgenommen hatte. Er war seine Lebensversicherung!

„Pfeil weg! Oder der Junge stirbt!"

„WAFFE WEG!" brüllte Oliver mit seiner Arrowstimme. Wieso die auf einmal an war konnte er sich nicht erklären. „WAFFE WEG UND AUF DEN BODEN!"

„Was? Spinnen Sie! Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie schmutzig der Boden ist..." meckerte Blair und zog sich ihre Bluse gerade. In ihren Augen war sie immer noch unantastbar für alle Gerechtigkeit. Oliver hätte ihr am liebsten gleich einen Pfeil verpasst.

Connor merkte das beide nur noch auf Arrow achteten und das Arrow wollte das er geht. Während Connor über seine Mutter stieg um sich zwischen den Sitzen zu verkriechen entdeckte er den großen Rucksack seiner Mutter. Der Rucksack war halb offen und im inneren entdeckte er seinen eigenen Bogen...

Im zweiten Wagen fanden Diggle und Roy die verletzte Felicity neben der Leiche des Zugbegleiters. Sie hatte zwar keine Schüsse abbekommen, jedoch einiges an Glas und sich bei ihrem Sturz wohl das Handgelenk verstaucht.

„Felicity..." rief Diggle.

„SHHH" zischte Felicity. „Ruhe! Oder wollt ihr das er euch auch erschießt."

Felicity schossen tränen in die Augen als sie die Leiche des Mannes auf dem Boden liegen sah während Diggle und Roy ihr aufhalfen und sie nach hinten brachten.

„Wie sieht es vorne aus?" fragte Roy.

„Ich weiß nicht... Aber er hat das Führerhaus in die Luft gejagt. Ich glaube niemand steuert den Zug!" sagte Felicity während sie sich ihren Laptop ergriff. „Seht nur, wir werden immer schneller..."

Weiter hinten gerieten die Menschen langsam in Panik. Verzweifelt versuchten einige die Notbremse zu aktivieren. Doch nichts half. Der Zug war voll computerisiert. Doch als die Kugeln die Steuerung und die Computer vorne trafen wurden sämtliche Systeme außer kraft gesetzt. Auch die Notsysteme. Felicity blickte auf den Bildschirm auf dem sie etwas noch schreckerregenderes erblickte... den der Zug raste nun mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf die höchste Eisenbahnbrücke des Landes zu...

Vorne war die Situation immer noch gespannt.

„Wie wärs mit nem Deal! Sie lassen uns am leben, wir vergessen das ganze und sie bekommen einen Teil der Knete. Damit wären alle glücklich!" stammelte Davis.

„Ich nicht! Ich will nicht Teilen!" beklagte sich Blair.

„Awww... HALT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!" schrie Davis und drehte Oliver den Rücken zu um Blair ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Du bist so eine..."

Während Davis schimpfte hob Connor den Bogen und zielte mit einem Pfeil auf den Zünder in Davis' Hand. Sofort kamen die Erinnerungen an Gestern wieder hoch. Als Oliver ihm das Bogenschießen erklärte. Schultern gerade... den Blick nach vorne... Davis konnte nicht ausreden. Während er redete schoss Connor den Pfeil auf die Fernbedienung. Und weil Connor den Pfeil sogar mit einem Bleistiftanspitzer angespitzt hatte, was seine Mutter und die Männer von der Pfadfindergruppe ihm eigentlich verboten hatten, bohrte sich der Pfeil durch die Fernbedienung und durchbohrte sogar die Wandverkleidung auf der anderen Seite.

Geschockt sahen alle auf den Pfeil mit der durchlöcherten Fernbedienung und dann auf Connor. Dieser hatte sich sein grünes T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen und sah nun auch fast so aus wie ein kleiner Arrow. Oliver war richtig gerührt.

„Guter Schuss!" sagte er stolz.

„AGHHH... Dafür werde ich dich..." brüllte Davis und zielte wieder auf Connor. Jetzt wollte er ihn erst recht erschießen.

Oliver wollte gerade aufspringen und ihm mit einem Tritt die Waffe aus der Hand treten als plötzlich alle von irgendetwas zur Seite geworfen wurden. Jeden hob es von den Füßen als der Zug plötzlich in eine etwas engere Kurve einbog und durch die hohe Geschwindigkeit alle, einschließlich Oliver und der Passagiere hinten gegen die rechte Wand geworfen wurden. Im zweiten Wagen stolperte Roy zu Boden während Diggle auf ihm und Felicity auf Diggle landete.

Der Zug hatte mehr als 350 Stundenkilometer drauf als er in die Kurve einbog, die normalerweise nur mit 150 durchfahren wird. Felicity die alles auf ihrem Computer im Blick hatte erkannte das sie nur noch wenig Zeit hatten den Zug zu stoppen. Den hinter der Brücke folgte eine Kurve, die in diesem Tempo tödlich war. Roy zog, nachdem er unter den beiden hervorgekrochen war, sofort auch an der Notbremse. So merkten auch sie das diese außer Betrieb war...

Im ersten Wagen rappelte sich Oliver auf um sich nach Connor zu erkundigen. Dieser war zwischen zwei Sesselreihen gerutscht und kam nicht mehr alleine raus. Weiter vorne quoll immer mehr Rauch aus dem Führerhaus als sich das erst ganz kleine Feuer immer weiter ausbreitete und mehr und mehr Systeme außer Betrieb setzte. Oliver der dem Feuer am nähsten war, konnte kaum noch etwas erkennen und tastete umher. Connor spürte wie jemand seine Hand ergriff und ihn mit gewalt aus der Nische zog. Davis legte seinen Arm um Connors Hals und hob ihn hoch. Connor baumelte nun in seinem Würgegriff und strampelte umher um sich zu befreien. Oliver hustete als er endlich aus der Rauchwolke kam und sah in welcher Situation Connor nun war, während Davis auf seinem Bogen stand der auf dem Boden lag und der ihm aus der Hand flog als sie umhergeworfen wurden.

Davis Begleiterin währendessen, hatte genug und krabellte vorsichtig auf allen vieren nach hinten.

„Das hat man davon wenn man einem Typen traut der nicht mal..." meckerte sie, hielt aber inne als sie Roy vor sich sah. Mit der Maske auf seinem Gesicht und mit einer bedrohlichen Körperhaltung sah sie wieder ein Bild vor sich das sie vor kurzem in einem Ihrer Klatschblätter gesehen hatte und das von Arrows neuem Sidekick erzählte. „WAS? ARSENAL IST AUCH DA? DAS WIRD JA IMMER SCHLIMMER!"

„Oh, sie kennen mich?" fragte Roy begeistert.

„JA! Leider!" sagte Blair und stand auf um davon zu rennen. Vorbei an dem verwirrten Roy und auf das hintere Ende des Wagons zu. Dort sprang Felicity aus ihrem Versteck und warf Blair eine Wasserflasche auf den Kopf die einer der Passagiere zurückgelassen hatte.

Die Plastikflasche traf sie an der Stirn wobei sie stolperte und sich einen ihrer Absätze abbrach. Als Blair aufstehen wollte, stolperte sie erneut als der Zug wieder in eine etwas engere Kurve einbog und alle diesmal in die andere Richtung gedrückt wurden. Blair schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Armlehne eines Sessels und blieb bewusstlos liegen.

„Wow... Das war einfach!" sagte Roy.

Vorne hielt Davis Connor immer noch die Waffe an den Kopf... Oliver war wie gelähmt.

„Alles was ich wollte war ein bisschen Geld! Doch nun ist mir alles egal!" sagte Davis hähmisch. „Ich werde ihn töten, wenn sie auch nur einen Muskel bewegen. Ohne Bogen sind sie nur Oliver Queen! Und nicht Arrow... Ist sowieso ein einfallsloser Name!"

Immer noch konnte Oliver sich nicht rühren. Die Kapuze war ihm mittlerweile wieder vom Kopf gerutscht so das nun Oliver Queen in das Gesicht seines Sohnes blickte, der ängstlich und blass langsam keine Luft mehr bekam. Der Qualm wurde immer dichter und hüllte fast den ganzen Wagon ein. Oliver konnte nicht einmal mehr sehen wie einige Meter weiter hinten Roy in den Wagon geschlichen war um die bewusstlose Sandra nach hinten zu ziehen.

„OLIVER!" schrie Felicitys Stimme durch das Funkgerät in seinem Ohr. „Der Zug ist außer Kontrolle! Gleich kommt noch eine Kurve und dahinter, nach der Brücke noch eine viel steilere Kurve in der wir entgleisen werden..."

Nachdem er das gehört hatte wusste er das er sich und Connor sofort retten musste. „Der Zug wird entgleisen! Geben Sie auf. Wir müssen hier weg..."

„AUFGEBEN?! NIEMALS! Ich habe den Sohn Arrows, seine geheime Identität und noch zwei Kugeln. Eine für Sie und eine für diesen kleinen Bastard!"

„Nennen Sie meinen Sohn nie wieder einen Bastard." sagte Oliver wütend. „Der Zug wird in der übernächsten Kurve entgleisen! Geben Sie auf und ich gebe ihnen die Möglichkeit das ganze hier zu überleben. Hinten müssen die letzten Wagons abgekoppelt werden. Sofort!"

„Aber Oliver..." begann Felicity die alles mithörte. Sie wollte ihn daran erinnern das er und Connor noch vorne waren. Doch Oliver wusste was er tat.

„SOFORT!"

Diggle und Roy hörten das und wussten das es eine Anweisung war. Sofort nahm Diggle die Bewusstlose Sandra auf die Schultern und Roy stütze Felicity ab während sie nach hinten gingen. Die Passagiere hatten sich auf die letzten vier Wagen zurückgezogen. Sie wollten diese abkoppeln damit sie wenigstens eine Chance hatten rechtzeitig zum Stillstand zu kommen. Hinten angekommen sahen sie die Panik. Menschen schrien. Andere drängelten sich an den Hebeln für die Notbremse obwohl diese außer Betrieb war.

Ein anderer Zugbegleiter sah die Gruppe den Wagen entlang laufen.

„WER SIND SIE?" schrie er. „WAS GEHT HIER VOR?"

„So ein Irrer hat vorne Geiseln genommen und das Führerhaus in Brand gesteckt. Wir werden in zwei Minuten entgleisen wenn wir nicht sofort die Wagen abkoppeln..." erklärte Diggle.

„Wo ist der Hebel? Oder Schalter dafür?" fragte Roy gestresst.

„Soll ich ihnen das tatsächlich glauben?" fragte der Zugbegleiter nur einen Augenblick bevor sie alle wieder zur Seite geworfen wurden.

Wieder schrien die Menschen, als sie gegen die Wand des Zuges gepresst wurden als dieser in die enge Linkskurve bog. Nur noch etwa eine Minute und sie würden die Gallahan-Bridge erreichen. Eine Brücke die fast 300 Meter über den Boden verlief und hinter der, der Zug... so erklärte es Felicity noch kurz zuvor, würde der Zug an einer Weiche auf das Nebengleis gelenkt weil die Hauptstrecke noch im Bau war und kurz hinter der Brücke endete. Die enge Linkskurve war unmöglich in dem Tempo zu schaffen. Außerdem bestand die Gefahr das die hinteren Wagen noch auf der Brücke entgleisen und in die Tiefe stürzen konnten.

Im ersten Wagen wurden auch Oliver, Connor und Davis wieder von den Füßen geworfen als sie durch die Kurve rasten. Ein Schuss löste sich und traf eines der Fenster, welches sofort explodierte. Ein gewaltiger Luftstoß vom Fahrtwind schoss ihnen entgegen und blies den dichten Rauch nun durch den ganzen Zug.

Oliver rappelte sich auf und sah Connor über den Boden zu seinem Bogen krabbeln der zwischen das Handgepäck von Blair gerutscht war. Mehrere Koffer waren auf ihn gestürzt und er war unter einem der Sessel gefangen. Während er versuchte sich zu befreien musste er mit ansehen wie Davis seine Waffe zückte. Eine Kugel hatte er noch... diese war nun für Connor bestimmt.

Doch Connor drehte sich bereits um und schoss wieder mit einem Pfeil auf Davis. Tatsächlich traf er dessen Hand und er schoss...

Oliver stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus. Davis schrie als sich der Holzpfeil in seine Hand bohrte und ihm das Blut ins Gesicht spritzte. Auch Connor schrie während ihm die Kugel nur um Zentimeter verfehlte und ein weiteres Fenster traf welches ebenfalls sofort explodierte und nun noch mehr Wind durch den Zug blies...

Dieser raste nun mit 360 Kilometern pro Stunde durch den Wald. Direkt auf die Brücke zu, die sich deutlich von dem Umland abhob. Die gigantische Stahlkonstruktion, die auch noch brandneu war, führte über ein weites Tal und einen Idyllischen Fluss. Doch in der nähe donnerte nun ein Hochgeschwindigkeitszug auf die Idylle zu um am anderen Ende auf eine Baustelle zu treffen...

Oliver befreite sich von den Koffern und sprang von hinten auf Davis zu der nur auf seine verletzte Hand schaute die wie wild blutete nachdem sich Connors Holzpfeil in diese gebohrt hatte. Oliver brauchte nur einen gezielten Schlag um Davis endgültig auszuknocken...

Weiter hinten hatten die anderen endlich den richtigen Hebel gefunden und Diggle zog einmal kräftig daran um die vier hinteren Wagen vom Zug zu lösen...

Sofort wurden die Wagen langsamer und das Team sah wie sich die Wagen von Ihnen entfernten. Sie hingegen waren im fahrenden Zug geblieben. Ohne Oliver wollten Sie nicht gehen.

„OLIVER! OLIVER, WO SIND SIE?" schrie Felicity in den Funk.

„Wir können nicht weiter warten!" sagte Diggle und rannte nach vorne um auch diesen Wagen abzukoppeln. Nun sahen alle die Brücke durch die Fenster. „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr! Wir sind fast an der Brücke!"

„ABER WIR KÖNNEN DOCH NICHT... AGHHHH..." Felicity schrie entsetzt als sie auch die Brücke sah.

Felicity konnte nicht Glauben das sie das taten. Aber sie hatten keine Wahl. Oliver konnte auf sich aufpassen. Er würde Connor und sich schon retten. So zog Diggle auch am zweiten Hebel und ihr Wagon löste sich mit einem lauten Krachen nun ebenfalls vom Rest des Zuges...

Vorne stieg Oliver über den Bewusstlosen Davis und nahm seinen Sohn die Arme. Er war froh das es vorbei war.

„Oh... Connor! Das war ein super Schuss!" lobte ihn Oliver bevor er sich daran erinnerte was Felicity gesagt hatte. „Connor, komm schnell! Wir müssen weg hier!"

In diesem Moment gab es einen lauten Knall im brennenden Führerhaus und Oliver sah das sie nun die Brücke erreicht hatten. Geistesgegenwärtig griff sich Oliver seinen Bogen und packte Connor um ihn huckepack zu nehmen.

Am Ende der Brücke sahen die Arbeiter, die gerade die neue Strecke bauten, den viel zu schnellen Zug auf sie zukommen und rannten in Panik bergab. Sie wussten wie die Weiche gestellt war...

„HALT DICH GUT FEST!" rief Oliver und Connor schlang seine Arme um Olivers Hals um sich festzuklammern.

Oliver griff nach Connor um ihn ebenfalls festzuhalten und sprang durch das kaputte Fenster ins freie.

Ein langer schriller Schrei hallte durch das Tal. Wie wild wirbelten Oliver und sein Sohn umher während sie in die Tiefe stürzten... Connor hielt sich so gut er konnte an seinem Vater Fest während dieser etwas abschoss...

Oben im Zug war Blair aufgewacht und taumelte wieder nach vorne wo sie den bewusstlosen Davis auf dem Boden fand.

„DU NICHTSNUTZ! DU VOLLIDIOT... ICH WERDE DICH..." waren Ihre letzten Worte...

Als der Triebkopf auf die Weiche traf kam er noch ein paar Meter weit mit. Doch die Fliehkräfte waren zu stark... So kippte dieser mit seinen beiden noch lebenden Insassen, die nicht wussten wie ihnen geschah, auf die Seite und überschlug sich mehrfach auf der Baustelle. Der zweite Wagen ging gar nicht erst in die Kurve, er schoss über die bereits beschädigte Weiche und raste gerade aus über das Baustellengelände um mit gewaltigen Krachen gegen ein geparktes Baustellenfahrzeug zu krachen. Der dritte Wagen und der vierte Wagen rasten ebenfalls in die Kurve und überschlugen sich nun auch, vorbei sie sich über den Triebkopf schoben und von Flammen umhüllt wurden. Der fünfte Wagen schoss geradeaus über die zerrissenen Schienen und durchbohrte nun die aufeinander geschobenen Wagons... begleitet von einem ohrenbetäubendem Lärm... und gefolgt von einer riesigen Stichflamme die über die zerstörten Wagons in den Himmel aufstieg...

Im sechsten Wagen, der alleine nun über die Brücke fuhr, sah der Rest des Teams das sie nicht rechtzeitig anhalten würden.

„ACHTUNG!" rief Diggle und alle drei rannten nach hinten um sich hinter ein paar Sitzen zu verkriechen als ihr Wagon mit lautem Krachen und etwa 30 Sachen auf den brennenden fünften Wagen auffuhr und dabei auch aus den Schienen sprang...

Alle drei schrien laut auf als sie durch den Wagon geworfen wurden als dieser abrupt abgebremst wurde. Alles was nicht angeschraubt war wurde nach vorne geworfen...

Als Felicity die Augen öffnete und sich aufrappelte bemerkte sie das sie sich die andere Hand und den anderen Fuß nun auch verletzt hatte. Diggle und Roy waren mit blauen Flecken übersät, jedoch schienen sie alle halbwegs okay zu sein. Die Luft war voller Rauch, Staub und erfüllt vom Geruch verbranntem Plastiks.

„Felicity..." begann Diggle und hustete. „Sind Sie okay!"

„Aww... Ich glaub ich hab mir den anderen Fuß auch verstaucht!" jammerte Felicity und rappelte sich auf um durch das kaputte Fenster zu sehen.

„Oliver, können Sie mich hören?" sprach Felicity in den Funk. „OLIVER?!"

Die anderen sahen geschockt nach vorne und dann nach draußen.

„OLIVER!" schien alle entsetzt im Chor.

**Bitte um Review!**

Dies ist das vorletzte Kapitel. Das große Finale folgt im nächsten. Und eventuell kommt noch ein kleiner Bonus.


	17. Familie ist das beste am leben

Felicity, Diggle und Roy stürmten aus dem Wagon und wateten durch das Trümmerfeld zurück zur Brücke. In der Ferne konnten Sie sehen das der Rest des Zuges ganz langsam über die Brücke kroch und zum Stillstand gekommen war. Roy stützte Felicity die so schnell wie möglich zum Geländer wollte um nachzusehen.

„OLIVER! KÖNNEN SIE MICH HÖREN? OLIVER!" schrie Felicity in den Funk.

„Oh Gott wo ist er?" fragte Diggle.

„Er ist doch nicht im Zug gewesen?" fragte sich Roy und blickte auf die zerstörten Wagons hinter ihnen.

„Keine Sorge Leute!" ertönte plötzlich Olivers Stimme in ihren Kommunikatoren. „Wir sind Okay!"

Alle waren erleichtert... besonders Felicity.

„Oh je... Oliver, wo bist du?" fragte Felicity.

„Genau unter euch!" sagte Oliver.

Verwirrt gingen die drei zum Geländer und blickten nach unten. Der Ausblick war toll. Doch das beste war das sie Oliver und Connor sehen konnten... An einem Stahlseil hängend, etwa 100 Meter unter ihnen. Beide baumelten wie an einem langem Pendel unter ihnen. Während sie fielen, hatte Oliver einen Pfeil mit dem Seil auf die Brücke geschossen und so

Oliver hielt Connor so fest er konnte und hielt sich mit der anderen Hand an dem Seil fest. Er sah ihn an. Er war so glücklich... es war vorbei. Er war in Sicherheit. Er konnte seinen Sohn, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, beschützen.

„Gehts dir gut?"

„Ja!" antwortete Connor glücklich.

„Hast du Angst?"

„Nein!"

„Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen... Ich hab leider keinen Verwandler wie die Superhelden im Fernsehen!"

„Schon okay! Ist eh alles erfunden im Fernsehen!" sagte Connor gelassen.

„OLIVER!" schrie erneut Felicitys stimme durch den Funk. „Wir versuchen dich rauf zu holen."

„Danke, lass gut sein Felicity! Connor hat seinen Spaß!" sagte Oliver und sah wie glücklich Connor ihn umarmte. „Wäre aber nicht schlecht wenn sie uns heraufziehen könnten, oder die Bergwacht rufen damit sie eine sehr sehr lange Leiter mitbringen..."

Arrow dominierte mal wieder die Nachrichten. In allen Zeitschriften und in allen Nachrichtensendungen wurde von dem Zugunglück berichtet. Von der Entführung des Zuges und von der beinahe Katastrophe die fast hunderte Tote gefordert hätte... hätte nicht Arrow eingegriffen und mehrere Passagiere losgeschickt um die Wagons abzukoppeln. Das sagten Diggle, Felicity und Roy später so der Polizei. Und Arrow galt nun endgültig als Held, nachdem ein Foto auftauchte auf dem zu sehen war das er ein Kind gerettet hatte.

Das Zugunglück lag nun einen Tag zurück und Oliver und Connor ruderten gutgelaunt auf einem geliehenen Boot über den See den Connor so sehr gepriesen hatte. Oliver verstand warum es Connor hier so gut gefiel. Die Landschaft war einmalig. Hohe Berge, grüne Wälder, sauberes Wasser und eine Fantastische Postkartenaussicht.

Felicity saß mit einer Schiene am linken und einem dicken Verband um ihren rechten Fuß auf einem Liegestuhl am Ufer während Sandra mit einem Eisbeutel auf ihrem Kopf Oliver und Connor beobachtete. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden das er da war. Und das er alleine mit Connor über den See ruderte um etwas zu besprechen. Vielleicht auch wegen der Gehirnerschütterung die sie davon getragen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich nämlich nur Bruchstückhaft an die vergangenen Tage und die Entführung durch ihren vermeintlichen Freund, dessen Leiche und die seiner Komplizin erst am Morgen aus den Trümmern geborgen worden.. In diesem Moment kamen Diggle und Roy mit ein paar Getränken und etwas zu Essen, das sie im nahen Kiosk gekauft hatten, zurück und setzten sich neben die beiden Damen.

„Na... wie geht es Ihnen, Sandra?" fragte Diggle.

„Etwas besser, danke!" sagte Sandra und blickte auf das Ruderboot in dem ihr Sohn und Oliver saßen. „Ich sollte mich bei Oliver entschuldigen! Was ich gesagt hatte war nicht schön!"

„Ich bin mir sicher er hat es schon vergessen!" sagte Roy und las einen Artikel in dem über 'Arsenal', also über ihn, berichtet wurde wobei er schmunzeln musste. „Hoffentlich liest Thea es und erkennt das ich gutes tue!"

„Welche Thea? Egal... Ja, aber sagen Sie ihm... Sollte Connor auch nur jemals ein Haar gekrümmt werden... werde ich ihm seinen Bogen in den Arsch rammen." sagte Sandra. Geschockt sahen alle sie an und fragten sich, woher sie Bescheid wissen konnte. „Was den? Ich war nicht die ganze Zeit weggetreten..."

Auf dem Boot dachten Oliver und Connor nicht daran. Oliver war mit etwas viel wichtigerem Beschäftigt. Er hatte Connor gerade von seinen fünf Jahren auf der Insel erzählt. Etwas was er nicht mal bei seinem Team gemacht hatte. Doch Connor sollte die Wahrheit kennen. Auch wenn er das grausamste weg lies und Connor die Folter verschwieg. Er sollte auch zeitgleich nicht zu viel wissen. Auch wenn er unendlich viele Fragen hatte. Und auch umso trauriger war, als Oliver sagte das er wieder zurück müsse.

„Musst du wirklich schon wieder gehen?" fragte Connor traurig.

„Ja!" antwortete Oliver betrübt. „Ich muss! Ich habe, wie du weißt eine große Verantwortung und eine Aufgabe da. Ich muss eine Stadt wieder aufbauen. Und ich hoffe du weißt auch das du das unbedingt für dich behalten musst!"

„So wie die im Fernsehen. Also muss ich auch sagen das ich nicht weiß das du Arrow bist."

„Genau! Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis!" sagte Oliver. „Niemand darf erfahren das ich Arrow bin und das du mein Sohn bist! Sonst würde das was da gestern im Zug passiert ist ständig passieren. Du willst doch bestimmt auch nicht deine Mutter ständig Schläge auf den Kopf bekommt von den Bösewichten. Oder das viele Menschen verletzt werden."

Connor schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Niemand darf es wissen! Nicht mal Mom! Sonst schlagen die ihr auf den Kopf und töten mich weil du gutes tust. Oder sie bringen viele andere um."

„Du hasst es erfasst." sagte Oliver. „Aber du darft keine Angst haben. Wenn du alles richtig machts, werden alle Gesund und Munter bleiben."

„Werden wir uns je wiedersehen?"

„Aber klar doch!" sagte Oliver und nahm Connor in den Arm. „Ich verspreche dir das wir uns immer sehen werden. Wenn ich ein paar Dinge geregelt habe... und mein Haus wieder hergerichtet habe... musst du mich unbedingt besuchen kommen. Dann zeige ich dir mein Haus, meine Firma... und mein Geheimversteck! Und wer weiß... vielleicht haben ich und Felicity bis dahin sogar so einen Verwandler entwickelt."

„Boahh... Das wär cool!" sagte Connor.

„Oh, ja... das wäre es."

Zusammen blickten sie nun auf die untergehende Sonne, die langsam über den Bergen verschwand. Oliver war glücklich wie nie. Zwar hat er kürzlich erst Familie verloren... doch nun hatte er eine neue kleine dazugewonnen. Es war... so hoffte Oliver... erst der beginn einer neuen besseren Zeit. Und der Beginn einer rosigen Zukunft für ihn und seine neue Familie...

„Eine Frage habe ich noch!" sagte Connor.

„Ach welche denn?"

Connor flüsterte die Frage in Olivers Ohr. Dieser war über die Frage mehr als irritiert.

„Oh... vielleicht in der vierten Staffel!"

**ENDE**

**Bitte um Review!**

**Als Dank für die vielen Leser gibt es im nächsten Kapitel ein Special mit einem kurzen Trivia und nicht verwendeten Szenen.**


	18. Nicht verwendete Szenen!

TRIVIA:

Es werden die Städte Coast City, Fawcett City und Blüdhaven erwähnt. Alle diese Städte tauchen in den DC Comics auf. Coast City ist Basis von Green Lantern, Fawcett City die von Captain Marvel und Blüdhaven die von Nightwing.

Der rote Flash-Rail-Zug ist eine Anspielung auf The Flash, der in Kürze in Central City auftritt.

Der Name der Stadt Meadowood, entstammt dem Film Airport aus dem Jahr 1969, der dem gleichnamigem Roman von Arthur Hailey als Vorlage hat.

Das Lied das Roy im Vollsuff singt ist das Lied 'Lost and Forgotten' der Band Peter Nalitsh and Friends, mit dem die Band 2010 beim Eurovision für Russland antrat.

Sandras Nachbarn heißen Ralph und Sue Digby. Ralph Digby ist in den DC-Comics der Superheld Elongated Man und bezieht seine Kraft aus dem Gingold-Konzentrat das er aus der Pflanze bezieht, die in der Geschichte in deren Gewächshaus wächst. Elongated Man war erstmals in einem The Flash Comic zu sehen.

Es ist die erste Geschichte überhaupt in der zwei bekannte Running Gags nicht auftauchen. In jeder anderen Geschichte taucht die fiktive Fluglinie InterFly Airways mindestens einmal auf. Auch das Land Moldawien wurde in dieser Geschichte nicht wie sonst auch mindesten einmal erwähnt.

Roys Superheldenname Arsenal wird erstmals erwähnt.

Und nun... NICHT VERWENDETE SZENEN die geschrieben waren, aber später raus gelöscht wurden.

Kapitel 3:

Diggle und Oliver reden kurz auf dem Rastplatz:

Oliver lies sein Sandwich fallen und ging zu einem Zaun. Von dort hatte man einen tollen Ausblick auf das Tal. Diggle stand auch bereits seit Minuten da und starrte ins leere.

„Tja, Dig... sieht so aus als ob wir gleichzeitig Väter werden. Und freuen sie sich schon?"

„Hmm..." machte Diggle und ging kommentarlos weg.

„Dig?" Oliver drehte sich um. „Diggle?"

„Lassen Sie ihn!" sagte Felicity die plötzlich neben ihm Stand. „Ich glaube er ist mit der Situation noch ein bisschen überfordert!"

Oliver sah Diggle hinterher und sah zu wie dieser scheinbar betrübt auf den Boden blickte.

Kapitel 5:

Connor und Oliver reden über Sandras Boss:

„Mom sagt er hätte Geld unterschlagen? Bedeutet das das er Geld irgendwo unter etwas drunter geschlagen hat?"

„Oh nein Connor!" sagte Oliver und kniete hinunter um ihm beim Bauen 'seines' Geheimverstecks zu helfen. „Weist du der hat Geld geklaut! Unterschlagen bedeutet das jemand Geld das für wo anders bestimmt ist einfach verheimlicht und es behält. Das ist verboten!"

„Arrow hätte dem bestimmt gesagt das er diese Stadt zu Grunde gerichtet hat! Vielen geht es nicht mehr so gut hier!" sagte Connor.

„Oh ja. Das hätte Arrow sicher getan!" während Oliver sein Geheimversteck fast originalgetreu nachbaute.

Kapitel 6:

Das Team trifft auf den sturzbetrunkenen Roy im Hotel:

Oliver und die anderen betraten die Hotelbar und fanden Roy sofort, wieder mit dem Mikrofon in der Hand. Die Luft stank nach Alkohol und Zigarettenqualm

„One of us is lonely... One of us is crying..." sang Roy.

„Sollten wir ihn nicht lieber da herunterholen." sagte Felicity. „Ich bin ein Fan von ABBA und das schmerzt in den Ohren."

„Warten wir lieber bis er fertig ist. Dann können wir ihn einfacher von der Bühne zerren." sagte Oliver während Roy das Lied beendete und einem Chinesischem Paar platz machte.

„Hey... Leute... Habt ihr Thea gefunden?" fragte Roy torkelnd.

„Roy..." sagte Felicity besorgt. „Wie viele von diesen Gläsern hast du getrunken?"

„Ich weiß nicht..." war das einzige was Roy hervorbrachte bevor er umkippte.

„Komm Roy... wir bringen dich jetzt ins Bett!" sagte Oliver während er und Diggle ihn zu stützen.

In diesem Moment fing das chinesische Pärchen an zu singen. Roy drehte sich um und fing an zu brüllen: „BUHHHH... Das klingt scheiße..."

Geschockt hielt das Pärchen inne während die Musik weiterlief. Oliver drehte sich um.

„_Tut mir leid! Er weiß nicht was er tut!_" sagte Oliver auf Chinesisch und ging peinlich berührt mit den anderen nach draußen.

Kapitel 7:

Roy hat einen Albtraum über Thea:

Roy hielt den Brief in der Hand. Sofort sah er sich um... er konnte sie noch hören... sie war in der nähe. Roy stürmte zur Tür und rannte die Treppe hinunter in den Vorgarten. Ein eigenartiger Nebel hing über der Stadt. Und er schien nicht einmal mehr in den Glades zu sein. Sondern irgendwo im nirgendwo...

Thea ging langsam und wie in Zeitlupe über einen schmalen Pfad durch den Nebel.

„Thea!" rief Roy. Seine Stimme hallte wie in einer riesigen leeren Halle. Sie hörte nicht. Sie ging einfach weiter. Roy lief ihr hinterher, doch so sehr er sich beeilte... er kam nicht vom Fleck, während sie sich immer weiter entfernte. „THEA! BITTE!"

Thea hielt inne und drehte sich ganz langsam um.

„Sprich mich nicht an... Arsenal!" sagte Thea wütend. „Ich gehe. Ich gehe dahin wo man mich noch versteht. Und wo ich lernen werde mit der Situation umzugehen... Zu meinem Vater!"

In diesem Moment trat Malcolm durch den Nebel und stellte sich neben Thea. „Ein Glades-Bewohner! Also bitte Töchterchen wie konntest du nur?"

„Du hattest recht... alle Glades Bewohner verdienen den Tod!" sagte Thea teilnahmslos und schnappte sich einen schwarzen Pfeil den sie Roy direkt ins Herz warf.

Roy stieß einen langen Schrei aus als der Pfeil sich in sein Herz bohrte. Es schien als würde er im Boden versinken während Thea und Malcolm Arm in Arm durch den Nebel verschwanden.

„THEAAAAAAA..."

Kapitel 10:

Olivers zweiter Albtraum:

Oliver lief fröhlich und erheitert über die Blumenwiese. Als Oliver Queen... und mit einem weißen T-Shirt auf dem in großen schwarzen Buchstaben 'Connors Daddy' draufstand. Connor kam ihm fröhlich entgegen. Ebenfalls mit ausgestreckten Armen und fröhlich lachend, mit einem T-Shirt auf dem 'Olivers Sohn' draufstand. Glücklich lachend sprang Connor Oliver in die Arme und zusammen drehten sie sich lachend, begleitet von Vogelgezwitscher und dem plätschern eines Baches. Oliver setzte Connor ab und sah ihn glücklich an.

„Connor, mein Junge!"

„Daddy!"

Sie wollten sich gerade wieder umarmen als plötzlich die Erde bebte und kalter Wind um sie blies. Der Himmel wurde pechschwarz und wieder verschwand die schöne Landschaft um verbrannter Erde und Ödland zu weichen.

Olivers Feine liefen im Laufschritt auf sie zu. Es sah aus wie eine Militärparade. Mit gezückten Waffen. Dazwischen tat plötzlich Frank Hendricks durch die Menge. Mit gezückter Pistole...

„Ach was ich noch sagen wollte... Ich hab was zu verbergen!"

„Ach ja?" brüllte Oliver und zog ein grünes, pfeilförmiges etwas von der Größe eines Handys aus seiner Tasche. „Und ich habe das hier! War eine Idee von Connor!"

Oliver hielt das Gerät vor sich und machte einige eigenartige Handbewegungen bevor er laut rief: „MACHT DER GERECHTIGKEIT... VERWANDELT MICH IN ARROW!"

Sofort leuchtete das Gerät und hüllte Oliver in ein blendend grünes Licht. Wie wild drehte sich Oliver um sich selbst wobei ihm in Blitzen Handschuhe und Stiefel angezogen wurden... bevor mit weiteren Lichteffekten sein ganzes Equipment erschien. Oliver legte bei der Verwandlung eine Art Tanz hin mit dem alles so aussah wie in einem Japanischen Anime. Bevor er mit einer bedrohlichen Haltung zum Stillstand kam. „Klasse dieser Verwandler!"

Doch anstatt hinter ihm in Deckung zu sein... was Connor hätte eigentlich sein sollen, war Connor plötzlich wieder mehrere Meter von ihm entfernt während Hendricks langsam die Waffe hob um auf Connor zu zielen. Oliver griff sich einen Pfeil, doch wieder hatte er keine Kraft mehr um den Bogen zu spannen.

„Du kannst mich nicht retten! Und auch nicht beschützen! Was bist du den für ein Held?" sagte Connor mit tränen in den Augen, bevor er einen lauten entsetzten Schrei ausstieß als die Kugel ihn durchbohrte...

Kapitel 10:

Oliver beobachtet Sandras neue Nachbarn:

Oliver kroch vorsichtig wieder aus dem Gewächshaus und sah sich um. Er konnte nicht riskieren von irgendjemandem gesehen zu werden. Im Wohnzimmer der Digbys ging irgendetwas vor. Oliver kroch näher zum Haus. Die Fenster waren zugegangen. Und die Frau schloss auch die Vorhänge an der Terrassentür. Oliver erhob sich vom Boden und lugte vorsichtig durch eine schmale Lücke in den Vorhängen. Was er sah verschlug ihm die Sprache...

Ralph Digby, ein rothaariger, dünner, junger Mann, posierte vor seiner Frau in einem eigenartigen Ganzkörperanzug. Der rot-schwarze Anzug wurde durch einen Gelben Gürtel und schwarze Stiefel mit schwarzen langen Handschuhen abgerundet. Oliver schossen so einige Dinge durch den Kopf... aber das sah für ihn so aus wie ein Superhelden-Kostüm. Er sah die Frau die immer noch vor ihrem Mann auf einem Stuhl saß und diesmal lächelnd nickte.

Glücklich umarmten sich die beiden während Oliver sich umdrehte und wieder im Gebüsch verkroch. „Seltsame Leute!"

Während Oliver sich aus dem Garten schlich, verpasste er wie der Mann seine Arme mehrere Meter in die Länge zog, um seine Frau damit zu 'umwickeln' während er sie küsste.

Kapitel 14:

Bevor Oliver nach vorne geht gibt es einige Geständnisse:

Oliver war von Diggles Eingeständnis überrascht. Aber er verstand ihn. „Schon okay, Diggle. Glauben Sie mir... sie geben einen tollen Daddy ab!"

Oliver wollte gerade weiter gehen als Roy aufsprang: „Wo wir gerade bei Geständnissen sind... Ich hab an dem Abend wo ich mich hab volllaufen lassen die Drinks von deiner Kreditkarte bezahlt, Oliver."

„Darüber sprechen wir später!" sagte Oliver in einem etwas strengeren Ton und lief los.

Felicity schloss die Augen und versuchte Mut zu fassen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und stand anschließend auf: „Jetzt sind alle am Beichten. Jetzt muss ich auch etwas beichten: Oliver... ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich von dem Moment als du den zerschossenen Laptop von Warren Patel zu mir gebracht hasst um Deadshot zu überführen. Okay, jetzt ist es raus." Felicity öffnete die Augen nur um zu sehen das Oliver bereits weg war und offenbar nichts von ihrem Liebesgeständnis mitbekommen hatte. Nur Diggle und Roy sahen sie mit leichtem Grinsen an.

„Endlich!" sagte Diggle. „Wurde ja auch endlich mal Zeit!"

Felicity lief rot an und wollte sofort tot umfallen: „...Wie... Wie... Wie einen großen Bruder den ich nie hatte..." versuchte sie sich raus zureden und sank beschämt auf ihren Sitz zurück.


End file.
